Frost Burning
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Karena, sikap dingin juga bisa memicu sensasi terbakar. Warning inside.
1. Bakugo Katsuki

Merah.

Warna matanya merah.

Bukan merah lekat seperti darah atau merona pudar seperti batu rubi. _Shade_ -nya ada di antara Jasper, _Sunstone_ dan _Carnelian._ Mata itu tampak penuh martabat. Terpancar bahwa sang pemilik manik indah itu adalah orang yang berkepribadian tangguh. Karena warnanya yang jarang, manik indah itu terlihat menawan sekaligus membius hanya karena keindahannya.

Shoto tahu, memandangi orang asing itu tidak sopan.

Tetapi, kalau bukan orang asing lagi harusnya tidak apa-apa, kan?

* * *

Fajrikyoya, proudly present:

 **FROST BURNING**

Rate: M

Pair: mostly Bakutodo/Todobaku. Might be branching.

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia © -sensei. This fanfiction is purely mine.

Warning: AU. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Receh. Typo(s). Tidak mengikuti Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat mengandung istilah kurang penjelasan yang mungkin saja disalah-artikan secara tidak sengaja. Roller coaster plot. Dapat menyebabkan gumoh, kesal, gregetan dan kejang berkelanjutan. You have been warned. Further read will become your own risk.

* * *

Shoto seringkali melihat pemuda bermata Jasper itu di kereta, setiap berangkat kerja.

Ia pasti pakai _headset_ , sibuk dengan ponselnya. Berdiri dengan punggung bertumpu pada tiang besi bangku kereta. Awalnya tentu saja, Shoto tidak begitu menggubris keberadaan pemuda itu. Lalu, setelah sekitar 4 atau lima kali berada dalam satu kereta yang sama, Shoto mulai tertarik untuk mempelajari gelagat dan perawakan pemuda itu.

Rambutnya jabrik, pirang kusam. Shoto pernah sekali melihat pemuda itu berpegangan pada tiang. Jemarinya bergerak dalam ritmik tertentu, seperti seakan-akan ia tengah memainkan kunci nada dari lagu yang ia dengar. Pakaiannya sederhana, cenderung terlalu cuek. Mungkin usianya masih belasan—paling tua 20 tahun sepertinya kalau dilihat dari bagaimana gayanya bepakaian. Ia selalu naik kereta pagi dari Kamino ke Hosu. Ia akan turun di Hosu, sementara Shoto turun 2 stasiun setelahnya. Kadangkala, ia melihat pemuda itu di stasiun Hosu, pernah juga beberapa kali mereka tidak satu gerbong. Pernah juga Shoto tidak melihat lagi wajah pemuda itu, bahkan ia hampir lupa. Lalu sekonyong-konyong, ia melihatnya lagi.

Begitu saja terus siklusnya.

Shoto pernah menceritakan perihal pemuda itu kepada teman kerjanya, Midoriya Izuku. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kaku dan dingin seperti balok es, Midoriya adalah pria ramah berperawakan kecil yang disukai semua perempuan karena parasnya yang _kawaii_. Teman kerjanya itu selalu saja punya jawaban atas pertanyaan aneh-aneh.

"Gimana, ya..." Midoriya menyesap kopinya yang selalu terasa aneh— _espresso double_ yang terlalu banyak bubuhan gula merah dan kayu manis bubuk. "Mungkin karena kau sering bertemu dengannya, jadinya hal itu membuatmu penasaran. Mau warna matanya kayak apapun. Wajahnya familiar. Tapi kau tidak kenal dia. Itu reaksi yang wajar, Sho-chan."

Sudut mata Shoto berkerut. Ia tidak suka panggilan itu. Midoriya merenggangkan jemarinya dan kembali berkutat dengan laptop, mengerjakan proyek yang mengontraknya akhir-akhir ini. "Ah, temanku ada yang mau janjian ditattoo olehmu. Kalau pakai desain sendiri bisa diskon, nggak?"

"Tergantung." Jawab Shoto apa adanya. "Aku harus ketemu orangnya. Menyentuh jenis kulitnya. Lalu mencocokkan desainnya."

" _Sasuga pro_." Midoriya tertawa kenes. "Nanti kukirimkan kontaknya."

Shoto mengangguk singkat. Ia menyeruput minumannya dengan raut wajah tidak senang. Si kasir perempuan itu bilang kalau _thai tea shaken latte_ rasanya segar dan dapat menaikkan _mood_. Kenyataannya, minuman yang hampir seharga 900 yen itu terasa seperti susu kental manis berbau vanilla dan _jasmine_. Nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan produk waralaba _bubble tea_ di stasiun yang harganya 260 yen. Midoriya dan Shoto, beserta Monoma, Shinso, Yaoyorozu dan Hatsume bekerja di sebuah _art firm_ bernama Columbrayang melayani jasa desain, percetakan dan multimedia grafis. Midoriya memilih memfokuskan dirinya di bidang _advertising_. Sementara Yaoyorozu dan Hatsume bekerja sama di desain produk kemasan dan konveksi. Shinso adalah _manager_ mereka yang pendiam dan tidak punya banyak pengaruh selain menerima tawaran pekerjaan dan menggaji mereka semua. Monoma adalah fotografer _freelance_ yang sering terlibat kontrak per kampanye dengan media cetak. Shoto sendiri memang seorang _artist_ yang tugasnya lebih fleksibel. Ia membantu pekerjaan semua orang di Columbra, baik dalam proses pengerjaan desain dan negosiasi dengan klien. Sempat menetap selama 6 tahun di Amerika membuat Shoto memiliki _skill_ baru—yakni _tattoo art_. Dengan setengah hati, ia bekerjasama dengan klinik tattoo milik seorang laki-laki menyebalkan bernama Dabi karena pria bertindik itu memiliki peralatan dan fasilitas yang bahkan lebih terawat dibanding waktu Shoto memulai debutnya di Amerika. Shoto juga menerima jasa desain interior.

"Kayak apa mukanya? Coba gambar."

Shoto menyalakan _tab_ miliknya dan mulai menggambar menggunakan pena digital. Ia menggambar pemuda bermata Jasper itu sebatas pundaknya saja. Rambutnya yang jabrik pirang kusam itu juga ia goreskan dengan detail. Midoriya yang melihat hasilnya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" _Kakkoii..."_ Midoriya bergumam. "Pantesan Sho-chan ngomongin dia terus. Anak ini tampangnya oke."

" _Sonna_..." Todoroki berjengit. "Aku nggak bilang begitu! Dan lagi, aku bukan homo."

"Kau menolak Yaoyorozu terang-terangan bulan lalu. Monoma punya teori kalau kau memang _belok_."

"Kalaupun dia memang cantik, kalau aku nggak suka mau bagaimana? Cinta itu nggak cuma masalah tampang." Todoroki membela diri.

"Kalau kau penasaran, coba saja hampiri dia. Ajak kenalan." Balas Midoriya. Ia meneguk habis kopinya, lalu memesan segelas lagi. "Siapa tahu kalian bisa berteman."

"Bukankah aku terlalu tua untuk berteman dengannya?"

Midoriya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahunya berguncang. Kacamata bulatnya bahkan sampai melorot. Todoroki memberengut. Setelah si rambut hijau itu meredakan tawanya, ia menghela nafas dan kembali berujar.

"Umur 26 itu tidak tua. Dan lagi, memangnya dia anak SMP sampai kau bisa bilang begitu?"

Wajah Todoroki masih belum cerah. Midoriya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pramusaji yang mengantarkan kopinya. Racikan ajaib itu kembali tercipta. Todoroki hanya mengerenyit jijik melihat teman kerjanya itu meminum kopinya dengan nikmat.

* * *

Pada akhirnya obrolannya dengan Midoriya tempo hari hanya menjadi wacana FOREVER. Shoto tidak punya alasan untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin juga ia menghampirinya dengan gamblang dengan mengatakan 'hai, aku suka sekali dengan matamu. Ayo kita kenalan. Namaku Todoroki Shoto, biasa dipanggil Sho-chan biar _kawaii_ '. Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Tentu saja sangat menjijikkan dan mencurigakan. Jadi, balok es berbentuk manusia bernama Todoroki Shoto itu hanya bisa berdiam diri, membungkam rasa penasaran dan memilih tidak memperdengarkan keinginan jahil untuk men- _stalking_ pemuda itu.

 _ **BIIIIP BIIIIP**_

" _Moshi-moshi_..." jawab Shoto kepada seseorang di sebrang telepon.

" _Yo, Todo-san. Masih ingat aku! Sero! Sero Hanta yang pernah minta dibuatkan desain kamar_."

" _Hai_. Ada perlu apa, Sero-san?"

" _Aku sudah janji ingin menghubungimu pada temanku. Ia juga ingin dibuatkan desain ruangan. Tetapi ruang tengah. Harus ada kolam di tengahnya. Pakai kaca atau apalah, supaya ada efek ia berjalan diatas air tanpa harus basah."_

Shoto diam sejenak. "Aku nggak janji. Sero-san bisa berikan kontak temanmu padaku. Aku harus ngobrol sama yang punya proyek sama harus lihat medan yang bakal kurombak."

" _Siap. Apa kira-kira Todo-san bisa mengatasi soal pengadaan barang juga? Temanku agak nyusahin. Aku kurang paham soal pembangunan akuarium."_

Shoto berjalan keluar kereta sambil menggepit sebuah map besar di lengan kiri, sebuah _sling bag_ berat berisi _tab_ dan beberapa barang pribadi. Temannya si Sero Hanta ini intinya ingin dibuatkan _indoor aquarium_ dengan _lighting_ dramatis di lantai tengah rumahnya. Dari penjelasan Sero, Shoto sudah mulai bisa membayangkan seperti apa selera si temannya ini. soal akuarium ia juga awam. Namun nampaknya perusahaan konstruksi bisa diajak bicara mengenai hal ini.

 _ **BRUK!**_

" _Todo-san? Halo? Kok diam?"_

Pandangannya menggelap, lalu perlahan berbayang kembali membentuk pemandangan yang berbeda. Kepalanya berdenging, dan Shoto yakin dadanya menyentuh lantai. Sungguh tolol, ia berjalan sambil menelpon tanpa memperhatikan jalan dan terjerembab dengan cara paling memalukan dan menyakitkan. Ponselnya terlempar, masih dalam keadaan menyala. Beberapa orang yang melihat refleks mendekat. Beberapa hanya berkerumun, namun ada juga yang dengan simpatik menghampiri Shoto dan membangunkannya. Matanya sempat berputar-putar sejenak sebelum pandangannya kembali jelas. Shoto dengan panik meraih kembali ponselnya dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sero. Ia merasa hidungnya sakit dan mulutnya asin. Dan tepat, ia mimisan. Map berisi desain gambarnya turut terhempas. Isinya berantakan. Shoto yang limbung dengan hidung berdarah memunguti kertas-kertas desainnya seperti orang idiot dan terhenyak di lantai.

"Pak? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Seorang polisi menjegal ketiak Shoto dan membawanya ke bangku terdekat. Ia didudukkan dengan posisi bersandar, lalu polisi itu memeriksa keadaan Shoto. Lelaki berambut nyentrik ini merogoh kantongnya dan menjejalkan segumpal saputangan di hidungnya. Ia mengerang pelan. Rasanya sakit luar biasa hingga seluruh mukanya terasa kebas.

"Tampaknya ada cedera di hidung Anda, Pak. Sebentar, saya panggilkan tim medis stasiun."

Shoto mengangguk pelan. Polisi itu berbicara di radionya, dan 10 menit kemudian datang 3 orang tim medis dengan sebuah kursi roda. Shoto dibawa di klinik rumah sakit. Posisi jatuhnya kedepan, membuat benturannya langsung berimbas pada wajah. Shoto melihat dari pantulan kaca bahwa bagian hidungnya berubah menjadi ungu. Setelah pemeriksaan dan pertolongan pertama, Shoto merasa sedikit lebih baik. Dokternya bilang ia beruntung, bahwa hidungnya tidak patah karena benturan sekeras tadi. Shoto diberi obat penghilang sakit dan diperbolehkan meninggalkan klinik jika sudah merasa baikan. Pihak medis juga menawarkan rujukan ke rumah sakit jika kondisinya memburuk.

* * *

Todoroki Shoto baru keluar dari klinik ketika hari sudah lumayan larut.

Ia berbaring dan tertidur selama dua jam sampai akhirnya terbangun. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Shoto berjalan keluar dengan langkah perlahan. Hidungnya ditempel plester besar, dan rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hoy, _chotto!_ "

Shoto mengecek ponselnya. Midoriya mengirimkan 2 pesan, urusan pribadi bodoh mengenai apakah lebih bagus pakai kemeja polos dengan lengan digulung biar kelihatan _macho_ atau _sweater_ kebesaran biar kelihatan _kawaii_ karena ia ingin jalan dengan pacarnya malam ini.

"Hoy _chotto matte! Hanbun-yaro!_ "

Hah?

Panggilan macam apa itu?!

Shoto tahu, bahwa rambutnya yang nyentrik itu pasti akan jadi viral. Ia tidak sedikit menerima hujatan dan kritik dan juga komentar lain yang lebih banyak tidak enaknya. Namun, baru kali ini ia dipanggil _hanbun-yaro_ alias si bajingan setengah-setengah. Selain karena kasar, panggilan itu melukai harga dirinya.

" _Teme!"_ desisnya kesal.

Ketika berbalik, Todoroki Shoto terperanjat. Ia merasa waktunya berhenti selama sepersekian detik.

Pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang kusam dengan iris seindah batu Jasper menyodorkannya map kertas desain Shoto, berikut beberapa lembar yang nampaknya tidak sengaja ikut terhempas saat insiden tadi.

"Aku mau mengembalikannya padamu. Tapi dihadang polisi yang tadi. Jadi aku menunggu." Ungkapnya. Suaranya retak dan lirih. Sulit benar-benar memahami apa yang dia katakan.

"Saat kau pergi, aku lengah. Saat aku mau mengejarmu, si suster itu bilang kau meninggalkan ini. Dan aku bilang kalau aku akan mengejarmu." Lanjut pemuda itu.

Shoto menerima mapnya. Ia memandang map, tangan pemuda itu dan wajahnya secara bergantian. Nada bicaranya ketus, namun ia melakukan tindakan baik. Sangat kontradiktif.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shoto, setengah tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau susah-susah memungut gambarku dan mengejarku? Aku hampir dua jam lewat tidur di klinik."

"Iya. Kau tidak bangun-bangun sampai kupikir kau sudah mati."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pemuda itu menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Aku nggak tahu apa kerjaanmu, dan seberapa penting gambar itu untukmu. Tetapi, aku suka gambar itu. Terlihat bukan pekerjaan amatiran. Jadi, kupikir kau akan bunuh diri kalau benda itu hilang."

"Bunuh diri atau tidak juga bukan urusanmu." Balas Shoto gamblang. "Tapi, yah. Benda ini memang penting. _Arigatou_."

"Hnn."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

" _Matte!"_

Pemuda itu menoleh enggan saat Shoto berseru, setengah berteriak.

"Nama..." katanya. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda beriris Jasper itu sempat memicing, sebelum akhirnya ia menggedikkan bahunya dengan acuh. "Bakugo."

"Bakugo-kun..." Shoto termenung sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kutraktir sesuatu sebelum pulang?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done.**

 **Minna, kembali lagi dengan saya fajrkyoya! Sebenarnya ini fic yang udah lama ada di kepala, tapi baru bisa direalisasikan sekarang. Anyway, jangan tanya fic-fic berdebu di fandom-fandom lain. Selain saya mager, saya nggak ada waktu bikinnya karena sekarang udah kerja #dilindes**

 **But relax, saat ada waktu saya akan mencoba melanjutkan apa yang sudah saya mulai. Dan fanfic ini bertemakan pair yaoi favoritku di BNHA. Penasaran lanjutannya kek apa? Ditunggu aja updatenannya ya. jangan lupa review ya minna. Byebye~~~~**


	2. Todoroki Shoto

Todoroki Shoto selalu dinilai sebagai pangeran yang keluar dari buku cerita.

Tentu saja, dia ganteng dan tinggi. Lahir sebagai anak bungsu dari Enji Todoroki, konglomerat kaya yang memegang Fahrenheit Company, perusahaan spesialis pengadaan mesin-mesin berat skala industri; dan juga Danjo Injoji, perusahaan multiproduksi yang dikenal dengan produk perawatan wajah dan kulit seperti _Mulbery Glowing Body Foam_ dan masih banyak lagi. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama hingga tamat kuliah, Shoto berkecimpung di dunia tinju. Determinasi dan latihan tanpa henti membuat tubuhnya menjadi _body goals_ sebagian besar kaum Adam jaman sekarang.

Namun, Sang Pencipta itu Maha Adil. Dibalik segelintir kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Shoto, sebagai manusia biasa ia juga punya kekurangan. Shoto selalu dikenal sebagai pribadi yang pendiam, tidak banyak bicara karena memang kemampuan _public speaking_ -nya sangat buruk. _Sense of art_ -nya bisa dibilang esentrik, dilihat dari bagaimana ia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi sebelah putih dan merah. Kurang empati dan tidak peka dengan lingkungan sosial. Tipe orang yang akan selalu mengekori seseorang yang dia anggap cocok dengan dirinya dalam hubungan pribadi.

Oh, dan juga...

"Todoroki-san...kenapa harus burung hantu, sih?"

"Kan lucu."

Yaoyorozu yang kali ini bersamanya mengerjakan sebuah proyek desain _cafe_ hanya menghela nafas lelah. Si pemilik _cafe_ ingin desain interior kekinian dengan kesan _lively_ karena bangsa pasarnya adalah anak muda. Yaoyorozu sudah memesankan beberapa pasang _beanbag_ dan meja kecil ukuran tanggung, dan beberapa meja normal dan kursi-kursi berbantal untuk area dalam, serta bangku-bangku dan meja rotan untuk _outdoor area_. Tugas Shoto adalah mengerjakan sisanya. Dan Yaoyorozu menemukan lelaki berambut nyentrik ini mengecat seluruh area dalam dengan warna hitam pekat, dan menggambar wajah-wajah burung hantu dan gambar-gambar sayap dengan detail yang realistis. Yaoyorozu tercenggang, karena tingkat realisme gambar tersebut nyaris mendekati asli sehingga membuat seakan-akan burung-burung hantu tersebut terlihat hidup.

"Menurutku seram." Yaoyorozu bergidik saat melirik kembali bagaimana bentuk mata dan aksen helaian bulu pada gambar-gambar sayap tersebut. "Kau mengerjakan ini semua sendirian?"

Shoto mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana caramu mengerjakannya?"

Shoto menghela nafas. "Yah, aku bekerja keras."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"..." Todoroki melengos. "Aku mencetak desainku lalu, _stencil_ di tembok pakai cat lateks. _Sanding._ Dicat pakai warna metalik. Dikasih dua kali _glaze_. Bagian sayapnya pakai _gold leaf_."

"Kau sudah bicara dengan klienmu?"

Shoto menggeleng. "Aku sudah berkali-kali telepon. Tidak diangkat. Jadi kuputuskan terserah aku."

"Bagaimana kalau klienmu tidak suka?"

Shoto menggedik acuh. "Berarti dia norak. Nggak ngerti seni."

Begitulah, wahai saudara-saudara yang dicintai pacar Anda masing-masing. Todoroki Shoto punya kepala sekeras batu. Egonya sangat tinggi, terlebih untuk masalah seni rupa. Jikala para _designer_ memberikan harga potongan kepada klien yang membawa desain sendiri, Shoto malah akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia bersikukuh bahwa semua karyanya memiliki jiwa, jadi ia tidak akan mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak berasal dari dirinya. Pemikiran egois ini membuatnya seringkali kurang cocok dengan Midoriya di bidang _advertising_ yang menuntutnya untuk lebih banyak mendengarkan perkataan klien.

Yaoyorozu hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Seusai menunjukkan hasil kerjanya dan melapor pada klien dan Shinso, Shoto melenggang menuju klinik tattoo Dabi yang berada di Karakusa, tiga stasiun setelah Hosu. Ada seorang pria dan wanita yang memiliki janji dengannya. Ketika datang, Shoto melihat Dabi tengah merunduk mengerjakan _outline_ tattoo di betis seorang laki-laki Korea—Shoto tahu lelaki itu orang Korea dari logat bahasa Inggrisnya; lelaki itu bicara dengan Dabi menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Yo," gumam Dabi malas. "Klienmu sudah nunggu di ruang sebelah."

Klien tattoo Shoto hari ini adalah seorang wanita muda yang badannya kecil sekali. Setelah mencuci tangan dan mengenakkan _handgloves_ , Shoto mulai berbincang dengan perempuan itu masalah desain, kondisi tubuh dan kulit kliennya tersebut. Ia menginginkan tattoo bergambar kelelawar di paha kirinya. Shoto mempersiapkan tinta, menempelkan desain _template_ dan mulai menggambar. Gadis itu sesekali merintih sakit, dan Shoto hanya meliriknya sejenak. Bohong kalau ditattoo itu tidak sakit. Tapi, tingat toleransi sakit seseorang berbeda-beda. Ia tahu hal itu karena ia pernah merelakan sebelah lengannya digigit seorang klien karena tidak tahan sakitnya. Midoriya pernah minta dibuatkan tattoo oleh Shoto di punggung dan lengannya. Ia adalah klien pertamanya yang bisa tidur pulas saat sedang ditatto.

Luar biasa.

"Ano...Todoroki-san, ya?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Hmm?"

"Anda aneh ya," gumamnya sambil sesekali merintih saat Shoto melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Jarang ada _tattoo artist_ yang badannya bersih sepertimu."

"Kulitku nggak bisa ditattoo." Balas Shoto.

"Kenapa? Alergi? Memang ada orang yang alergi dengan jarum _tattoo_?"

"Aku punya bakat keloid." Jawab Shoto. "Walaupun ada beberapa spesialis yang mengerti bagaimana membuat tattoo di kulit keloid, aku nggak mau ambil resiko."

Perempuan itu selesai ditattoo sejam kemudian. Shoto menyarankannya membeli kompres gel dingin untuk meredakan nyeri di bekas tattoo-nya. Selepas mengecek jadwal, Shoto menyadari bahwa ia hanya punya satu janji klien hari ini, jadi ia langsung pamit pulang pada Dabi setelah diberi bayaran.

Setelahnya, Shoto memilih pulang. Ia berhimpitan dengan banyak orang di kereta, berkali-kali menghela nafas lelah karena tentu saja, naik kereta setiap hari dengan intensitas penumpang segila ini membuat semua orang kehabisan tenaga.

Sekonyong-konyong, Shoto teringat dengan Bakugo.

Ia mentraktir pemuda itu pekan lalu. Di dekat stasiun Hosu, ada sebuah warung makan gerobakan yang menjual makanan-makanan yang menurut Shoto jarang ia temukan di warung minum semodel itu. Biasanya warung makan gerobakan menjual makanan _kushiyaki_ (sate-satean), _oden_ atau makanan gorengan sederhana. Warung makan itu menjual macam-macam makanan peranakan seperti _chin-jao rosu_ (daging sapi tumis paprika), _buta kimuchi_ (daging babi tumis dengan _kimchi_ ; sayuran fermentasi khas Korea), dan masih banyak lagi. Kala itu, Bakugo memesan _buta kimuchi donburi_ dan sebotol bir hitam. Shoto tidak ingin makan berat, jadi ia pesan semacam tumis sayur dan Kirin Lager dengan es batu terpisah. Tempat duduknya berupa bangku panjang dan meja darurat yang dipaku di badan gerobaknya. Shoto dan Bakugo duduk bersebelahan, berjejal dengan pelanggan lain.

"Jadi umurmu sudah 20?" tanya Shoto setelah melihat betapa luwesnya Bakugo meneguk bir langsung dari botolnya.

"Hmm." Bakugo menggumam. Ia berbisik _ittadakimasu_ sebelum menyantap makanannya.

Shoto tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Bakugo. Ia memilih menikmati makanannya, menikmati birnya, dan memilih tenggelam dalam keheningan canggung berkelanjutan. Bakugo juga nampaknya tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol. Bakugo memesan bir kedua, dan Shoto malah tambah tumis sayurnya sepiring lagi. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya benar-benar lapar setelah menyantap habis makanannya, dan masih merasa kurang.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri." Tegur Bakugo. "Aku bukan orang yang suka mengobrol. Tampaknya kau juga."

Shoto mengangguk singkat. "Aku sering melihatmu di kereta. Dari Kamino ke Hosu."

"Iya." Bakugo menyeka sisa busa bir di bibirnya. "Aku juga. Kau naik dari Kamino juga?"

"Tidak. Dari Kitagawa. Dua stasiun sebelum Kamino."

"Jauh juga."

"Hmm."

Seusai menandaskan makanannya, Shoto merogoh kantong dan memantik sebatang rokok. Bakugo nampak terkejut sebelum kembali ke ekspresi masamnya yang acuh. Shoto mengulurkan kotak rokoknya, menawarkan.

"Mrlboro Gold? Kau lumayan kaya juga ya, _hanbun -yaro_." Cibir Bakugo. "Aku nggak ngerokok."

"Todoroki Shoto. Bukan _hanbun-yaro_ , bocah brengsek." Shoto menarik kembali kotak rokoknya dan mendengus tersinggung. Asap mengepul tipis mengelilingi wajahnya. "Keberatan kalau aku merokok?"

"Terserah saja."

Lalu keheningan kembali jadi tamu ketiga. Shoto menghela rokoknya, dan Bakugo memesan bir ketiga. Entah karena bocah aneh ini doyan minum, tahan mabuk atau memang sikap aji mumpung karena Shoto berjanji akan mentraktirnya. Shoto bosan, namun ia urung mengeluarkan ponsel. Bakugo juga tidak melakukan apa-apa selain meminum birnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Oy, _hanbun-yaro_." Gumam Bakugo, sedikit berbisik. "Kapan-kapan, kau mau makan denganku lagi? Atau minum? Aku akan bayar sendiri."

Shoto melirik malas. "Kenapa aku harus mau?"

"Terserah."

Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu membenamkan puntung rokoknya di asbak. Ia memberikan _business card_ -nya pada Bakugo begitu saja. Pemuda bermanik _jasper_ itu hanya menerimanya dengan acuh, menganggap bahwa itu adalah jawaban afirmatif dari si lokomotif.

"...aku jarang...punya teman minum." Gumam Bakugo lagi.

"Kasihan." Lirih Shoto pasif.

"Bukan." Bakugo mendadak sewot. "Aku bisa ajak siapa saja. Mereka pasti mau. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar diam sepertimu."

"Apa bedanya dengan makan sendiri kalau kau tidak bicara dengan teman jalanmu?"

"Apa kau pernah, merasa benar-benar jenuh dengan kehidupanmu...sampai pada satu titik dimana kau ingin menikmati hal-hal sederhana dengan diam?"

Shoto memantik rokok kedua. Ia mengepulkan asap sebelum melirik Bakugo lagi. "...kira-kira...aku paham maksudmu."

Bakugo mengangguk, lalu menandaskan birnya. Shoto membayar tagihannya dan mereka kembali naik kereta ke tujuan masing-masing

* * *

"Yo."

Shoto tidak menyangka kalau Bakugo benar-benar menghubunginya. Dan sekarang, selang satu bulan setelah pertemuan mereka, kini mereka bertemu kembali. Lokasi _meet up_ di sebuah _izakaya_ yang jaraknya 30 menit jalan kaki dari stasiun Hosu. Bakugo mengenakkan _jeans_ robek-robek dan kaos hitam lengan pendek yang bagian ujung lengannya ia gulung, _totebag_ kain bertuliskan _disc 30% for member_ dari _konbini_ dan dilengkapi sendal karet.

"Sesuai janjimu." Shoto melepas jasnya setelah keduanya masuk dan mendapatkan tempat duduk. "Bayar sendiri."

"Kheh. Tentu saja. Aku kan punya uang!" balas Bakugo pedas.

"Uang jajan dari orangtua tidak bisa diklaim sebagai uang pribadimu."

"Enak saja! Aku ini kerja sambil kuliah, _hanbun-yaro_. Cih!"

Sudut alis Shoto menukik, nampak tertarik. "Oya? Kau kuliah apa?"

"Kedokteran."

Shoto terbelalak, lalu menggerlingkan pandangannya. "Nggak ketebak."

Tentu saja, di kepala Shoto ia membayangkan bocah brutal ini mungkin saja siswa akademi kepoilisian atau petugas pemadam kebakaran. Merasa tersinggung dengan ekspresi wajah Shoto, ia menunjukkan kartu identitas mahasiswanya. Bakugo Katsuki adalah mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Yuuei.

" _Subarashii..."_ ungkapnya dengan nada datar. "Kenapa kau mau jadi dokter?"

"Aku mau masuk tim forensik." Ujarnya. "Awalnya aku cuma berpikir mau jadi dokter karena profesi itu lumayan menjanjikan. Aku pintar, dan masuk Yuuei lewat beasiswa. Terus saat si _kuso baba_ tanya aku mau jadi dokter apa, aku mulai kepikiran. Dokter apa yang jarang ada tetapi keren? Pilihanku, kalau bukan jadi psikiater ya jadi tim forensik. Dan kudengar tim forensik di Jepang digaji cukup besar."

Shoto hanya mendengarkan, tidak menjawab. Seorang wanita mengantarkan mereka buku menu.

" _Karaage,_ Kirin Lager, _gyoza_." Shoto menyerukan pesanannya pada perempuan tersebut.

" _Buta kakuni. Edamame. Kuro kirishima._ " Bakugo membalik menu. "Es krim kacang merah."

Setelah mengkonfirmasi pesanan, wanita itu pergi. Kejadiannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka makan bersama. Keduanya diam, tampak tidak keberatan didampingi senyap tiada akhir. Shoto mematik rokok, dan Bakugo hanya menopang dagu, menunggu dengan tak sabar. Lucunya, diantara keduanya tidak ada yang menyalakan ponsel. Padahal sudah lumrah di zaman milenial ini bahwa ponsel sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan manusia yang tidak terpisahkan. Shoto menawarkan _karaage_ miliknya untuk dibagi berdua, sementara Bakugo menawarkan minumannya. _Kuro Kirishima_ adalah sejenis _whiskey_ buatan Jepang yang rasanya manis dan kental, namun terasa tajam di akhir. Shoto sempat tersedak karena rasa tajamnya lebih kuat dari yang ia kira. Bakugo terkekeh dan memakan _buta kakuni_ (semur daging perut babi) di mangkuknya dengan nikmat. Keduanya berbagi _kuro kirishima_ hingga akhirnya si pramusaji menegur dan menyodorkan _bill_. Shoto yang mulai limbung merogoh kantongnya, dan berdecak kesal ketika hanya menemukan selembar 10.000 yen

"... _kuso_. Uang tunaiku kurang." Shoto mendesis, lalu mengeluarkan kartu debitnya. "Bisa?"

" _Hai."_ Si pramusaji mengangguk. "Silakan, ikut ke kasir."

Bakugo menunggu di pintu depan, mengulurkan dua lembar 10.000 dan enam lembar 1000 yen.

"Nih, uangmu."

"Hmm."

Shoto menerimanya, namun ketika ia hendak mengantongi uangnya ia menjatuhkan segala benda di tangannya—dompet, ponsel, berikut uang yang tadi diberikan Bakugo. Pemuda pirang itu berdecak kesal dan memungut semua barang-barang Shoto, lalu menjejalkannya dengan kasar ke dalam tas _slingbag_ yang ia gunakan.

"Tampaknya _kuro kirishima_ terlalu keras buatmu." Bakugo terkikik, lalu cegukan kecil mencekat nafasnya sejenak.

"Uhmm." Shoto mengucek-ucek rambutnya. Ia memang minum alkohol, namun tidak dengan jumlah sebanyak tadi. Kepalanya berdenging dan ia merasa seluruh dunia bergoyang setiap ia berusaha melangkah maju. "Kurasa, iya. Tapi aku masih sanggup pulang."

"Mau pulang naik apa? Ini sudah jam 2 pagi."

"Kereta."

Bakugo menggerlingkan matanya. Shoto melirik jamnya dan ia mendengus. Pantas saja mereka disodori _bill_ tanpa diminta. Diusir secara sopan. Kereta terakhir tiba jam 12 malam dan ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Jarak dari Kitagawa ke Hosu sekitar 45 km. Masih bisa ditempuh naik taksi...

"Kau mau nginep di tempatku? Besok pagi kau harus pulang, tapi. Jangan karena minum denganku kau jadi lupa kerja." Pundak Bakugo melorot lelah.

"Rumahmu? Bilang apa aku pada orangtuamu?" Shoto menggaruk rambutnya, nampak antara bingung dan lelah, atau anak jaman sekarang menyebutnya _halu_.

"Tidak ada. Aku tinggal sendiri. Orangtuaku di Shizuoka."

Shoto menggeram singkat, menyuarakan setuju. Bakugo mendekat, melingkarkan lengan Shoto ke pundaknya dan memapahnya berjalan.

"Jauh tidak?"

Bakugo berpikir sejenak. "Lumayan. 1 km."

"Mati saja aku."

"Mau kubuat mati betulan?"

Shoto terkekeh, lalu cegukan. "Jangan."

"Kau pasti belum nikah. Atau belum lunas cicilan rumah atau mobil. Orang-orang seumurmu punya masalah rumit yang kadang dibuat-buat sendiri, _oji-san._ "

"Umurku baru 26, bocah brengsek." Shoto menempeleng pelan kepala Bakugo.

Bakugo meringis. Ia melepas papahannya dan menyelengkat kaki Shoto sehingga pemuda itu terjerembab ke aspal. Shoto mengaduh dan meringkuk, bersusah payah bangun sampai akhirnya Bakugo kembali memapahnya sambil jalan.

"Masih untung bukan kepalamu yang ku-sleding, _hanbun-yaro_." Bakugo terkekeh senang.

"Jahat." Shoto mengaduh. "Benar-benar anak iblis. Kau lahir di neraka, ya?"

"Neraka Jahanam sebelah barat." Bakugo menyeringai bangga.

"Kalau aku mati dan masuk neraka, ajak aku ke kampung halamanmu, ya?"

* * *

Bakugo tinggal di sebuah apartemen studio sederhana yang membosankan. Hanya ada sofa, TV, dapur minimalis, kamar mandi, balkon dan sebuah kamar tidur dengan kasur yang lumayan besar, belum sampai _queen size_. Mungkin hanya _double bed_ saja. Bakugo memapah Shoto ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci kaki dan wajahnya, lalu ia mendorong pria berambut nyentrik itu ke kasurnya. Bakugo merangkak naik dan berbaring di sebelahnya begitu saja. Ia baru menyalakan ponsel, melihat-lihat _feed_ akun Instagram miliknya. Shoto, yang sudah setengah sadar asal-asalan melepas pakaiannya—jas, sabuk, celana, kaos kaki, dan hanya meninggalkan dirinya dengan sehelai kemeja yang bahkan hanya ia buka kancingnya dan celana dalam model _brief._ Di balik kemejanya, ia mengenakkan kaos polos berwarna putih.

"Oy, _hanbun-yaro_! Jangan geletakan gitu, dong. Yang namanya numpang harus tahu diri." Tegur Bakugo.

Terlambat.

Todoroki Shoto sudah mendengkur. Pulas. Pergi ke alam mimpi. Sampai jumpa. Selamat bertemu di pagi hari esok yang cerah dan merona manja.

Pemuda bermanik _jasper_ itu hanya diam, memperhatikan orang yang tak terlalu ia kenal ini tidur dengan pulasnya karena separuh mabuk. Kepalang kasihan, Bakugo menanggalkan kemeja Shoto dan membereskan pakaiannya, menggantung semuanya di ujung meja kamar tidurnya. Bakugo kembali lagi ke ranjang dan memperhatikan wajah Shoto karena penasaran. Wajahnya bulat dengan garis rahang halus. Matanya sipit dengan garis-garis tegas. Rambutnya—meski warnanya membingungkan, terlihat halus dan lebat. Teksturnya lemas sehingga mungkin akan runtuh lagi meski sudah ditata dengan _pomade._

"Walaupun kau ini tampan, tampaknya kau payah..." Bakugo berbisik, memperhatikan ada bekas luka di mata kiri Shoto.

Meskipun bau alkohol dan rokok dan sedikit bau keringat, parfum Shoto masih tercium jelas. Aromanya lembut, seperti harum kayu dan rempah. Insting dan rasa lelah bercampur mabuk sedikit membuat Bakugo menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Shoto. Ia tercenung sejenak, menikmati bahwa kehadiran pria aneh ini sedikit banyak mulai membuatnya kerasan.

"Oy, _hanbun-yaro_..." Bakugo melirik, berbisik pada helai-helai rambut Shoto. "Kalau kau _gay_ , kita pacaran yuk."

Tidak ada jawaban. Shoto masih mendengur halus.

Bakugo memilih mematikan lampu dan terjun ke alam mimpi setelahnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Yo, minna. Mau ngomong apa ya aku di chapter ini? Ah, terima kasih buat yang baca dan review. Aku senang masih ada yang mau bacaaaaaa. Aku akan coba update secepat kilat tapi akan tetap lihat kondisi diri sendiri dan kerjaan juga. Anyway, jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna! See you on the next chapter.**


	3. Bakugo Katsuki, bagian kedua

Hal paling buruk yang harus dihadapi setelah mabuk adalah _hangover_.

 _Hangover_ adalah kondisi tidak mengenakkan yang dialami manusia setelah mengkonsumsi alkohol. Gejalanya seperti mual, pusing, muntah, dehidrasi, sulit fokus, berkeringat, mengantuk, mulut kering, beberapa masalah perut bagian dalam (kembung, mulas, diare atau konstipasi, tergantung setiap orang).

Dan semua gejala ini dialami Shoto ketika bangun, pukul setengah lima pagi. Ia bangun karena merasa gerah, rambutnya lepek dan kaus dalamnya lembab kena keringat. Kepalanya berdenging. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Mual hebat membuatnya berlari ke toilet dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Shoto memang sesekali minum satu atau dua kaleng bir, kadangkala _cocktail_ juga. Ia peminum ringan, dan tidak pernah minum alkohol berkadar tinggi sampai mabuk seperti semalam. Ia pertama kali mulai minum alkohol saat kuliah di Amerika, dimana ia minum hingga tidak sadarkan diri dan bangun tidur dengan kondisi yang sama parahnya seperti sekarang. Shoto kemudian mengecam dirinya untuk tidak minum sampai mabuk karena tidak ingin merasakan _hangover_ setelahnya. Namun sekarang ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Bakugo dan satu botol _kuro kirishima_ sudah cukup membuatnya muntah dan merutuk kesal secara bergantian. Tak berapa lama berselang, Shoto merasa mulas. Kali gantian ususnya yang terkuras habis karena diare. Selepas menyelesaikan urusan perutnya dan cuci muka (yang ia harap akan membuat segar, namun tidak berefek sama sekali), Shoto keluar dari toilet dan mencopot kemejanya—menggabungkannya dengan tumpukan pakaiannya yang lain di ujung meja. Bakugo sudah bangun, namun ia belum beranjak dari ranjang. Shoto kembali memanjat kasur dan rebahan di sebelahnya.

" _Ohayou_." Sapanya malas.

"Hmmm." Bakugo bergelung, menggumam lemas. Ia menaikkan selimutnya sampai sebatas dada.

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

Bakugo dengan enggan merogoh meja samping ranjang, mencari ponsel. Melihat tanggal dan jadwal, berikut sederet _chat_. "Ada kelas sore. 1 mata kuliah jam 2. Kelasnya batal. Dosennya sakit."

"Aku libur."

"Libur di hari Jumat?"

"Aku kerja di _art firm_. Kalau tidak ada panggilan aku libur."

Bakugo mengucek matanya, nampak bahwa nyawanya belum terkumpul benar.

"Kau tangguh." Bisik Shoto. "Tidak seperti aku."

"Wooo, iyalah. Aku ini jagonya bikin orang mabuk." Bakugo menyeringai tipis. "Dan sialnya selalu jadi komandan pasukan pengurus orang mabuk."

" _Otsukare_." Shoto menepuk-nepuk kepala Bakugo. "Aku lapar."

"Jangan makan. Kau pasti muntah." Bakugo membenamkan lagi wajahnya ke bantal. "Tunggu sejam lagi."

"Aku nggak minta dimasakin. Aku minta makananmu saja. Kalau tidak ada kita _delivery_."

"Ada." Bakugo memunggungi Shoto. "Aku malas bergerak. Kau tidur lagi saja, sih."

Shoto menurut. Ia berbaring di sebelah Bakugo, terdiam. Ia menunggu kantuk namun sakit kepalanya membuat kantuk tidak lagi terasa.

"Oy, _hanbun-yaro_. Kau bau." Keluh Bakugo. "Bau keringat. Bau muntah. Bau om-om."

"Memang kayak apa bau om-om, bocah setan?" balas Shoto pedas.

"Bau rokok campur bau parfum."

Shoto tidak menggubris Bakugo. Ia berusaha bangkit, dan berjalan menuju dapur karena merasa haus. Sambil menyajikan dirinya sendiri segelas air putih, ia melihat tembok apartemen Bakugo dihiasi beberapa foto berbingkai. Ia dan tiga orang anak muda yang salah satunya adalah perempuan berambut merah dengan dada montok. Ia banyak foto dengan perempuan itu. Mungkin pacarnya. Bakugo tidak banyak memasang ekspresi aneh, namun terlihat bahwa ia senang berfoto dengan perempuan itu. Ada foto lagi yang mungkin fotonya dan kedua orangtua. Di dekat televisi ada rak dinding yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal kedokteran, dan di meja kecil di bawah televisi ada buku yang nampaknya tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian Bakugo: _Becoming hoomanly for cats, Authentic Japanese cuisine, Basic introduction of composing music, Guitar Tab Tutorial: Intermediate level,_ dan beberapa _manga shonen_. Ada beberapa botol kaca beling berisi aneka bunga kering yang nampaknya pajangan dari penghuni apartemen sebelumnya—bagian itu terlihat berdebu dan tidak terlalu dipedulikan.

Bakugo baru bangun sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia menggaruk rambutnya, dan membuka kulkas. Ia mengeluarkan satu karton telur, lalu tomat merah besar-besar, cabai merah kecil yang nampaknya sangat pedas, daun bawang dan satu bungkus _bacon_.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu sarapan di _cafe_." Ungkap Shoto. "Nggak usah repot-repot."

" _O raku ni nasette_ (santai saja)." Bakugo melirih. "Lagian, dimana harga diriku kalau kasih makan satu tamu saja nggak bisa?"

Shoto tersenyum, lalu duduk dengan manis di kursi meja makan. Bakugo dengan cekatan membuat telur mata sapi, _bacon_ yang ditumis dengan potongan tomat dan daun bawang, lengkap dengan dua lembar roti tawar yang dipanggang dalam _toaster_ listrik.

"Jangan minum teh atau kopi. Di kulkasku ada _lemon juice_ botolan. Kau minum itu dengan air dingin biar perut dan kepalamu nggak berhamburan." Tegur Bakugo ketika Shoto hendak menyeduh teh sendiri.

Pemuda bermata _jasper_ itu mengucap _ittadakimasu_ sebelum menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Shoto menuruti ucapan Bakugo dengan melarutkan dua sendok air jeruk lemon botolan dengan segelas air. Lalu setelah 10 menit, ia bisa makan dengan tenang. Sarapan sederhana yang cukup menyenangkan dan padat gizi, mengingat tomat yang dimasukkan Bakugo lebih banyak dibandingkan irisan _bacon_. Tampaknya piring Shoto tidak dibubuhi cabai sama sekali.

"Bakugo." Panggilnya. "Punyaku tidak pedas."

Tampak tak ingin repot, Bakugo mengambilkan dua butir cabai merah kecil untuk Shoto. Pria berambut nyetrik itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu menggerus cabai itu dengan sendoknya dan mulai makan. Rasa pedasnya langsung menghantam, membuatnya langsung tersadar seketika. Ia banyak-banyak memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya dan terus mengunyah agar rasa pedasnya hilang. Keringat deras mengucur dari dahinya, dan Shoto menandaskan air minumnya dengan kalap.

" _Yabai!"_ Shoto merutuk. "Nggak hancur lambungmu setiap pagi makan ini?"

" _Surprise, motherfucker_." Bakugo tergelak. " _Special breakfast from Western Hell_."

" _Fuzaken ja nee yo..._ (kau bercanda, hah?)..." Shoto kembali mengambil air minum. "Setelah mandi, aku akan pulang. Terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku numpang."

"Hmm." Bakugo mengangguk. "Ajak aku ke rumahmu juga, ya. Pasti enak, banyak pembantu. Tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki."

"Sok tahu." Shoto mencibir. "Kau belum kenal aku lama sudah main tebak-tebakan. Kenapa lagamu kayak Tuhan?"

"Jam tanganmu." Bakugo melirik jam tangan yang masih melingkari tangan kiri Shoto. "Itu Patek Philippe Sky Moon Celestial."

Shoto melirik jam tangannya. Itu adalah hadiah ulangtahun dari kakak lelakinya, Natsuo. Ia juga suka karena desainnya yang unik dan rumit—hampir semua orang di Jepang mengira bahwa jam tangannya tersebut _custom made_ mengingat Patek Philippe merupakan salah satu merk jam tangah mewah yang lebih _booming_ di kalangan konglomerat luar Asia. Warnanya yang merupakan perpaduan dari biru tua, _platinum_ dan _rose gold_ dan ukirannya yang super detail sangat mempesona. Meskipun jam tangan bernuansa astronomi ini cukup susah untuk di _setting_ , nyatanya Shoto sangat menyayangi jam tangannya ini.

"Kau tahu barang juga." Shoto memicing curiga. "Seram."

" _Damare!_ " bentak Bakugo tersinggung. "Ayahku tukang servis dan jualan jam. Tentu saja aku tahu dari dia."

Shoto terdiam, merasa tidak enak karena membuat Bakugo tersinggung. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menghela nafas dan meneguk air minumnya.

"Kalau aku jahat, sudah kurampok kau dari kemarin, _bakayaro_." Gerutunya. "Aku masih punya harga diri, kok. Dan lagi, aku masih mau punya teman makan."

Shoto terdiam. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menopang dagu, menatap Bakugo. "Aku baru tahu kalau anak iblis bisa bersikap manis juga."

Bakugo merona. Merah padam hingga telinga dan lehernya. Ia membuang muka dan menggeram kecil. Shoto tidak tahu bahwa pujian berefek sedahsyat itu pada Bakugo. Sarapan sinting barusan membuat semua gejala _hangover_ Shoto perlahan berkurang. Kepalanya tidak lagi pening, meski ia masih sedikit mual dan keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, iya. Kau bilang kau kerja sambilan kan?" tanya Shoto. "Kau kerja dimana?"

Bakugo menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu."

Shoto memicingkan matanya. "Jadi lacur, ya?"

"Mau kusetrika bibirmu kalau ngomong sembarangan lagi, _hanbun-yaro_?!" sentak Bakugo.

"Kan aku nanya." Balasnya polos.

Bakugo mendengus malas. "Mau ikut?"

* * *

NYAN NYAN KAWAII CLUB

Shoto mematung di depan plang sebuah _cafe_ berlambang kucing itu selama dua menit. Mulutnya menganga dan nampak otaknya tengah mencerna kira-kira apa yang Bakugo kerjakan di _cafe_ seperti ini. ngomong-ngomong, si anak iblis itu sudah kabur duluan ke pintu karyawan. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Shoto melangkah masuk.

" _Irrashaimasse, nyan~"_

Disambut seorang wanita manis dengan pakaian _maid,_ ada aksesoris kucing-kucingan tambahan seperti ekor, kuping dan sarung tangan _paw_. Roknya pendek dan berenda-renda. Atasannya ketat menjiplak tubuh. Shoto hanya duduk, membaca menunya sekilas dan memesan secangkir _latte_ dan _pudding_ mangga. Seperti namanya, _cafe_ ini bernuansa kucing. Banyak aksesoris dan _gimmick_ bertema kucing. Dan jangan lupa, ada banyak arena bermain kucing dan puluhan kucing aneka jenis yang bisa dipegang dan difoto. Ada larangan untuk tidak memberi makan kucing, dan melepas kalung identitas yang digunakan si kucing. Pelayan _cafe_ aneh ini semua wanita. Wanita-wanita gemas kesukaan lelaki cabul yang biasanya minta foto. Shoto mulai berpikir apa mungkin Bakugo menjadi pramusaji dengan pakaian _maid_ dan aksesoris kucing-kucingan?

Pesanan Shoto datang cukup cepat. Ia tidak menyentuh makanannya, namun takjub melihat seekor kucing berbulu pendek dengan kuping melesak ke dalam lewat melaui kompartemen di sebelah tempat duduk Shoto, dan duduk manis di meja Shoto. Ia berwarna pirang dan putih, belang-belang mirip panda. Kucing itu terbilang besar, dan kepalanya bulat. Bulunya bersih dan ia tampak sehat dan bugar. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

" _Hora,_ Simba! Jangan lompat ke meja tamu!"

Shoto kenal suara itu.

Bakugo, dengan kaos bermotif macan, dan _apron_ berwarna krem menggendong kucing yang dipanggilnya Simba itu dengan lembut dan menimang-nimangnya. Kucing itu nampak diam, tenang berada di pelukan Bakugo. Lelaki jabrik itu melepas kucing tersebut untuk kembali bermain bersama teman-teman kucingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai seragam _maid_ kucing-kucingan?" tanya Shoto gamblang.

"Mau kubuat masuk neraka betulan?!" geram Katsuki. "Dasar cabul."

"Aku nggak cabul. Aku nanya." Balas Shoto tak mau kalah.

"Aku bekerja di sini sebagai _cat ranger_." Katsuki membalas, mengelupas segumpal bulu di sarung tangan khusus yang digunakannya dan membuang gumpalan bulu tersebut ke tempat sampah. "Spesialis urus kucing. Perempuan-perempuan itu kan bodoh. Cuma bisa pamer _oppai_ sama kucing-kucingan. Kalau aku jadi kucingnya mereka sudah kucakar-cakar sampai mati. _Kimo..._ "

Shoto terkikik pelan.

"Kau bisa ada disini sepuasnya selama _minimum spend_ di tagihanmu 2000 yen. Pesananmu sekarang bahkan belum sampai 600 yen." Tegur Bakugo. "Kalau tidak mau tambah, sejam lagi kau harus pergi."

"Kau memandikan mereka juga?" tanya Shoto, _out of topic_.

"Kasih makan. _Grooming_. Kasih vitamin. _Medical check up_. Bersihkan pasirnya." Bakugo mengangguk. Ia berjongkok dan memungut seekor kucing berbulu tebal yang motifnya mirip panda. "Yang ini namanya Tsumugi. Dia _domestic long hair_. Tsumugi adalah _host_ kami disini. Dia pasti senang digendong tamu."

Shoto belum pernah menyentuh kucing sebelumnya. Namun, Bakugo meletakkan kucing itu begitu saja di pangkuannya. Tsumugi mendengkur pelan dan meringkuk tenang di pangkuan Shoto. Bulunya halus, dan mungkin kalau kucing ini kebasahan, ia bisa menyusut. Bakugo tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana?"

Shoto berbinar. " _Kawaii..._ " ia menggaruk dagu kucing itu lembut. "Bulunya halus."

"Nggak cuma kucing ras. Kami juga ada kucing biasa. Ada yang cacat. Tapi dia masih hidup sehat."

Bakugo menunjukkan kucing bernama Chitoge—seluruh bulunya berwarna putih. Matanya buta sebelah. Dia mungkin saja kucing kampung. Ada lagi kucing yang seluruh bulunya hitam, dan ia nampak asyik berguling-guling dan melompat-lompat di arena main kucing. Shoto baru menyadari bahwa kaki kucing hitam itu hilang satu.

"Itu Toothless." Bakugo menjelaskan setelah mengikuti arah pandang Shoto. "Aku sempat dimaki-maki managerku, kenapa mau merawat Toothless dan Chitoge yang cacat. Menurutku, semua kucing punya hak yang sama. Tidak berarti karena mereka bukan kucing ras, cacat dan tidak lucu, mereka bisa ditelantarkan begitu saja. Asal pintar merawat, mereka bisa jadi sama lucunya dengan kucing ras."

Shoto menyesap kopinya. "Kau suka kucing, Bakugo?"

"Aku pelihara 7 ekor di rumah. Si _kuso baba_ itu lebih sayang kucing-kucingnya dibanding aku." Rutuk Bakugo. "Yah, sedikit banyak aku tahu cara merawatnya."

"Karena itu kau punya makanan kucing kering di toples atas lemari makananmu?"

Bakugo mengangguk. "Aku bawa sedikit-sedikit setiap hari. Kalau ketemu kucing liar, selalu kukasih makan. Di apartemen tidak boleh bawa peliharaan."

"Kupikir kau punya hobi esentrik nyemil makanan kucing."

"Mau kubuat paru-parumu pindah ke selangkangan?!" Bakugo memamerkan tinjunya.

"Ampun, tuan muda..." Shoto menangkupkan tangannya dengan gestur memohon, walaupun ekspresi datarnya menjadikan aksi tersebut seperti satirisme

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Shoto menunggu Bakugo selesai bekerja. Sebenarnya tidak sengaja. Ia keasyikan main dengan kucing-kucing, posting banyak video dan foto hingga instagram _story_ -nya habis dan seorang pramusaji menegurnya karena waktunya sudah habis. Shoto akhirnya memesan satu porsi _spaghetti napolitan_ , dan dua menu eskrim yang ia habiskan pelan-pelan sambil kembali mengamati betapa gemasnya kucing-kucing disana. Jam kerja Bakugo hanya 4 jam, dan ia bahkan kaget melihat Shoto masih disana. Merasa sungkan, ia menawari Shoto untuk mengantarnya sampai stasiun Hosu.

"Kau tampak senang." Bakugo terkekeh. "Bajumu bulu semua."

Shoto tidak menjawab. Memang menyenangkan main dengan kucing. Mungki ia akan kesana lagi dalam waktu dekat. Bakugo dan Shoto berjalan bersebelahan, tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Shoto memantik rokoknya, menyadari bahwa ia sudah 12 jam tidak merokok semenjak bangun pagi hingga saat ini. Kejadian langka, mengingat ia termasuk perokok ulung kelas kakap. Rokoknya habis tepat setelah mereka sampai di stasiun.

"Oy, _hanbun-yaro_..." Bakugo bergumam.

"Belajar panggil nama orang yang benar." Shoto menoyor kepala Bakugo.

"Lagian kau lebih pantas dipanggil _hanbun-yaro_." Bakugo membalas dengan meninju lengan Shoto. "Sana pulang."

"Kau tidak mau bilang _mata ne_ sambil lambai-lambai lucu? Biar kayak di _dorama_."

"Guyon, ih. Laknat. Om-om sinting." Sembur Bakugo muak.

Shoto membungkuk pamit, lalu berjalan ke dalam stasiun. Terbayang di benaknya ia ingin mandi air panas, lalu makan _soba_ dan tidur. Sebelum ia memasuki gerbang dalam stasiun, langkah kaki mengejarnya.

"TODOROKI!"

Pria berambut nyentrik itu nyaris menjatuhkan kartu _pass_ keretanya karena terkejut. Ia menoleh. Bakugo memang menyusulnya.

Dan semuanya nampak terlalu cepat.

Bakugo menjambak kerah jasnya dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat yang terasa nekad namun penuh perasaan, bercampur rasa malu. Shoto terperangah seperti orang dungu. Bakugo merona bahkan sampai pundak. Ia menggigit bibirnya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia berlari menjauh secepat mungkin bahkan sebelum Shoto sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Pak? Anda mau masuk, tidak?"

Shoto terperanjat. Ia buru-buru menempelkan kartunya dan masuk ke dalam peron, menunggu kereta ke arah Kitagawa dengan perasaan campur aduk dan pikiran keruh yang berkecamuk.

Bakugo itu kan orang asing.

Bakugo itu kan laki-laki.

Kenapa Bakugo menciumnya?

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done~**

 **Senangnya masih ada yg baca dan menunggu kelanjutan ffn ini. And, yess! Saya buat Bakugo yang sangar itu ternyata memiliki hati hello kitty sebagai pecinta kucing~ keknya pas aja itu biar dia ada sisi unyunya gitu. Dan yah, mungkin bahasa jepangnya bisa jadi disalah artikan sama author. But i try my best biar ga kaku-kaku banget gitu. Yosh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi saya akan lanjut! Silakan tinggalkan review! See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Todoroki Shoto, bagian kedua

"Bakugo, kau _false_ 2 _beat_!"

"Haaaah?!"

Bakugo kembali memainkan gitarnya pada bagian yang sempat terinterupsi. Perasaan masih sama. Lalu, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke mikrofon dan melanjutkan liriknya.

" _Hikari yami ore wa nukedashita...hayate ikenai nukedashita_..."

" _ii ya ii ya ii ya daaa!"_

 **DESH! DESH! DESH!**

"Kirishima _teme!_ " Bakugo menoleh. "Nggak ada _cymballs_ sebanyak itu!"

"Jiro benar!" Seru perempuan berambut merah pendek. Ia menuding-nuding Bakugo dengan tongkat pemukul drum. "Selain liriknya salah, jangan seenak udelmu ganti kunci, dong! Kau dengar aku, _bakatsuki!_ Aku yang pegang tempo di _band_ ini."

"Hrrgh!" Bakugo menggeram kesal. "Jiro, bagian reff. Bassnya saja."

Jiro mengangguk. ia memainkan bagian bass pada lagu yang sama, dimulai dari satu _part_ sebelum _reff_ karena Bakugo mencocokkan kuncinya.

" _Hikari yami ore wa nukedashitaa...hayate ikenai nukedashitaa..."_ Bakugo meneruskan permainan gitarnya hingga bagian _reffrain_ habis.

"Harusnya saat bagian _fukai yami ore wa_ gitarmu belum ganti kunci. Pada bagian _nukedashita_ baru pindah. Lalu _hayate mitai ni mugedashita_ masih dengan kunci yang sama, lalu baru pindah nada pada bagian _ore tachi wa kabe o soto e_." Jelas Jiro.

" _Kuso._ Susah sekali ternyata main gitar distorsi." Rutuk Bakugo.

"Mau gantian jadi _rythm guitar_ lagi? Asal genjreng aja bisa kelihatan ganteng, lho!" celetuk Kaminari si pemain gitar kedua.

" _Urusai!"_ hardik Bakugo kesal. "Jiro, sekali lagi."

Jiro mendesah lelah. Ia memainkan bagian bass di lirik _reff_ sekali lagi dan kali ini Bakugo menyadari kesalahannya.

"Hah! Ternyata dari Fmayor7 ke Aminor7 di bagian _nukedashita_!" ia berseru bangga. " _Hora-hora!_ Latihannya jangan malas-malasan, bocah-bocah sialan!"

"Padahal daritadi nungguin dia nyadar." Jiro mendesah lelah. "Kirishima, pacarmu tuh."

 **DUM DUM DESS!**

Kirishima membalas dengan satu pukulan nada.

Setelah tiga kali putaran lagu _great escape_ mereka mainkan, Bakugo memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan hari ini. Jiro menyandarkan bass-nya dengan hati-hati dan melompat ke sofa di pojok studio. Kaminari si gitaris kedua yang posisinya sebagai _lead guitar_ didepak Bakugo hanya menggelosor ke lantai, mendesah lega. Kirishima, si cantik nan semok yang selalu tersembunyi di balik rangkaian _cymbals_ dan set drum bersandar lelah di kursi kecilnya yang keras. Bakugo, sang _lead guitar, vocalist_ dan kapten _band_ beraliran _rock_ bernama Warhammer ini duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Jiro si cowok poni mangkok. Ia membuka ponsel dan melihat sekilas, Shoto mengunggah instagram _story_ mengenai nikmat kopi di sore hari.

"Habis istirahat kita pulang, ya. Aku capek." Keluh Kaminari.

"Lemah." Decih Bakugo. "Minum banteng merah, sana! Aku masih mau main dua lagu lagi."

" _Sonna,_ besok aku ada kuis!" Kaminari memelas. "Jiro, ayo bantu aku!"

"Memangnya kalau ada kuis kau bakalan belajar? Guyon." Jiro membalas pedas.

"Aku mau ikutan duduk! Geser, geseeeer!"

Kirishima berjalan keluar dari rangkaian _drum_ dan memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di pangkuan Bakugo. Pemuda jabrik itu tidak protes sama sekali. Jiro masih menggelosor, menikmati sebagian besar _space_ sofa untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Naa,_ Bakugo. Nanti malam ajak aku jalan, dong." Kirishima mencicit. "Kita udah sebulan nggak _ngedate_ , lho."

"Ogah. Mager." Balas Bakugo praktis. "Pasti ujung-ujungnya kau malas pulang lalu nginep. Atau kau memaksaku nginep di tempatmu. Aku sudah kena marah manajer apartemen karena ketahuan bawa cewek."

"Tetangga sebrangmu juga suka bawa cewek, kan?" Kirishima membalas sengit.

"Ceweknya Tetsutetsu nggak berisik kalau digenjot." Bakugo mengantongi ponselnya, mencium gemas dagu Kirishima. "Beda denganmu."

Wajah Kirishima merona, dan dengan kesal bercampur malu ia membekap mulut Bakugo. Jiro dan Kaminari tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Pasti _ero_ banget denger Kirishima teriak _aah aah mou..yamette..._ sambil ditunggangin." Celetuk Kaminari.

"Baru pacaran sudah kuda-kudaan. Seram." Jiro bergidik.

" _Sonna!_ Aku dan Bakugo nggak pernah begi—"

"Pernah juga nggak apa-apa." Kaminari tertawa. "Kami maklum, kok. Namanya juga pacaran."

Bakugo menatap wajah mencucu Kirishima. Kasihan juga, sebenarnya. Ia akhirnya menepuk pinggang gadis semok itu dan berbisik pelan.

"Ayo makan bareng. Kau nggak boleh nginep, tapi. Aku mau istirahat."

Pandangan Kirishima berubah cerah meski tidak keseluruhan. Setelah dua kali mengulang lagu _great escape_ , mereka menyudahi latihan _band_ untuk Warhammer hari ini. Jiro pulang menumpang mobil Kaminari. Kirishima berjalan berdua dengan Bakugo ke sebuah kedai ramen terdekat dari studio musik mereka. Biasanya personnel Warhammer akan makan disana seusai latihan, namun kali ini hanya Kirishima dan Bakugo saja. Kedua muda-mudi ini sudah pacaran hampir satu tahun. Mereka dekat sejak SMA, dan Kirishima mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Bakugo. Awalnya Bakugo tidak punya perasaan yang sama. Tetapi Kirishima itu cantik, badannya bagus, jago main musik, baik dan setia. Ada hasrat yang terpuaskan dari sisi arogansi Bakugo ketika mendeklarasikan Kirishima adalah miliknya. Cewek itu salah satu gadis yang digilai cowok-cowok di angkatannya. Banyak juga yang menghujat Kirishima karena mau-maunya pacaran dengan cowok macam Bakugo yang jelas-jelas tidak mempedulikannya. Kirishima hanya tutup telinga. Yang ia tahu, ia mencintai Bakugo. Dan buatnya, Bakugo mau menerima perasaannya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Bakugo memesan _tantanmen_ , dan Kirishima memesan _miso ramen_ dengan ekstra daging samcan babi. Keduanya makan dengan hening. Malu-malu, Kirishima meraih satu tangan Bakugo yang bebas dan menggenggamnya. Bakugo hanya balas menggamit, lalu menatap mata _jasper_ dengan bekas luka di kelopaknya tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Bakugo.

"Aku kangen." Jawab Kirishima santai.

"Kita bersama seharian ini." balas Bakugo. "Mahasiswa kedokteran itu sibuk. Belum lagi tugas-tugasku yang selalu bikin mau mati."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku berusaha mengerti." Krishima merundukkan pandangannya pada kuah pekat yang sedikit lagi habis. "Makanya, aku tidak bilang apa-apa saat kau tidak membalas pesanku. Tidak masalah kalau kita hanya sekedar papasan atau bertemu di Warhammer."

"Baguslah kalau kau paham." Bakugo menggedikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka perempuan cerewet."

Pembicaraan mereka masam. Seusai makan, mereka berpisah. Kirishima tinggal di dekat sana, sementara Bakugo kembali ke apartemennya di Hosu. Ia hanya berbaring di sofa, menyalakan TV sekedar untuk mengusir sepi. Ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Ada kekosongan yang membuat segala tarikan nafasnya terasa membosankan. Padahal ia punya semua yang ia inginkan. Karirnya bagus. Hidupnya anti drama. Pekerjaan paruh waktu yang menyenangkan. Teman-teman yang menyeganinya. Kekasih yang memujanya. Rupa fisik dan kemampuan yang pantas ia sombongkan.

Kenapa?

Bakugo merasa dirinya seperti kura-kura yang berputar-putar di dalam ember dangkal.

Ia merasa tidak puas. Ia ingin lebih!

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu meraih ponselnya, lalu mencari kontak seseorang.

* * *

"Hoy, tambah lagi es batunya!"

Chisaki Kai menyandarkan sebelah kakinya yang jenjang ke meja. Shinso Hitoshi nampak menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti ritme musik yang mengalun. Iida Tenya, yang dulunya merupakan salah satu klien dari Columbra juga nampak santai menikmati suasana. Todoroki Shoto menyematkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya sambil merogoh-rogoh saku. Ia lupa dimana koreknya. Sementara teman kerjanya yang _kawaii_ dan berambut keriting, Midoriya Izuku bergelung manja di pangkuan Chisaki Kai. Tambahan informasi saja, bahwa teman kerjanya yang fokus di bidang _advertisment_ itu kebetulan jatuh cinta dengan duda satu anak berperawakan tinggi dan berbulu mata lentik panjang yang ternyata adalah pimpinan dari Shie Hassaikai, gembong _yakuza_ yang cukup terkenal di meja judi dan pasar gelap. Identitas Chisaki sebagai seorang mafia kelas kakap awalnya tidak ketahuan sampai akhirnya ia dipertemukan dengan Shoto. Cowok berambut nyentrik itu ingat jelas kalau si duda satu anak itu pernah bertandang ke rumahnya untuk mencari si _kuso oyaji_ dalam urusan bisnis super bersahabat. Karena Shoto adalah anak bungsunya Todoroki Enji, partner bisnisnya, Chisaki memanggil Shoto dengan sebutan-sebutan bocah seperti Sho-kun atau Sho-chan, atau...

"Oy, _bocchan!"_ Chisaki memanggil Shoto, dan melemparkan korek kepadanya.

"Ukh!" Shoto dengan gugup menerima lemparannya. "Sa.. _sankyuu_."

"Kai-san masih merokok?" Midoriya bertanya santai sambil menyesap _cocktail_ -nya. Campuran _soju_ dengan _yakult_ kalau tidak salah. Tidak ada yang berani minum selain Midoriya karena minuman aneh itu datang dalam vas besar yang di dalamnya kira-kira mengandung 7 botol _yakult_. "Katanya mau berhenti?"

" _Aa..."_ Chisaki mengangguk. "Kalau lagi ingin saja. Nggak separah bocah itu."

Shoto menghela asap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskannya ke bawah. Iida menawarkan sebotol Grey Goose pada semua orang, dan Chisaki menadahkan gelasnya. Shinso sudah minum dua _pitcher_ bir sendirian, dan ia hendak tambah lagi tetapi belum memutuskan mau minum apa.

"Iida-san musim dingin lagi nanti mau nikah." Tutur Midoriya pada Chisaki.

"Midoriya! Jangan diumbar-umbar dulu." Wajah Iida memerah karena malu bercampur mabuk. "Aku baru melamarnya saja. Semoga saja jadi beneran nikah."

"Oya? Buru-buru banget." Shinso melirik malas. "Jangan cuma ngejar enaknya doang. Pikirkan dulu tabunganmu bisa tidak untuk menafkahi istrimu nanti."

"Ya...kalau kurang uang aku masih punya kontaknya Chisaki-dono." Iida menaikkan kacamatanya. "Pinjam 100 juta yen bunganya 0% dicicil 30 tahun bisa, kan?"

Chisaki mengangguk. "Habis itu aku bakar rumahmu. Kalau masih belum lunas kuculik istrimu. Kucabut rambut kepalanya setiap hari. Selanjutnya, kalau telat bayar kucabut kuku jarinya. Kalau sudah habis, lalu giginya."

" _Hidoi yo!"_ Iida berseru.

"Kalau jadi rentenir itu wajib tega." Chisaki terkekeh seram. "Naa, Izuku?"

Shoto melihat dari balik remang-remang lampu _club_ , jemari lentik Chisaki membelai lembut garis pungung Midoriya. Si _uke_ merinding, menggeliat pelan sambil menunjukkan tatapan memohon. Shinso menyenggol lengan Shoto dan pemuda itu menoleh.

"Mau _share_ minum denganku?" tanyanya monoton.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Shoto menandaskan rokoknya, kali ini tidak memulai lokomotif Shoto ronde kedua.

" _Bellini_." Shinso menyodorkan gelas tinggi khusus _champagne_. "Ini rasa _peach._ kau suka _peach_?"

" _Looks fancy_." Shoto menerima gelas dari bossnya tersebut. "Iida-san? Chisaki-san? Midoriya?"

"Ung." Iida menggeleng. "Tidak suka. Terlalu manis."

"Malam masih panjang. Kenapa kau hajar terus dengan yang keras, hah?" Shinso melengos. "Kau mau, Midoriya."

"Sedikit saja." Midoriya menerima gelas tambahan dari pelayan.

Shoto melirik Chisaki. Lelaki itu hanya memberikan gestur mempersilakan, ungkapan tersirat bahwa ia menolak dengan halus tawaran minumnya. _Cocktail_ yang dipesan Shinso itu bernama Bellini. Manis, terasa seperti soda rasa _peach_ dengan aksen alkohol yang lembut. Tidak terasa membosankan seperti minumannya Iida, tidak ajaib seperti minumannya Midoriya dan Shoto tidak tahu bagaimana rasa minuman Chisaki. Sang _gokudo_ itu minum alkoholnya luar biasa kuat. Ia sudah minum dua botol _vodka_ sendiri, _langsung dari botolnya_. Disusul dengan segelas _sazerac_ , _cocktail_ yang rasanya mencekik di tenggorokan kalau menurut Shoto. Ia sibuk mencumbu Midoriya selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya lanjut minum lagi. Kekasihnya tidak banyak minum selain _soju_ dengan _yakult_ itu.

Shoto sebenarnya merasa kurang _klik_ dengan teman-teman minumnya hari ini. Shinso dan Iida adalah kawan lama, dan mereka banyak membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti Shoto (politik luar negeri, ekonomi dunia dan permainan saham). Pasangan aneh itu, meski sesekali mereka berciuman atau colek-colek sedikit, interaksinya intens namun minim percakapan.

Shoto seperti sedang linglung akhir-akhir ini.

 _Ah, iya._

Shoto meraba bibirnya sendiri.

 _Semenjak Bakugo menciumnya_.

Ada perasaan tidak nyaman setelah itu. Shoto sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak mengontak Bakugo. Tidak ada pesan juga dari sebrang sana. Bukan berarti Shoto jijik. Tidak seperti itu. Ia besar di Amerika. Kaum LGBT bukan sesuatu yang aneh buatnya. Itu cuma salah satu kelainan seksual. Shoto tetap suka melihat bokong kencang dan payudara bulat seorang perempuan. Tetapi ia tidak tertarik mencobanya sendiri. Sementara, di lain sisi ia juga yakin dirinya bukan _gay_. Todoroki Shoto tidak pernah pacaran selama 26 tahun hidupnya. Mencicipi hubungan seks juga belum. Cerita tentang hubungan sesama jenis yang ia tahu di Amerika penuh dengan hubungan tubuh. Shoto tidak merasakan intensitas yang sama.

Tidak setelah ia melihat hubungan Midoriya dan Chisaki.

Jujur saja, Midoriya sendiri tahu kalau pria itu sakit jiwa. Ia punya anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun yang diasuhnya sendiri, dan ia titipkan pada pembantu dikala papa-nya ingin senang-senang ala orang dewasa atau sedang sibuk bekerja. Meski sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Midoriya, Chisaki tetap menggagahi lacur-lacur perempuan secara rutin. Anehnya, Midoriya adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang ia sentuh dengan _intimacy_ sepekat itu. Menurut penuturan si _advertiser_ berambut ikal hijau itu, Chisaki menyetubuhi perempuan untuk memuaskan _altar ego_ -nya sebagai laki-laki tulen dan menjadikan hubungannya dengan Midoriya sebagai sesuatu yang lebih privat.

Gampangnya, Chisaki memperlakukan Midoriya seperti kekasih sungguhan. Bukan alat pemuas birahi.

Bisa begitu?

Kadung penasaran, Shoto menepuk siku pria tinggi tersebut.

"Hah?" ia menoleh, setengah acuh.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Seru Shoto, setengah berteriak.

* * *

Shoto mengajak Chisaki menuju area luar klub. Ia memantik kembali rokoknya sebelum mengembalikan koreknya pada Chisaki.

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan."

"Bicara saja." Balas Chisaki santai. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya. Ujung rokok itu ia tempelkan pada bara rokok yang tengah dihisap Shoto sampai terbakar, barulah ia bergabung menjadi si cerobong asap Chisaki.

"Sebulan ini aku kenalan dengan laki-laki." Shoto memainkan rokok di sela-sela jarinya. "Aku sering ketemu dengannya di kereta. Kami minum bareng. Ngobrol. Suatu hari aku kena _jackpot_ , lalu ia membawaku menginap."

Chisaki mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Lalu, setelah itu sorenya aku pulang," Shoto menghela rokoknya lagi. "Sebelum kami pisah dia menciumku. Aku belum mengontaknya lagi setelah ini. Tapi, setelah itu perasaanku jadi campur aduk. Aku senang punya teman baru. Dia baik. Dia mengurusku dengan baik padahal belum lama kenal. Dia tahu aku punya uang, tapi tidak memanfaatkanku. Lalu setelah itu aku jadi kepikiran terus."

"Kau suka padanya, bodoh." Chisaki melirik malas.

"Kupikir juga begitu." Shoto membalas. "Tapi...entahlah. Sepertinya aku krisis identitas."

"Aku tahu semenjak lihat warna rambutmu."

Shoto mendelik kesal, lalu ia membuang muka. "Kau sendiri kenapa mau jadi biseks?"

"Kenapa, ya..." Chisaki menengadah, nampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku ini awalnya normal. Ada istri, ada anak. Lalu pekerjaanku membuatku punya fasilitas prostitusi. Bercinta dengan banyak perempuan itu asyik. Sampai aku terbentur dengan titik jenuh. Istriku bukan perempuan yang pandai soal seks, tapi permainannya lebih baik ketimbang semua wanita yang pernah kucoba."

Shoto menunggu helaan rokok Chisaki. Lelaki itu menghabiskan rokoknya lebih cepat, lalu sambung sebatang lagi.

"Setelah istriku mati, aku hilang selera pada perempuan." Chisaki menjawab gamang. "Dan temanmu itu, tidak sengaja kutemui karena ia yang mengantar dan menemani anakku. Anakku pernah hilang di mall saat aku jalan-jalan dengannya. Lalu kami kenalan. Ia tidak terlihat seperti lelaki _gay_ , awalnya. Tapi ada satu sisi yang membuatku tertarik."

"Aku tahu cerita selanjutnya." Shoto melirik. "Kau mencekoki Midoriya sampai mabuk lalu memperkosanya di mobilmu."

"Jangan ngawur, bocah biadab." Hardik Chisaki dengan suara manis. "Aku memerkosanya, kalau dia melawan. Nyatanya dia tidak melawan."

"Tentu saja, dia mabuk." Shoto memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Ah, dia cerita lagi selanjutnya?" tanya Chisaki. "Aku mengajaknya seks lagi _setelah_ dia sadar."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak buruk juga." Chisaki terkekeh pelan. "Aku dan dia sama-sama ketagihan. Ia pernah bilang mau bertemu dengan anakku, lalu semuanya berjalan dengan natural. Singkat cerita, dari selangkangan naik ke hati."

"Ergh... _kimo_..." Shoto bergidik.

"Memang jijik kalau diceritakan." Chisaki menandaskan rokok keduanya. "Lebih baik dinikmati saja."

Shoto terdiam. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali mengisap rokoknya. "Kupikir bicara denganmu bisa membuatku lega."

"Oh, aku bersedia kasih tutor gratis." Chisaki meraih dagu Shoto, lalu memutar wajahnya agar mereka berpandangan. Matanya berkilat. Wajahnya yang berkesan bengis itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku nggak mau nikung sahabatku. Makasih." Tolak Shoto halus. Ia menepis dagunya dari cengkraman Chisaki.

"Oh, kata siapa nikung?"

Chisaki melangkah mendekat, mendorong Shoto perlahan hingga ia terpojok sudut dinding. Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shoto, lalu berbisik lirih hingga membuat seluruh nadinya melintir.

"Pernah dengar istilah _threesome_ , Sho-chan?"

* * *

 **Hallo, minna. Maaf ya author baru bisa update lagi. Kerjaan yang jadwalnya padat sama tawaran comission bikin aku harus kerja ekstra keras untuk update di chapter ini. semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. dan jangan tanya mana adegan bakutodo/todobaku lagi. Akan tiba pada waktunya, kalian sabar aja ya /dilindes.**

 **Naa, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa.**


	5. Bakugo Katsuki, bagian ketiga

**WARNING!**

 **LEMON YAOI!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BEFORE!**

* * *

Todoroki Shoto mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika melangkah keluar dari apartemen Midoriya.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya dan kenaifannya menyetujui ajakan cabul Chisaki kala itu. Dan hasilnya ia ikut ke apartemen Midoriya, melihat bagaimana hubungan sesama jenis terjadi. Bagaimana cara memulainya, bagaimana cara mengakhirinya, bagaimana cara menikmatinya sampai lupa waktu. Dengan santai, Chisaki mengajarkan Shoto betapa nikmatnya jadi _uke_ , ditambah betapa gagah dan serunya mengambil peran sebagai _seme_. Kedua peran itu ia lakukan di atas kasur Midoriya secara bergantian, kadang sekaligus. Ia sempat lupa-lupa ingat bagaimana malam itu pada akhirnya ia menyerah, dan jatuh terlelap bergelimang nikmat. Chisaki memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya dan Midoriya. Ia tidak tampak lelah meski habis menggempur keduanya bergantian dan sekaligus. Shoto terbangun di pagi hari dengan linu mengerikan di pinggulnya. Midoriya masih nyenyak berbaring dan pimpinan Shie Hassaikai itu duduk bersila di sofa sambil menikmati acara ramalan cuaca, hanya berbalut sehelai celana _jeans_.

Setelah berbenah diri, Shoto pamit pergi dengan kesadaran yang berhamburan. Ia limbung, bingung hendak mengerjakan apa hari ini. Ia sudah mengecek jadwal dan tidak ada janji klien hari ini. Shoto punya 3 hutang desain pada 3 klien yang belum ia rampungkan. Setengah melamun, Shoto kembali ke apartemennya dan berbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengerjakan salah satu desain kamar tidur dan desain full rumah secara setengah hati. Ia hanya membuat denah dan bentuk pintu. Lalu tangga lantai dua. Desain kamar tidur ia buat sampai tuntas, namun belum ditambahkan pewarnaan. Shoto meletakan _drawing tablet_ -nya dan mendesah.

" _Hoaaa, santai. Santai. Kalau digempur secepat itu nanti kau gampang ambruk, hei!"_

" _Nghh...ahh...To—ahh! Todo—ngh! Pelan-pelan...sakit.."_

" _Nghh! Ahh! Aahh! Ukh!"_

" _Relaks, relaks. Sini, taruh pahamu dibahuku. Kau mau Izuku menghisapmu juga?"_

Shoto meremas rambutnya.

Bayangan dan sisa-sisa kejadian semalam mengilas balik di kepalanya tiba-tiba. Bulu kuduknya meremang, mengingat ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Chisaki Kai memang benar-benar pro soal seks. Ia memegang tempo dan kendali tanpa kendur sedikitpun. Shoto ingat betul melihat Midoriya menjerit dan menggelinjang ketika sesi panas mereka mulai meningkat perlahan-lahan.

Shoto menghela nafas. Ia meraih ponsel sekedar untuk membuat distraksi.

 **TING!**

Sebuah pesan masuk.

 **[Bakugo]**

 _ **Hoy, hanbun-yaro! Aku lapar. Ayo jajan donburi**_ **.**

Shoto terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengusap layar ponsel, mengetik jawabannya?

"Kau kuliah? Aku ada dirumah. Sini main. Aku buatkan sesuatu?"

Kirim.

 **TING!**

 **[Bakugo]**

 **Libur. Aku habis UTS.**

 **Rumahmu dimana?**

Shoto kembali terdiam. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang bisa bertemu Bakugo lagi. Bocah pemarah itu sebenarnya teman yang peka dan baik. Hanya saja entah, mungkin karena gengsi atau malu, ia menutupi semua itu dengan amarah yang begitu meledak-ledak.

Tapi, kalau mau jujur...

Bakugo yang sedang marah-marah itu kelihatan imut.

* * *

" _Ooki..."_

Shoto memberikan gestur mempersilakan. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Todoroki Shoto tinggal di sebuah _penthouse_ di lantai 22 gedung Phoenix Palace. Lantai dua dengan kolam renang _rooftop_. Jendela besar menampakkan pemandangan dari atas gedung yang sangat mempesona. Interiornya minimalis dan serba kayu. Ada aura hangat sekaligus sejuk ketika masuk—selain karena pendingin ruangan sentral, banyaknya tumbuhan asli yang menghiasi tempat ini juga berpengaruh.

"Aku boleh bawa barang-barangku dan pindah selamanya kesini?" tanya Bakugo dengan seringaian lebar.

"Kalau pindah selamanya aku harus urus berkas ke kantor bawah. Soalnya disini aku cuma terdaftar tinggal sendiri." Jawab Shoto santai. "Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja." Bakugo menyamankan diri. "Kupikir kalian orang kaya tinggal bayar, semua beres."

"Kebanyakan nonton film _yakuza_ kau itu." Shoto mengoper sekaleng soda rasa apel kepada Bakugo. " _Hora_."

Bakugo nampak benar-benar senang berada di apartemen Shoto. Ia menikmati koneksi internet super cepat dan saluran TV kabel. Awalnya Shoto hendak membuat masakan untuk Bakugo, namun pemuda jabrik itu lebih memilih mengganyang buah-buahan segar dari kulkas. Shoto meninggalkan Bakugo sejenak untuk memulai rutinitas renangnya sementara si pemuda pirang bergelung malas di sofa yang bahkan bisa direntangkan jadi kasur.

"Lama-lama bosan juga." Bakugo mengeluh. "Oy, Todoroki! Kalau bosan kau pergi kemana?"

Shoto, yang baru selesai membilas diri tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menurunkan handuk yang membalut rambutnya dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya. "Tidur."

"Payah. Pantas pipimu besar." Bakugo mendecih.

"Aku nggak mau dihina sama orang yang bahkan hidungnya tertutup lemak pipi sepertimu."

Bakugo menggeram tipis. Shoto beringsut duduk di sebelahnya lalu menggelosor. Ia nampak lelah dan kuyu, meski baru selesai berenang. Bakugo berbaring miring, mencuil-cuil ujung hidung Shoto.

"Mau pergi ke bar?" tanyanya gamang.

Shoto menggeleng. "Aku semalam baru dari klub. Capek."

"Aku belum pernah ke klub." Balas Bakugo. "Minimal 22 kan?"

"Tidak semua klub. Kalau diskotik, rata-rata iya." Shoto membalas muram. "Aku kesana karena urusan bisnis. Klienku kesana. Dan pacarnya temanku kebetulan punya peran spesial di Hemisphere."

"Sialan. Itu klub bagus." Bakugo mendecih. "Aku bosan. Mau ke Damien."

"Oh, itu bar yang ada _live music_ -nya itu." Shoto beranjak bangun. "Ayo."

"Naik apa? Ini sudah jam 11. Tidak ada kereta kalau mau ke sana."

Shoto berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kayu di bawah televisi dan memamerkan sebuah kunci mobil.

"Aku jarang nyetir karena malas. Tapi kalau sekali ini nggak apa-apa, lah."

Bakugo menarik kerah kausnya, lalu mendengus. "Aku nggak mungkin kesana dengan baju gembel begini. Pinjam, dong."

"Hah?" Shoto mengerenyit. "Ngelunjak juga ada batasnya, _bakatsuki_."

Bakugo melotot dan memberengut. Ia terlihat seperti berusaha menggertak, namun wajahnya malah terlihat seperti bayi harimau yang baru belajar mengaum. Shoto menarik Bakugo menuju kamarnya dan membukakan lemari lebar-lebar untuknya. Bakugo awalnya tercengang, mendapati bahwa meskipun Shoto terlihat agak cuek dengan penampilannya, selera berpakaiannya bagus juga.

"Jangan cetar-cetar. Aku juga mau agak santai." Shoto mengambil sehelai celana bahan motif tartan berwarna krem muda dan _cardigan_ kebesaran berwarna hijau gelap.

"Oh! Ini bagus. Ini juga! Aku juga punya kemeja yang kayak gini. Uniklo, ya?" Bakugo memamerkan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna kuning cerah dengan motif pohon kelapa besar-besar, mirip kemeja pantai.

Shoto melirik, lalu mengangguk.

"Ah, ini juga bagus. Terus atasannya ini..."

Bakugo memadukan _jeans_ biru pudar Shoto (yang jarang ia pakai karena warnanya tidak menarik) dan atasan _turtleneck_ bermotif loreng tentara. Sementara Shoto mengenakkan celana krem muda motif tartan, kaus putih _graphic print_ bergambar wajah serigala dengan luaran _cardigan_ kebesaran hijau gelap yang lengannya digulung. Pemuda jabrik itu duduk dengan tenang dan nyaman di jok penumpang sementara Shoto menyetir, menyetel musik di radio mobil supaya suasana tidak kikuk. Bakugo menyanyi-nyanyi kecil, dan tenyata aksen seraknya ketika bicara hilang setelah ia melantunkan lagu. Suaranya bagus, Shoto mengakui hal itu. Saat lampu merah, Shoto membuka kaca mobil dan menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

" _Hanbun-yaro_..." tegur Bakugo. "Jangan merokok sambil menyetir."

"Jangan ngatur, bocah tengik." Hardik Shoto sinis. Ia tetap memantik rokoknya dan lokomotif Shoto kembali mengasap tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku..." Bakugo mencucu, suaranya tertelan amarah yang berusaha ia redam. "Tidak suka melihatmu merokok, sebetulnya."

Shoto melirik malas. "Kau bilang waktu itu tidak keberatan."

"Kau tidak cocok terlihat merokok. Tampangmu culun."

Shoto menghela rokoknya perlahan. "Kau memaksaku minum banyak sampai _jackpot_. Lalu membuatku menginap. Lalu kau menciumku. Lalu sekarang kau melarangku merokok."

Wajah Bakugo merona. _"Damare_ , _hanbun-yaro_!"

"Aku tidak masalah dikomentari atau diatur. Tapi tidak dengan orang asing." Shoto merenungkan sedikit kata-katanya. "Kita memang saling tahu nama. Makan bareng. Nginep bareng. Tapi kita tidak bisa dibilang berteman, kan?"

Bakugo bungkam. Ia bersidekap kesal, lalu membuang muka. "Terserah kau saja. Kau bahkan bisa turunkan aku di sini."

Lampu hijau.

Shoto membuang puntung rokoknya dan melajukan mobil, namun ia membawanya ke pinggir jalan, nyaris masuk ke stasiun pengisian bensin. Bakugo menggeram kecewa. Ia hendak melangkah pergi namun pintu mobil tidak terbuka.

"Hoy! Apa ma—mmh!"

Shoto menjambak dagu Bakugo dan mengecup bibirnya. Bibir Shoto terasa hangat dan getir-manis tembakau masih tertlnggal. Kecupan itu singkat, dan _jasper_ itu kini berhadapan dengan kelabu awan badai dan biru es yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Waktu itu..." Shoto bergumam. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Bakugo menunduk, enggan menatap. Hening menyeruak diantara keduanya sampai akhirnya Bakugo bergumam.

"Tidak tahu." Katanya. "Aku suka. Terus kenapa?"

"Suka?" Shoto mengerenyit bingung.

"Aku ingin lama-lama denganmu. Ingin sama-sama. Aku punya pacar perempuan. Aku masih suka perempuan." Suara Bakugo pias, pecah serak terdengar berhamburan. "Tapi, aku suka matamu. Suka pipimu yang gembul itu. Suka rambut anehmu. Suka wangi badanmu meski kayak om-om dan bau rokok. Suka kau yang diam tapi tetap bikin nyaman. Aku nggak tahu aku kenapa. Kau laki-laki. Kita sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi...khh! _Kuso_!"

Bakugo menggeliut, nampak hampir meledak karena terhimpit frustasi dan dilema. Shoto menarik dagu Bakugo dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Kali ini semua terasa berhenti. Bakugo tak berkedip. Nafasnya tercekat. Matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya mengabur. Bakugo tak lagi menggunakan akal sehatnya. Ia merengkuh rambut beda warna itu dan melebur dirinya dalam gelora hangat ciuman mereka.

Shoto melepas Bakugo perlahan. Ia melihat manik _jasper_ itu meleleh, menciptakan anak sungai kembar di pipinya yang sekal. Bakugo nampak hancur. Pandangannya campur aduk. Shoto merengkuhnya secara naluriah, seakan hatinya berkata jika ia tidak memeluk Bakugo, pemuda itu akan hancur berpuing-puing.

"Aku bingung..." isaknya. "Kesal. Senang. Sedih juga..."

"Sudahlah." Shoto mengusap airmata Bakugo dengan sisi telapak tangannya. "Jangan gunakan kepalamu. Nanti meledak."

Shoto meraih tangan Bakugo, meletakkannya di pipinya. Tangan Katsuki terasa aneh—hangat, ada aksen kasar di ujung jari-jarinya tapi telapaknya sehalus tapak kucing. Buku-buku jari itu merayap turun dan Shoto menyapukan bibirnya ke jari-jari tangan Bakugo.

"Aku juga tidak pandai bicara. Tidak pandai berpikir juga." Shoto mengaku.

" _Hanbun-yaro_." Bakugo terkekeh. Ia menyentil pelan bibir Shoto. "Jangan harap kau bisa kabur setelah membuatku berantakan begini."

"Jadi takut..." Shoto menelusupkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Bakugo. "Takut diajak pulang kampung ke neraka sama anak iblis."

* * *

Shoto sebenarnya adalah laki-laki pemalu yang tidak suka berpikir rumit. Ia terkadang cukup oportunis, tenang dan penuh perhitungan.

Bakugo membuatnya ingin bertindak sedikit nekad.

Mereka turun dari mobil, menyelinap dalam bayangan malam diantara gang-gang sempit. Dinding beton menjadi tumpuan kala keduanya saling menyapu bibir beriring decakan nikmat. Tangan Shoto menelusup, merasakan dentum tak karuan dalam dada Bakugo. Lalu Shoto merendah, pipinya bertemu paha mulus Bakugo saat pemuda itu menupukan satu lututnya ke bahu si balok es. Bibir Shoto terasa hangat dan lembut, baik dikecap melalui mulut ataupun kepala di bawah sana. Bakugo mengusap kening Shoto, meremas rambutnya kala lelaki itu memberikan izin bersetubuh dengan mulut. Ia mengejang, sensasi basah dan hangat yang tak pernah terbayangkan ia kecap dari seorang laki-laki. Shoto sedikit menengadah, berusaha menyamankan diri dan memberi tempo. Perkakas Bakugo terasa kencang dan berdenyut-denyut. Mengendalikan dari bawah sini ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang pernah diajarkan si bejat Chisaki Kai kala itu.

"Hhh..." Bakugo merinding. Pinggulnya mengayuh mulut Shoto, berusaha masuk lebih dalam. " _Kuso..._ nghh... _"_

Shoto mengangkat kepalanya, menghisap sesuai kayuhan Bakugo yang lambat laun makin cepat. Ujungnya mendesak masuk pangkal kerongkongan Shoto dan sensasi linu dan sesak datang sampai pada titik yang membuatnya tersedak. Ia mengangkat tungkai Bakugo yang bersandar di pundaknya setinggi mungkin sampai membuat pemuda yang tengah diracapnya mengangkang dengan kemaluan menegang yang basah akan air liur dan _precum_. Shoto menyapukan bibir dan lidahnya perlahan menelusuri kontur kejantanan Bakugo hingga si pemilik manik _jasper_ melenguh pelan karena kadung nikmat. Cairan putih bening kental mengotori wajah dan rambut Shoto. Bakugo limbung, merosot hingga jatuh terduduk dan merapatkan kedua pahanya.

"Dasar mesum." Ia mencucu. "Mesum. Cabul. Bejat. Biadab."

" _Doumo_." Shoto menyeka setitik mani Bakugo yang mengotori bawah matanya. "Mau lagi?"

Meski malu, Bakugo mengangguk. Ia menanggalkan celananya dan merentangkan tungkai. Ia telanjang dari pinggang hingga mata kaki karena masih mengenakkan sepatu. "Kau ini homo, ya? Handal betul masalah begini."

"Mungkin." Shoto merunduk, mengecup lembut ujung kelelakian Bakugo. "Aku tidak pernah pacaran. Kupikir dibeginikan itu enak. Aku tidak bisa mengulum kemaluanku sendiri."

Bakugo mengeplak kepala Shoto karena gemas. " _Aho. Hanbun-yaro_. Otakmu di selangkangan, ya?"

"Enak saja." Shoto merengut. "Otakku di kepala. Tapi jarang kugunakan. Kebanyakan berpikir di jaman sekarang nanti gila."

"Bukannya kau memang _sudah_ gila?" Bakugo terkekeh pelan. Nafasnya kembali tercekat dan berubah menjadi desahan lirih ketika Shoto kembali mencicip perkakasnya. "Kau mengoralku di gang. Aku bisa disangka lacur."

"Hmmm." Shoto masih mengulum dan mengecap, menggeleng pelan. Ia memainkan _kepala bawah_ Bakugo sambil bergumam. "Khau bhukan lahur _."_

Bakugo menggelinjang. Ia menjambak rambut Shoto dan menjauhkannya dari selangkangannya. "Jangan ngomong sambil hisap begitu, _bakayaro_! Geli!"

Shoto terkekeh. Ia mengelak dan jambakan Bakugo terlepas. Keningnya ia sandarkan ke lutut Bakugo. Tangan ramping penuh fantasi itu mengusap sisi dalam paha Bakugo lalu berbisik mesra.

"Kau mau jadi _top_ atau _bottom_?

* * *

 **akhirnya bisa update chapter 5. Jangan tanya kenapa pendek banget. Saya sudah siapkan kejutan untuk kalian semua di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu frost burning update. author disibukkan dengan kerjaan utama dan kerjaan sampingan dan akhirnya bisa update memenuhi keinginan readers sekalian. Tetap read and Review fanfic ini. Karena sesungguhnya review kalian akan membantu perkembangan author untuk menulis fanfic yang lebih cucok (dan lebih jahanam muahahahahaha).**

 **sekian bacotankuh. See you on the next chapter~~**


	6. Todoroki Shoto, bagian ketiga

**WARNING**

 **LEMON, YAOI, ADULTERY, 18++, NSFW**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Shoto tetap menuruti keinginan Bakugo untuk pergi ke Damien.

Bar itu penuh sesak. Hanya tersisa satu kursi dan Bakugo membiarkan Shoto duduk di _bar stool_ sementara dirinya bersandar di meja bar sambil menikmati musik. Pesanan mereka berdua hanya sebotol bir-Corona untuk Bakugo dan Kirin Lager untuk Shoto.

"Kau fanatik sekali dengan merk itu." Bakugo menyesap birnya perlahan, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Shoto. Lagunya sedang kurang seru meskipun _live music_.

"Aku bukan tipe yang suka minum banyak." Shoto membelai lembut rambut Bakugo. "Kau mau mengurusiku lagi kalau mabuk?"

"Ogah. Kubawa kabur saja mobilmu." Bakugo terkekeh.

"Anak iblis."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku lahir di neraka." Timpal Bakugo.

Bakugo menelusupkan tangannya di saku celana Shoto dan merampas rokoknya. Pria berambut nyentrik itu nampak tak suka saat Bakugo mencabut sebatang rokoknya dan menempelkan ujung filternya di bibir Shoto.

"Mana yang lebih enak?" Tanyanya. "Benda ini atau punyaku?"

Shoto menggerling. "Tergantung."

"Apanya yang tergantung?"

"Kalau ini, sekali bakar lalu habis." Shoto meraih batang rokok itu lalu menyingkirkannya dari tangan Bakugo. Ia mendekat lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir pemuda pirang itu. "Kalau yang ini candu."

Meski tipis, Bakugo tersenyum. Ia mendekat, sampai pinggangnya berada diantara celah paha Shoto yang posisi duduknya lebih tinggi sedikit dari Bakugo berdiri saat ini. Shoto merengkuh Bakugo dan melihat nampaknya Bakugo sendiri tidak lagi berminat menghabiskan malam di bar ini.

"Kau mau pulang, hmm?" Tanya Shoto lembut.

Bakugo menggeleng. "Kalau pulang, kita tidak ada kegiatan."

"Kita bisa tanding renang atau nonton film."

"Todoroki, aku punya pacar." Kata Bakugo lagi. "Apa dengan begini artinya aku berselingkuh denganmu?"

Shoto merenung sejenak. "Teknisnya, iya. Tapi aku tidak merasa dirugikan jadi selingkuhan."

Bakugo mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menggesek hidungnya ke garis wajah Shoto. Tangannya dengan canggung meraba selangkangan pria itu. Masih setengah tegang sisa adegan panas tadi. Shoto menggigit ujung bibirnya. Bakugo ragu-ragu mencium telinga Shoto dan berbisik.

"Seperti apa rasanya?" Tanya Bakugo. "Seks sesama jenis?"

"Enak." Jawab Shoto singkat. "Kau mau?"

"Terdengar mengerikan." Bakugo bergidik pelan. "Tapi _blowjob_ -mu yang tadi enak."

Shoto hanya tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kau nggak mau jadi uke, kita bisa tukar."

"Lebih enak mana?"

Shoto menggedikkan bahu. "Dua-duanya, kurasa?"

"Kau mau mengangkang untukku?" Bakugo terperangah.

"Nungging pun bersedia."

Bakugo membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk bahu Shoto. Hal teraneh yang dirasakannya ketika mengenal Shoto adalah bahwa hawa keberadaan pria itu begitu nyaman. Ia dingin dan kaku, namun ada sekelumit ketenangan yang didapat Bakugo ketika ia berada bersama Shoto.

Hanya saling diam dan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Todoroki..."

"Apa?"

Bakugo memeluknya. Cukup erat sampai Shoto merintih.

"Aku nginep. Aku mau tidur di pelukanmu."

* * *

Bakugo bersikukuh ingin menyetir pulang. Shoto dengan berat hati mengizinkan setelah Bakugo menunjukkan SIM dan menyogoknya dengan ciuman mesra bertubi-tubi. Meski berperangai temperamental, nampaknya Bakugo terlihat cukup fokus saat menyetir. Ia tenang dan perhitungan. Shoto sudah pucat pasi membayangkan Bakugo akan ugal-ugalan di jalanan dengan mobilnya.

"Todo-"

"Shoto saja." Sela Shoto ketus. "Apa lagi?"

Bakugo menggerling malas. "Aku lapar."

"Tadi ditawarin makan nggak mau. Siapa suruh cuma makan apel dan jeruk?"

Bakugo memberengut. Tanpa menanyakan pendapat Shoto, ia banting setir ke sebuah restoran burger cepat saji dan parkir. Shoto hanya mengulum senyum dan menyusul Bakugo memasuki restoran.

"Aku mau _chicken nugget_ sama _choco top ice cone_." Seru Shoto santai di belakang Bakugo.

"Diam. Mati saja, _hanbun_ - _yaro_." Gerutu Bakugo.

Pemuda pirang itu menunggu dengan gelisah dalam antrian panjang yang nampak tak bergerak. Seorang anak kecil berambut panjang sepunggung berjalan sambil menyeruput minuman dalam gelas ekstra besar. Mungkin karena gelas itu cukup berat dan licin bagi tangannya yang mungil, gelas besar itu tergelincir dan jatuh. Genangan _cola_ dan bongkahan es batu terlihat mengotori lantai.

"Yah, tumpah..." anak itu mendesah kecewa. "Gimana..."

Shoto menghampiri anak kecil manis itu karena kasihan melihatnya memungut bongkahan es batu dan kembali menutup gelasnya yang masih berisi setengah. Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan sesi minum asiknya, Shoto dikejutkan dengan suara hardikan.

"JANGAN DIPUNGUT! JIJIK!"

Shoto menoleh. "Chisaki-san?"

Lelaki tinggi itu menoleh sekilas, namun tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia menggendong anak kecil itu dan membuang gelasnya ke tempat sampah.

"Yah, Papa...masih ada..." rengeknya.

"Nanti beli lagi." Ucap Chisaki dingin pada anak perempuannya tersebut. Shoto sendiri baru pertama kali melihat anaknya Chisaki Kai. Anak perempuan itu nampak tidak mirip dengan ayahnya. Ah, sedikit. Bentuk bibir dan bulu matanya mirip.

"Anda tidak seharusnya berkata seketus itu pada anak-anak." Tegur Shoto. "Selamat malam, Chisaki-san."

" _Malam_..." Chisaki menjawab dengan nada mencemooh. "Ini jam 4 pagi. Kau bisa ucapkan _ohayou gozaimasu_."

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, nii-san_." Sapa anak itu ramah dan ceria. Kalau tidak salah, nama anaknya Eri.

"Uhm." Shoto mengangguk. "Kurasa tak lazim mengajak anakmu subuh-subuh begini ke restoran cepat saji."

"Kami baru pulang dari Taiwan. Baru saja _landing_." Balas Chisaki. "Aku belum makan dari kemarin siang dan Eri butuh tempat main biar tidak stress."

" _Nii-chan_ ini teman Papa?" Tanya Eri.

"Bukan." Jawab Chisaki santai. "Kakak ini temannya Izu-chan."

"Salam kenal~" Eri melambai singkat.

"Oy, Todoroki. Kau sudah cari tempat duduk?"

Shoto menoleh. Bakugo membawa satu nampan makanan yang nampak tak terlalu banyak. Bakugo melirik Shoto dan Chisaki secara bergantian.

"Ini dulu klienku." Kilah Shoto.

"Oh." Bakugo mengangguk singkat. Ia pergi dengan acuh mencari tempat duduk.

" _Uke_ -mu besar." Ujar Chisaki. "Dan agak cemburuan. Pasti super posesif."

Shoto merasa tertohok, namun ia tidak menjawab pernyataan Chisaki. Lagipula Bakugo belum bilang apa-apa soal 'posisi' mereka.

"Itu sih kalau menurutku." Chisaki menggedikkan bahunya cuek. "Dari tampangmu, kayaknya kau berencana beberapa kali _switch_. Kau harus belajar banyak cara menundukkannya."

Shoto hanya mendengus malas. Chisaki berlalu begitu saja sementara anaknya yang manis melambai-lambai semangat pada Shoto sambil menyerukan _'bye-bye_ ' beriring gestur _kiss-bye_ dan tanda hati dari ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari ala K-Pop'ers jaman sekarang. Tingkah menggemaskan itu membuat Shoto melemas sejenak.

Masih menjadi misteri bagaimana lelaki cabul bajingan macam Chisaki Kai bisa punya anak perempuan semanis, sesopan dan seceria itu. Shoto memilih untuk mencari Bakugo dan menemukan pemuda pirang itu duduk dengan wajah suntuk sambil memegangi es krim _choco top_ yang sudah setengah meleleh.

"Buruan. Lengket." Gerutunya.

Lelaki itu menunduk, memegangi pergelangan tangan Bakugo sambil memakan eskrimnya dari tangannya. Manik _jasper_ itu terkesiap, tentu saja karena ia dalam posisi terpaksa menyuapi Shoto makan eskrim. Shoto berusaha menghabiskannya dalam beberapa suapan besar namun sensasi dingin pening menyengat kepalanya. Sesekali bibir atau lidahnya menyapu jejak-jejak leleh yang melekat di tangan Bakugo. Selesai melahap bagian _cone,_ ia mengangkat tangan Bakugo sedikit lebih tinggi dan meninggalkan kecupan ringan di pergelangan tangannya, persis dimana bibirnya bisa merasakan desir halus urat nadi Bakugo.

" _Gochisou sama deshita_." Ucap Shoto sambil membasuh tangan Bakugo dengan tisu.

"Cabul." Desis Bakugo kesal.

Shoto mengacuhkannya. Bakugo kembali menunduk, memilih fokus menghabiskan makanannya yang hanya berupa dua potong ayam goreng dan _coke float_. Wajahnya memerah. Pandangannya tampak keruh. Shoto masih ingin menggodanya namun dari cara Bakugo makan, dia nampak lapar sungguhan.

"Laki-laki itu..." gumam Bakugo tersendat-sendat. "Siapa?"

"Dulu klienku." Jawab Shoto apa adanya. Memang benar bahwa Shoto memang pernah mendesain ruang kerja Chisaki. "Sekarang, dia pacarnya temanku."

"Bukan itu." Bakugo menyergah. "Siapa namanya?"

"Chisaki Kai." Shoto menyahut datar.

"Aku tidak peduli dia siapamu." Bakugo membalas. "Aku cuma tanya _dia siapa_ bukan _dia siapamu_."

"Ketus sekali." Keluh Shoto.

"Aku cuma mau tahu tentangmu saja. Karena aku peduli padamu. Selain tentang dirimu sendiri, aku hanya perlu tahu sekedar nama." Ujar Bakugo.

"Kenapa?"

Bakugo mendecih. "Orang cenderung menceritakan seseorang dalam kehidupannya tanpa menyebut nama. Semisal 'pacarnya temanku' atau 'kakak perempuanku'."

"Lantas?"

"Sebutkan saja namanya kalau mau cerita." Bakugo menggerling. "Biar kutebak sendiri dia siapamu."

Shoto tertawa sinis. "Mau main tebak-tebakan?"

"Aku pintar dalam hal itu."

"Kucoba, ya..." Shoto merenung sejenak. "Menurutmu lelaki tadi itu siapaku?"

"Kenalan. Tidak bisa dibilang teman." Balas Bakugo. Ia menyedot minumannya. "Interaksimu dengan si Chisaki itu agak berat. Antara umur atau posisinya tinggi, atau kau memang membiarkannya menekanmu."

Shoto tidak menjawab. Perkataan Bakugo benar.

"Oh, dan juga...kayaknya dia _gay_."

"Yang tadi itu anak kandungnya."

"Aku dengar..." Bakugo menatap Shoto. Suaranya terdengar gelap dan introspektif. "Dia sempat mengatakan _uke_ , _switch_ dan 'menundukkan' _."_

Shoto tidak menjawab.

"Segitu inginnya seks?" Tanya Bakugo ketus.

"Aku tidak memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Todoroki membalas diplomatis. "Seks dengan keterpaksaan namanya pemerkosaan."

Bakugo tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengunyah. Namun, dari bawah meja Shoto merasakan ujung kaki Bakugo menyenggol-nyenggol ujung kaki Shoto.

"Bisakah..." Bakugo menunduk. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. "..aku menyentuhmu juga?"

* * *

Lalu ketika sampai pada kamar tidur Shoto, segalanya terasa kikuk.

Bakugo duduk di pingggir ranjang Shoto, sementara si tuan rumah menanggalkan segala pakaiannya hingga tersisa celana dalam dan berganti celana piyama. Ia mencuci wajah, kaki dan tangannya serta menyikat gigi sebelum kembali dengan wajah segar. Bakugo menepuk kasur dengan canggung, dan Shoto memanjat naik dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

"Kau tidur telanjang?" Tanya Bakugo.

"Nggak juga." Shoto menggeleng, beringsut meringkuk. "Kau bilang kau mau menyentuhku, kan?"

Bakugo merona. Shoto meraih tangan itu dan memberikan kecupan lembut, menelusuri jari-jari Bakugo dengan ujung bibirnya. Meski ragu, Bakugo berusaha membiarkan segalanya berlalu begitu saja. Ia membelai wajah Shoto, dan pria itu nampak menikmati belai kasih tangan Bakugo. Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi, bibir Shoto menyapu ujung bibirnya. Kecupan sayang yang terkesan hati-hati, seakan Shoto akan mundur perlahan jika Bakugo menolaknya. Ranjang berderit pelan ketika Bakugo memanjat naik dan menaikkan intensitas. Jelas bahwa Bakugo mendeklarasikan dominasi, terasa dari bagaimana sensasi ciumannya. Shoto mencari tangan Bakugo, menggenggamnya sejenak sebelum pemuda itu memilih berimprovisasi. Ia menelusuri dada Shoto dan turun ke perutnya. Shoto melepas ciuman mereka untuk sekedar memandang wajah Bakugo yang nampak kalut-terlihat lapar dan tak karuan.

"...uhm.. " Satu kecupan lembut dari Shoto ke pipi Bakugo. "Mau kuhisap lagi?"

"Punyamu." Bisik Bakugo dengan nafas menderu. "Kasih lihat punyamu."

Shoto mengangguk pelan. Ia menurunkan celananya dan memperlihatkan sepasang tungkai ramping, cenderung lumayan mulus untuk ukuran laki-laki. Ini pertama kalinya Bakugo melihat langsung kejantanan lelaki _lain_. Milik Shoto terdapat garis urat keunguan dan tampak yah... _premium_. Bakugo mengerenyit, menunduk hingga nafasnya meniup selangkangan Shoto. Tetapi wajahnya ditahan. Manik dwiwarna itu menatapnya dengan pandangan maklum.

" _Daijob_ u _."_ Tuturnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan dipaksa."

Bakugo menepis tangan Shoto di wajahnya. "Masukkan saja. Kau meremehkan aku, hah?!"

"Bu..bukan, aku.."

Bakugo menahan nafas. Ia melahap _kepala_ Shoto dan mengulumnya. Benda itu terasa hangat dan berdenyut, lambat laun menegang dan kencang. Desahan Shoto lolos, kedua tungkainya bergerak gelisah. Bakugo melepaskannya, lalu melahapnya lagi. Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali sampai Shoto menggeram pelan, menelusupkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Ba-khh! _Kuso..._ jangan dimainin gitu..nghh..ahhh! _Kuso..._ nhh..ahh! Aahhh!"

Bakugo mengendurkan serangannya, membiarkan Shoto menggagahi mulutnya dengan kayuhan tak beraturan. Saat ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu nyaris mencapai klimaksnya, Bakugo meremas batang kemaluannya cukup keras. Shoto menggelinjang, desahannya pecah tak karuan kala ejakulasinya ditunda secara paksa.

"Ngah.." Shoto menggigil, meremas bantal. "...Bakugo...hhh... _teme_..."

Bakugo menyeringai jahil. "Biarkan aku bertualang sejenak, dong."

"Biarkan aku keluar.." lirihnya, setengah memelas.

Bakugo mencium pucuk penis Shoto dan menyesap pelan lubangnya tanpa mengurangi cengkramannya. Ia terkejut melihat bagaimana Shoto menggelepar dengan nafas berhamburan. Wajahnya memerah terbakar nafsu, jelas nampak ia seperti meleleh. Ada sepercik kesenangan mendengar geraman lirih penuh makian berganti menjadi sendu parau bercampur pinta belas kasihan. Bakugo menduduki perut Shoto, dan dengan naluriah melecuti pakaiannya sendiri. Si balok es tak ingin ketinggalan. Ia menyambut gelora yang kini mulai senada. Keduanya bertumbuk pandang sebelum saling merecap satu sama lain.

"Todo...nhhh..." Bakugo mengelak saat Shoto hendak meraup bibirnya. Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai tipis dan beralih jadi kecup sayang di pipi. "Kau pernah 'itu' sama cewek?"

Shoto langsung menggeleng mantap.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ingin saja."

"Sudah kuduga kau memang _gay."_ Bakugo masih meliuk, Shoto menahan jeritannya agar tak pecah bersuara. "Mana, katanya mau ngangkang?"

Dengan wajah merona menahan malu, Shoto menaikkan sebelah tungkainya ke pundak Bakugo. Si manik _jasper_ menyeringai tipis, tampak girang karena mendapat dominasi. Jemarinya mencari-cari dengan tak sabar sampai akhirnya Shoto memucat karena Bakugo mejegalnya dengan begitu terburu-buru. Terlihat perutnya menegang ketika Bakugo memompa jarinya dengan tak sabar sebelum akhirnya jari berganti menjadi perkakas.

"...nhh..." Shoto jelas sekali terlihat menahan sakit. "...pelan-pelan...na..nanti..ahnn.."

" _Wakkateru yo..._ " Bakugo mendesis. Nampak kesal karena hentakannya meleset. "Ck! Nggak masuk! Ganti posisi, _hanbun yaro_!"

Shoto melengos. Ia menarik Bakugo mendekat dan menuntaskannya sendiri. Ada rintihan tanpa suara ketika posisi menubuh mereka kini lebih nyaman. Bakugo ragu-ragu mengusap pipi Shoto, mengira-ngira seberapa sakit rasanya ditusuk dari belakang.

"Oy..." lirihnya. "Masih hidup?"

Pria berambut nyentrik itu mencium telapak tangan Bakugo. Wajahnya nampak tersiksa. " _Move. Slowly..."_

Bakugo berusaha memimpin, dan Shoto memilih mengikuti kemana irama permainan Bakugo. Jelas sekali si pemuda pirang awam soal adegan begini. Shoto menaikkan kakinya lebih tinggi hingga lututnya menempel ke dada dan balas mengayuh. Linu masih membuat pinggangnya terasa kaku, namun saat Bakugo sukses menyusup seutuhnya, Shoto menggeliut.

"Sakit banget?" Bakugo sekilas bimbang.

" _Move, I said_." Lirih Shoto. "Bakal lebih sakit kalau kau diam begini."

 _Jasper_ bertemu dengan kelabu badai dan biru langit bersamaan. Bertumbuk dalam pandangan yang panas terbakar nafsu. Shoto merasa dirinya sesak—beribu perasaan menggedor dadanya ketika ia merasakan nafas Bakugo hangat di ceruk bahunya, sejatinya dalam menikam disertai suara mengaduh yang terlalu merdu. Shoto menjambak rambut Bakugo, nampak cukup kewalahan mengimbangi dominasi yang nampak terlalu diburu-buru. Ia mendekatkan wajah, mengecup bibir Bakugo sekedar untuk membuatnya lebih tenang sejenak. Pemuda pirang itu mengerti isyarat Shoto dan mengendurkan serangan, membiarkan lawan bercintanya membimbing. _Jasper_ menawan itu terkesiap dan teriak pecah dari tenggorokannya. Shoto meremas seprai, bertumpu pada ranjang sambil menggigit bibir. Bakugo lumayan berat dan kayuhannya dengan pinggul Shoto sering tidak sinkron. Chisaki benar kali ini—Bakugo sulit ditaklukan. Terlebih kini Shoto-lah yang harus memegang kendali sambil digagahi.

"Errgghh... _chikuso..._ hahhh..." Bakugo mencucu. Sebulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya. "..nhhaahh... _hanbun-yaro..._ "

"Nhh...hnnn...ohh...mmmmhh...hnnhhh... _motto..._ nnnn...Bakugo..."

"Nhhah...hhh...ngahhh...ukkhh...nhh. Ngahhhhkkkhhh!"

"Huwwaahhh!" Shoto menggelinjang panik. " _Chotto..._ hnnn...hahhh...aahhhh..."

"Guwhaahh!"

 **SRUKK!**

Shoto merintih dan refleks menangkap Bakugo yang ambruk ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda pirang itu mencapai puncak lebih dulu disaat Shoto masih bisa mengayuh lebih jauh. Si lelaki bernetra ganda itu mengusap perut, terasa penuh sesak karena Bakugo menjejalkan sepenuhnya di dalam. Meski setengah hati, Shoto menuntaskan ritmenya seorang diri dengan sebelah lengan merengkuh lawan main, memberinya kecup sayang di kening disertai timang-timang penuh kasih.

"Mmmmm..." Bakugo merajuk. "Ngegenjot cowok ternyata jauh lebih capek."

"Shhh..." Shoto berbisik lembut sambil menimang-nimang punggung Bakugo. "Cabut dulu sebelum tewas, dong. Bodoh."

Bakugo merengut. Ia menarik diri dan kembali rebah di dada Shoto. Kedua tangannya ia hempaskan begitu saja.

"Besok-besok mau aku aja yang genjot?" lirih Shoto lembut.

"Gamau." Bakugo menelengkan kepalanya. "Kayaknya sakit."

"Sedikit. Tapi aku jamin lebih banyak enaknya." Shoto mengecup ujung hidung Shoto.

"Aku nggak mau nungging tapi." Bakugo menelusupkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada bidang Shoto. "Ngangkang juga nggak mau. Geli banget, ih."

"Kalo gitu kubuat kamu nikmat tanpa harus ngangkang atau nungging."

Bakugo mencubit perut Shoto. "Cabul."

"Aku yang di- _uke_ -in kenapa aku yang dibilang cabul?" Shoto mengerenyit. "Padahal aku lho yang habis dicabulin."

"Apanya yang dicabulin? Harusnya kurekam tadi mukamu yang _ahegao_ itu. Benar-benar mau meleleh kayak artis _hentai_."

Shoto hanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Bakugo menarik selimut dan mereka berbaring berpelukan. Bakugo tidak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap di lengan Shoto. Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu mengusap ubun-ubun Bakugo sambil menenangkan diri.

 _It feels so good, so good to be bad_. Bisiknya dalam hati.

* * *

 **Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama yeaay. Terimakasih untuk para readers yang masih setia nungguin update ya. FYI sekarang author lg kerja di luar Indo, dan segala macem prosedur tetek bengeknya bikin tetek beneran bengek. Tapi after all akhirnya bisa update lagi ditengah kesibukan kerja aja udah cukup senang. Semoga bisa update lebih cepat lagi. See you on the next chapter yaaa**


	7. Bakugo Katsuki, bagian keempat

Akhir pekan adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

Selain lepas dari rutinitas harian dan bisa malas-malasan sepanjang hari, kadangkala Todoroki Shoto mampir ke tempat tinggal Bakugo tanpa konfirmasi. Si pemuda pirang mungkin akan ngomel-ngomel sedikit, namun tidak melarang ketika Shoto menanggalkan alas kakinya dan ikut bergelung di kasurnya. Bakugo akan mengacuhkannya, memilih asyik dengan ponsel atau laptop, kadangkala buku. Pemuda berambut nyentrik itu kadang mengusap rambut Bakugo atau mengecup pipinya, terlelap tanpa rasa bersalah atau sekedar saling berdiam diri dan ikut sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jarang ada pembicaraan, karena keduanya menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain dengan atau tanpa obrolan.

"...Shoto..."

Shoto menoleh.

Bakugo menatapnya singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Shoto hanya beranjak mendekat dan memberi rengkuhan mesra yang begitu hati-hati seakan Bakugo terbuat dari porselen dan mudah hancur. Bibir halus itu bertemu kening, ujung hidung dan bertaut membentuk ciuman selembut beledu.

"..kuliahmu sibuk?" Shoto membuka obrolan.

Bakugo melengos. Shoto membelai punggungnya. Pemuda pirang itu beringsut mendekat dan merebahkan setengah tubuhnya ke dada Shoto.

"Kau lumayan berat." Bisik Shoto. "Aku kewalahan waktu itu."

"Lemah." Bakugo mendecih.

"Goyanganmu payah."

" _Urusai_. Memangnya sehebat apa kau bisa menggempurku, hah?"

Shoto tidak membalas. Bakugo beringsut naik, memerangkap Shoto di dalam kungkuhannya. Pria berambut nyentrik itu tidak melawan ketika Bakugo menggesek selangkangannya.

"Oy, _hanbun yaro..._ " lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. "Mau hisap aku lagi nggak?"

Shoto membelai pinggang Bakugo dan mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu memajukan pinggulnya dan mempertontonkan 'adik kecilnya' yang masih lemas pada Shoto. Shoto membuka mulut, menegakkan perkakas Bakugo dengan jilatan dan ciuman sebelum mulutnya diterobos dan digagahi tanpa permisi. Ia panik dan mendengking ketika Bakugo menjambaknya dan menerobos paksa, tetapi Shoto berusaha mengimbangi dengan tetap membuka akses. Tidak lama sampai Bakugo menggeram puas dan mencekoki pria bersurai nyentrik itu dengan cairan nutfah.

"Shoto..." Bakugo bergetar. "..lagi..."

"Nnn..." Shoto menggeleng, menyeka bibirnya. "Sudah cukup. Sekali saja."

Meski mencucu, Bakugo mengalah. Ia kembali membenahi celananya dan berbaring memunggungi Shoto. Lelaki itu memeluk Bakugo dari belakang dan bergelung manja. Keduanya hanya berbaring tanpa melakukan apa-apa sampai akhirnya Bakugo memilih telentang sambil main ponsel. Shoto menelusup ke dalam pelukannya dan melirik apa yang membuat Bakugo begitu acuh. Oh, hanya _scrolling down_ instageram.

"Hari ini kerja atau libur?" Tanya Shoto.

"Libur." Balas Bakugo. "Cuma tiga kali seminggu. Kan _part-time."_

"Hari jumat, sabtu dan minggu?"

Bakugo mengangguk.

"Kalau akhir pekan _full day_?"

"Uhm."

"Oh, mirip-mirip dengan di Amerika."

Bakugo menoleh. "Apanya?"

"Dulu waktu kuliah di Amerika aku juga ambil kerja paruh waktu." Shoto menggesek hidungnya ke pipi Bakugo.

"Ngapain?"

"Ikut konstruksi per proyek. Ngecat, pasang jendela, pasang pagar.."

"Intinya tukang bangunan paruh waktu." Balas Bakugo cuek. "Aku lupa kalau kau ini teknisi sipil."

"Desainer interior." Shoto mengoreksi.

"Iya, iya."

Bakugo, meski ragu meletakkan tangannya di kepala Shoto dan membelai rambutnya yang berwarna ganda itu. Shoto menggeliut pelan, dan kini beranjak bangun, duduk bersandar di kasur Bakugo. Pemuda bermata _jasper_ itu menatap dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu depanmu." Ujar Shoto.

"Hah?" Bakugo terperangah.

"Katsuki! Aku masuk, ya!"

 _"Shimata_..." Bakugo mencelos. Ia luar biasa kenal suara itu. "Sana, sembunyi. Pacarku datang!"

"Buat apa? Lagian kurasa pacarmu nggak masalah." Balas Shoto enteng.

"Tapi-" Bakugo tercekat. "Ayolah, sana!"

 **CEKREK!**

Kirishima tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi biasa lagi dalam sekejap. Shoto hanya balas memandang tanpa berkata apa-apa sementara Bakugo kalang kabut sendiri seperti kebakaran jenggot.

" _Araa,_ ada teman rupanya." Kirishima menghampiri dan duduk di pojok kasur Bakugo. "Anak jurusan mana? Aku nggak pernah liat kayaknya."

"Dia bukan anak kampus kita." Balas Bakugo cepat. "Dia-"

"Shoto." Shoto memotong. "Aku ketemu Bakugo di _nyan-nyan kawaii club_. Sama-sama pecinta kucing."

"Hooo..." Kirishima mengangguk-angguk. "Hora, _bakatsuki!_ Aku bawa makanan. Ayo makan sama-sama."

"Nggak mau."

"Jangan gitulah. Jarang-jarang kan makan iga panggang Korea? Aku sudah baw porsi ekstra dan _kimchi_ demi dirimu, tahu!"

Kirishima tidak mendengarkan rutukan Bakugo. Ia melenggang ke dapur dan mempersiapkan piring makan untuk bertiga. Mata dwiwarna Shoto menatap Bakugo dan menyeringai jahat.

" _Nice_ , hah?"

"Apanya?" Bakugo mencelos.

"Pacarmu dan _selingkuhan_ -mu akur."

"Suka banget dibilang selingkuhan?"

Shoto terkekeh pelan. "Seru juga sih. Doki-doki gimana gitu."

"Om-om sinting."

Shoto mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik lirih.

"Gimana kalau kita _threesome?_ Kau ditengah."

Bakugo mematung. Ekspresinya kaku bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Shoto terkekeh jahat dan mengecup pipi Bakugo sebelum melenggang pergi menjawab teriakan Kirishima untuk makan bersama.

"Oh, iya..." Shoto menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Aku nggak bercanda soal yang tadi."

* * *

Duvet Bakugo lembut dan empuk.

Shoto berbaring, meremas-remas duvet yang digunakannya sementara yang punya kamar hanya duduk di lantai memangku laptop, mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Ia tampak serius sampai terlihat setengah merengut. Ekspresi menggemaskan itu membuat Shoto bergelung turun dan memilih memeluk Bakugo, lalu mencium pipinya.

"Pulang sana. Aku udah muak liat wajahmu hari ini. Besok lagi kan bisa ketemu." Sergah Bakugo dingin.

" _Hidoi yo_..." Shoto merajuk. Ia mengusap rambut Bakugo. "Aku kan kemari karena aku kangen."

"Nggak puas-puas kangennya. Heran."

"...hey..." Shoto mencolek dagu Bakugo dan memutar arah pandangnya. "Suruh sekali lagi aku pulang. Aku nggak akan menemuimu lagi sampai mati."

"Coba saja. Kau tidak bakal melakukannya."

Shoto memberengut.

"Tidak ada gunanya mengancamku." Bakugo membuang muka. Ia melanjutkan tugas kuliahnya. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk tetap bersamaku, kan?"

Shoto tidak menjawab, ia masih memeluk Bakugo sembari menunggu pekerjaannya selesai. Bakugo juga tidak melawan ketika Shoto mengusap perutnya. Pria berambut nyentrik itu mencium cuping telinga Bakugo dan berbisik lirih.

"Ayo buruan. Aku mulai nggak tahan..."

Bakugo tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengetik. Kali ini, tangannya menjegal tangan Shoto yang tanpa izin mempermainkan perkakasnya

"Sabar..." nafas Bakugo merendah. Oh, sialan. Shoto memang selalu sukses memantik syahwatnya. "Aku ada tugas."

"Lanjutkan saja." Shoto mencium tengkuk Bakugo. "Biar aku yang 'kerja'"

"O-oy! Aku nggak minta _switch_ kan?" Bakugo terpekik panik saat Shoto menurunkan celananya dengan kasar. Setengah paha terekspos dengan onderdil yang setengah siap.

"Jangan curang, ih." Shoto mengulum telinga Bakugo. Telunjuknya bermain nakal di lubang anal. "Aku kan juga mau kamu 'enak'..."

Shoto berteriak girang dalam hati. Kali ini dominasi dirampas dengan sukses. Bahkan Bakugo dengan patuh merunduk, menyamankan dirinya agar Shoto bisa memimpin. Si rambut nyentrik menurunkan celananya dengan penuh semangat, tanpa persiapan maupun aba-aba ia malah main langsung celup sampai Bakugo mendengking panik. Otot bisepnya menegang, ia mencengkram meja kuat-kuat karena menahan sakit. Shoto terengah, linu mencengkram kejantanannya bercampur sensasi hangat yang menggigit. Tangannya ia tumpu pada pinggang Bakugo, dan Shoto memulai maneuver pertamanya menggauli tubuh Bakugo.

"...khh... _teme_..." Bakugo merintih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya merah sampai telinga dan pundak. "...sakit..."

"...uhm.." Shoto menimang pelan pinggul Bakugo. "Asal kau tahu saja, cara nyodokmu jauh lebih kasar dari ini, tahu..."

"Hnnh...hhh..." Bakugo mengerjap kuat-kuat ketika Shoto menghujam lebih dalam. "... _your cock is f..king hard, eh?"_

 _"Sankyuu_..." Shoto terkekeh. " _Nee,_ ronde berikutnya aku yang nungging deh. Janji..."

Bakugo tidak suka posisinya begini. Ia tidak suka jadi bocah tak berdaya yang pasrah disodomi. Bakugo tidak suka harus menungging dan cuma menikmati. Harga dirinya habis berdarah. Namun bagaimana Shoto mengayukan panggulnya membuat Bakugo mulai menyangkal nikmat. Bagaimana Shoto menungganginya dengan kasar membuat lututnya gemetar, dan perutnya bergolak seperti diaduk-aduk. Mulutnya menyuarakan tidak, namun seberapa ganas Shoto dalam merogol membuat seluruh darah Bakugo berdesir. Lambat tetapi pasti, kayuhannya semakin buas. Suara decak nyaring membuat Bakugo berdebar-debar di dada, berkedut-kedut di selangkangan. Shoto menuntaskan permainannya dengan buru-buru. Bakugo menatapnya dengan pandangan benci, seakan ia baru saja diperkosa. Pria itu membelai panggul si pirang jabrik dan mencium lembut wajahnya.

"Ayo, pindah ke kasur."

Shoto membopong Bakugo, lalu si pemuda kokoh yang lebih muda itu menyelengkatnya. Kali ini ia mengangkangi Shoto, menyodoknya tanpa permisi dan menggempurnya tanpa belas kasihan. Pria nyentrik itu merintih kesakitan, terlebih karena tungkainya ditekuk paksa. Lututnya sampai menempel dengan dada dan Bakugo mencengkram kedua pergelangan kakinya kuat-kuat. Hubungan intim mereka tidak senikmat awalnya. Nyeri hingga perut dan kesulitan bergerak membuat Shoto tidak bisa banyak melawan. Lalu seketika Bakugo menarik diri, memilih meludahkan hasrat puncaknya di wajah Shoto dengan raut wajah bengis penuh kemenangan.

"Nhh..." Shoto menyeka cairan yang mengotori wajahnya. "...kasar sekali..."

"Lagian aku sudah bilang nanti dulu." Sergah Bakugo dingin. "Aku bisa lebih kasar lagi kalau kau tidak bisa tahan nafsumu. Aku punya kerjaan. Sabar sedikit tidak bisa?"

Shoto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kesal. Niatnya hanya mau menggoda namun Bakugo malah marah sungguhan. Meski Shoto menikmatinya, hubungan seperti itu menyakitkan secara fisik dan emosional. Shoto tahu ia salah, ia beringsut bangun dan memilih mencium pipi Bakugo.

 _"Warui..._ " lirihnya. "Mau kubantu tugasmu?"

"Huh." Bakugo mendengus. "Jangan mengalihkan topik."

"Oke, oke..." Shoto berbalik, mengangkat pinggulnya. "Sini..."

"Bukan itu." Bakugo mengusap betis Shoto. "Bukan itu yang kumau."

"Terus?"

Bakugo menepuk pahanya. "Sini."

Shoto mengangguk. Ia memanjat pangkuan Bakugo, namun si pirang ingin Shoto memunggunginya. Shoto mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dan menggeram saat Bakugo kembali memasukkan kejantanannya. Tangan kokoh Bakugo membelai pinggang Shoto, jemarinya usil bermain di perkakas penunggangnya. Shoto berinisiatif memulai gerakan, dan Bakugo terkekeh senang.

"Itu enak..." Bakugo mencium leher Shoto.

Pria bernetra ganda kembali menghentak. Bibir Bakugo mencumbu punggungnya saat Shoto mulai bergoyang. Nikmat, tapi gerakannya sulit dilakukan. Shoto menoleh dan menuntun Bakugo menciumnya. Tempo meningkat drastis sampai si rambut nyentrikmenyeru panik karena tubuhnya berayun naik turun tak karuan. Ngilu-ngilu nikmat membuat onderdilnya menegang, dibantu Bakugo yang 'menyetirnya' dengan kocokan ganas. Desahan Shoto melantun erotis ketika Bakugo menembaknya mentah-mentah.

Keduanya terdiam, mengatur nafas. Shoto merasa pandangannya mulai buram. Bakugo sudah berkembang jauh sebagai dominan sejak kali terakhir mereka beradu nafsu. Shoto menoleh, dan membelai garis dagu Bakugo beriring tatapan sayang.

"Wajahmu teler gitu..." Bisik Bakugo. "Enak banget, memang?"

Shoto mencucu, suaranya seperti hendak menangis. "Baikan, yuk. Aku janji nggak akan menjahilimu lagi kalau kau sedang sibuk."

Bakugo tidak menjawab. Ia membalik posisi dan membiarkan Shoto berbaring. Selimut ia tarik sebatas dada dan Bakugo membenahi celananya, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar bersih diri dan kembali lagi dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan kalem.

"Tidurlah. Selepas tugas ini beres ayo cari makan." Tuturnya.

* * *

Pernah tidak, sehabis olahraga berat lalu merasa ngantuk berat sampai badan rasanya gemetar seperti tidak punya tulang?

Itu yang Shoto rasakan sekarang.

Meski sudah mandi dengan _shower_ air hangat, ia tidak merasa segar sama sekali. Selama Bakugo menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, Shoto hanya berbaring. Kantuk menghinggapi tapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Lalu Bakugo mengajaknya makan _oden_ di dekat apartemennya selepas Shoto mandi. Bapak yang jualan _oden_ sudah kenal dengan mereka karena sudah beberapa kali Shoto dan Bakugo datang kemari. Menariknya, gerobak _oden_ ini punya pilihan minuman dingin dari _vending machine_ sebelah sehingga Bakugo langsung membeli sebotol _royal milk tea_ dingin dan sebotol _genmaicha_ (sejenis teh hijau dengan campuran beras coklat sangrai) untuk Shoto. Mereka jarang ganti minuman, dan Bakugo selalu membelikannya minuman itu. Pernah sesekali gantian Shoto yang jalan ke mesin itu, ia tetap membelikan Bakugo _royal milk tea_ sementara dirinya sendiri menghabiskan seluruh recehan dengan membeli beberapa minuman.

"Kalau _oden_ di dekat rumahku kuahnya gelap. Banyak taburannya. Semuanya pakai tusukan." Gumam Bakugo. Hal itu selalu ia gumamkan pada Shoto setiap kali mereka makan disini. Namun sepertinya baru kali ini ucapan itu tertangkap telinga si penjual.

"Wah wah, kau dari Shizuoka ya, nak?" Pak tua itu terkekeh. "Ibu bapakmu sehat?"

"Ung." Bakugo mengangguk pelan. "Ibuku suka makan oden dari mulai musim gugur sampai awal musim semi."

"Apa yang dimakan ibumu kalau musim semi dan musim panas?"

Bakugo merenung sejenak. "Ramen. Sushi. Kadang masakan barat. Dia makan apa saja. Tapi kalau udaranya mulai dingin, kami selalu makan oden. Atau _nabe_ sayur. Kadang krim sup masakan barat. Semuanya berkuah."

Pak tua itu tersenyum lembut. "Kau anak yang baik, ya. Nah, mau makan apa, bocah besar?"

"Sosis sapi. Lobak. _Shirataki_. Lagi, dua lagi." Jemari Bakugo berputar-putar, memilih mana dari sekian banyak lauk _oden_ yang tampak enak untuk dicicipi. "Sosisnya lagi."

"Silakan," lelaki itu menyodorkan mangkok Bakugo. "Kau mau apa?"

Shoto menunjuk kantong-kantong mungil yang baru direndam beberapa menit lalu. "Aku mau itu tiga. Dan _hanpen_ nya tiga potong. Kuahnya yang banyak."

"Kau suka _kinchaku,_ ya?" Lelaki tua itu mengoper mangkok Shoto.

Kinchaku adalah nama kantong kecil itu. Terbuat dari _aburage_ (kulit tahu) dan isinya _mochi_ yang meleleh. Sementara _hanpen_ adalah sejenis baso ikan berbentuk segitiga putih yang kenyal tapi lembut, mirip marsmallow tapi rasanya ikan gurih. Sewaktu kecil, ibunya Shoto sering membuat _oden_ dirumah dengan panci besar. Isinya macam-macam, ada yang buatan sendiri dan ada juga baso ikan warna-warni dari supermarket yang lebih murah kalau beli per kilogram. Kadang-kadang ditambahkan gurita, macam-macam jamur, kubis gulung, kepiting, atau daging iga sehingga kuahnya pekat dan kental. Shoto pernah bertanya kenapa _oden_ buatan ibunya terlihat ajaib jika dibandingkan dengan _oden_ gerobakan pinggir jalan, dan dengan lembut sang ibu berkata bahwa punya anak empat dengan nafsu makan monster membuatnya harus berusaha lebih keras dalam memasak makanan enak. Suatu kenangan manis mengingat sebenarnya mereka keluarga yang berada. Pembantunya juga bisa masak _oden_. Tapi rasanya tidak selegit buatan ibunya Shoto.

Natsuo dan Fuyumi memperlakukan _oden_ buatan ibu seperti kolam pancing berhadiah yang biasa ada di musim panas. Dengan centong berlubang, mereka menyendok makanan yang mereka mau dengan penuh semangat. _Kinchaku_ buatan ibu Shoto kadang bersifat seperti _russian roulette_ karena isinya macam-macam. Ada yang mochi, ada yang keju, ada yang _spam_ cincang dengan daun bawang, bahkan nasi dan furikake selayaknya _inarizushi_ (sushi yang dibungkus aburage). Toya, salah satu kakaknya, selalu makan dalam diam dan dendam. Ia selalu mengecam setiap saudaranya untuk memberikannya _kinchaku_ berisi keju. Toya juga suka makan telur rebus setengah matang dengan kuah oden, _udon,_ daun bawang dan biji wijen. Penemuan brilian ini membuat _oden_ buatan ibu tidak pernah sisa sama sekali.

 _Oden_ menjadi makanan penuh kenangan bagi Shoto. Karena sekarang ibu dan ayahnya tidak tinggal serumah dengan alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Fuyumi sibuk mengajar SMA. Natsuo di Swiss sementara Toya di Kanada, menjalankan salah satu cabang bisnis keluarga Todoroki. Seruputan kuah membuat hati Shoto mencelos. Ia mungkin akan coba menelpon salah seorang dari mereka untuk meredam rindu. Entah ibu atau saudaranya.

"Oy, _hanbun yaro_!"

Shoto terperangah ketika Bakugo menjambak dagunya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur panik. Ujung telapak tangannya menyeka tumpahan kuah di dagunya.

"Bodoh! Coba sini lihat lidahmu!"

Awalnya Shoto tidak mengerti, namun setelah ia menyadari ada rasa sakit yang menyengat di dalam mulutnya, ia refleks menjulurkan lidah. Kuah _oden_ tentunya sangat panas. Panasnya membakar bibir dan bagian dalam mulut Shoto karena ia meminumnya tanpa ditiup dulu. Bakugo mengerenyit ketika memberitahu ada lebam ungu besar di sisi lidah Shoto.

"Kupikir kau tersedak. Soalnya lagi makan tiba-tiba nyembur." Bakugo mengoper sekotak tisu terdekat.

"Khhh..." sensasi panas menjalar telat di sekujur mulutnya. Bakugo tidak sepenuhnya salah. Shoto memang tersedak panasnya kuah _oden_ yang ia seruput sambil melamun.

"Pak, ini." Bakugo mengoper dua lembar seribu yen dan menerima kembaliannya. "Habiskan makananmu. Aku sudah beres."

"Uhm."

Shoto menghabiskan sisa makanannya dengan susah payah, berusaha menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dipakai mengunyah. Selepas makan, mereka kembali ke dalam apartemen Bakugo. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memberikan Shoto segelas air dingin. Shoto meneguknya, berkumur dengan air itu. Sakitnya menggigit, namun sensasi terbakarnya berkurang.

" _Sankyuu_..." gumam Shoto. "Dan maaf."

"Haaah?" Bakugo mengeluaran sekotak cetakan es dan memutirnya agar balok-balok beku mungil itu retak dan mencuat keluar.

"Aku banyak menyusahkanmu karena kekikukkanku." Shoto memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku lebih tua. Harusnya aku yang mengurusmu, kan?"

Bakugo melahap bongkahan es. Suara nyaring giginya memecah balok mungil beku terdengar ke penjuru apartemen yang sunyi. Bakugo mendekat, lalu mengecup bibir Shoto. Lembut, dan lambat laun nakal menjalar bergaya Perancis. Lekuk lidahnya yang hangat dan basah mengantarkan pecahan es ke dalam mulut Shoto. Sensasi panas dingin itu membuatnya mengejang. Sakit, geli, perih, dingin, nikmat. Semuanya menghantam tanpa ampun sampai membuat lutut Shoto melemas. Bakugo menahannya, melepaskan ciuman pelan-pelan. _Sunstone_ menawan itu menelaah kontras antara kelabu badai dan biru _cyan_.

"...kau terlalu banyak berpikir, bodoh." Bakugo mencucu. "Itu yang aku tak suka darimu."

"Lantas..." Shoto membenahi nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Wajahmu. Wangimu. Kebodohanmu. Kenakalanmu. Tampang datarmu dan kalimat anehmu..."

Bakugo mendekat, sangat dekat hingga ia kini menempelkan keningnya ke pundak Shoto dan memberikan sebuah dekapan manis. Shoto balas merengkuh, mengusap punggung Bakugo dan juga rambutnya. Memeluk Bakugo selalu membuatnya terasa nyaman. Mungkin karena pemuda ini manis gemas, atau mungkin karena sikap _tsundere_ -nya memang pantas dihadiahi pelukan sayang.

"...lain kali..." bisiknya. "Lakukan yang lebih menantang. Paksa aku menyerah. Kau penunggang yang lemah."

Shoto merenggangkan dekapan, memandang bingung. "Hah?"

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi, malu tahu!" Hardiknya sambil melepaskan pelukan. " _Ahoshoto! Hanbun yaro!_ "

Bakugo pergi ke kamarnya sambil marah-marah. Sementara Shoto yang masih berdiri di dapur menyeringai senang penuh kemenangan.

Akhirnya ketahuan, Bakugo sukanya main kasar.

* * *

 **Hai semuanya readers yang dicintai pacar anda masing-masing! Akhirnya dengan senang hati aku bisa update! Selain karena kesibukan kerja beda negara dan liburan yang dihabiskan dengan internetan-tidur-makan-ngegym-ngemall-dan bikin fic baru di fandom tetangga /heh, akhirnya frostburning bisa update lagi. Sebenarnya draftnya udah ada, aku ketik di evernote hp kalau ada inspirasi. Cuma...yaaah, dunia kerja itu kejam. Kadang tidak ada energi yang tersisa untuk sekedar update. Sudahlah, saya tidak ingin banyak alasan lagi. Semoga readers sekalian suka chapter ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~~~~**


	8. Todoroki Shoto, bagian keempat

"Oh, gitu."

Jawaban Chisaki Kai benar-benar sederhana. Shoto cuma menunduk, memandangi _chocolate parfait_ yang belum ia makan. Saat Shoto bilang ia ingin konsultasi soal sikap Bakugo padanya, dan Chisaki cuma memberinya pesan singkat bertuliskan 'hari ini jam 5. Cafe Astro'. Jadi Shoto pergi kesana menemui bapak satu anak tersebut. Ia tengah makan kue dengan secangkir kopi hitam. Katanya di _cafe_ ini kopi hitamnya bisa _refill_.

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Shoto bingung.

"Gimana apanya? Pacarmu sudah kasih aturan. Tinggal turuti saja. Atau ada hal-hal yang dia katakan lagi setelahnya?"

Shoto menggeleng.

"Apa aku telepon Izuku, ya?" Chisaki merogoh ponselnya dan menelepon kekasihnya. "Ah? Mau kue, nggak? Kau dirumahku? Eri sedang sama Hojo. Nggak akan pulang, baru besok siang setelah sekolah. Kau punya 24 jam penuh dengan papanya. Uhm, _jaa."_

Shoto berasumsi bahwa Midoriya mungkin menanyakan anaknya Chisaki. Setelah jeda lama Shoto akhirnya berkata lagi,

"Dia masih punya pacar perempuan."

Chisaki tampak tidak terkejut. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Masa?" Chisaki menoleh. "Dengan tampang dan sikap begitu kau bisa jadi _playboy_ sukses padahal."

"Mana ada. Buktinya sekarang aku yang dipermainkan."

"Kau mau belajar lagi?" Tanya Chisaki. Alisnya meliuk-liuk jahil. "Sebelum pulang. Aku bisa merahasiakannya dari Midoriya."

"...tidak mau..." wajah Shoto bersemu.

"Ya sudah, besok jangan tanya aku lagi mengapa kau dicampakkan."

"Tidak ada cara lain supaya dia nurut?"

Chisaki menggeleng. "Mungkin teoriku kedengaran aneh, tetapi dia ingin mengurusmu atas dasar sayang. Karena dia tahu kau bukan tipe yang dominan, dia merasa harus mengambil peran yang sebetulnya ia tak bisa."

" _Tashika ni_..." Shoto merenung. Bakugo mengurusnya dengan baik sementara Shoto merasa tidak berguna karena cuma bisa membalas dengan sesuatu yang bersikap material.

"Dia nyaman bersamamu karena kau mudah diatur. Tapi di satu sisi, siapa yang tidak bosan dengan kemeja putih polos setiap hari, hah?"

"Kemeja putih polos itu maksudnya aku?"

Chisaki mengangguk lelah. "Walaupun kau cuma tertarik dengan tubuhnya, lakukanlah dengan benar. Meskipun hubungan kalian ternyata sedangkal itu, aku juga tidak ingin buang-buang waktu bercinta dengan orang yang tak bisa membuatku puas."

Shoto sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Chisaki. Ia merasa super bebal, tapi memang begitu adanya. Kalau ditanya, Shoto nyaman bersama Bakugo. Ia sayang bocah pirang itu. Tidak dalam tahap melodramatik dimana ia akan bunuh diri kalau Bakugo meninggalkannya. Shoto menyesap kopinya dan mengosongkan pikiran. Kebanyakan berpikir malah membuat segala hal jadi makin sulit. Shoto meninggalkan uang bayaran kopi dan makanannya, lalu pamit pada Chisaki untuk pulang duluan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Chisaki sambil menahan tangan Shoto.

"Tidak ke rumah keluargaku." Tegas Shoto.

"Aku tahu apartemenmu."

"Bohong."

"Natsuo yang kasih tahu." Chisaki menyeringai menang. Sudut alis Shoto berkedut. Ia lupa kalau Natsuo itu polosnya keterlaluan. Karena Chisaki adalah teman kerja keluarga Todoroki, pantas saja dia jawab apa adanya.

"Lagian kau mau belajar menundukkan pacarmu, kan? Kenapa tidak sekalian tutor gratis?"

"Aku..." Shoto terdiam, ia menghela nafas panjang. "...baiklah. Mohon bantuannya."

* * *

"Kau mau kopi? Atau teh?"

Shoto menggeleng, menarik selimut lebih rapat pada kulitnya yang tak berbalut pakaian.

Chisaki mengusap rambut Shoto sejenak sebelum ia pergi mandi. Petang ini tidak ada hubungan intim ganas seperti yang ia lakukan bertiga dengan Midoriya. Kali ini segalanya lebih lembut, dibumbui sentuhan manis dan kecupan ringan yang begitu sedap. Shoto menungging patuh, nurut mengangkang, membiarkan Chisaki mengajarinya memuaskan pasangan dalam hubungan intim sesama jenis. Shoto dibuat lepas kendali, ia merintih dan mendesah seperti seorang perempuan ketika Chisaki menunjukkan maneuver barunya.

 _Tatap wajah lawan bercintamu. Perhatikan ekspresinya pada setiap gerakanmu. Kalau gairahmu memudar karena durasi, peluk dengan hati-hati. Panggil namanya di telinga, lalu cium bibirnya pelan-pelan. Belai belakang kepalanya saat kau menciumnya. Goyangkan pinggulmu memutar saat dia mengehentak masuk, dan percepat tempomu ketika ia sudah hampir sampai klimaks. Potong kelingking kakiku kalau sampai pacarmu bilang dia tidak puas!_

Padahal sebelum durasi percumbuan mereka usai, Shoto menjelaskan kalau saat jadi _uke_ , Bakugo senang permainan yang agak kasar.

"Saat dia yang jadi 'raja', kau tetap harus pintar melayaninya."

Chisaki keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaian lengkap. Handuk tersampir di pundaknya. Ia duduk di kasur Shoto dan mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh dari kepala merah-putih itu.

"Chisaki-san..." Shoto tercenung, masih terasa sedikit letih dari nada suaranya. "Bagaimana kalau Bakugo meninggalkanku?"

Chisaki menoleh. "Dia tidak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan. Kau pasti super bajingan atau sangat payah sampai dia jenuh padamu."

Shoto menoleh.

"Aku hanya ketemu satu kali. Seluruh sifatnya terpampang jelas seperti layar pengumuman." Chisaki menggedikkan bahu. "Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa berkata apa-apa."

Shoto terdiam. Ia meraih tangan Chisaki yang bebas dan menggenggamnya. Ditelusuri baik-baik lekuk jemarinya, lalu Shoto memberi kecupan lembut di buku-buku jari Chisaki. Ia malu-malu melirik wajah lelaki itu. Lalu Shoto dihadiahi acakan rambut yang begitu penuh kasih.

"Bagus. Kau belajar banyak, Sho-chan." Katanya.

"...aku sekarang mengerti, kenapa Midoriya begitu memujamu."

Chisaki bersila di kasur Shoto. "Jangan bilang begitu. Aku juga sayang Izuku, kok."

"Oh, iya?"

"Melihatnya tidur berpelukan dengan Eri sehabis main seharian membuatku terenyuh. Jujur saja, bahkan Izuku bisa mengurus Eri lebih baik dari aku."

Shoto memilih tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Ia bahkan tidak bangkit ketika Chisaki berpamitan pulang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, dan tiba-tiba terlintas paras gemas Bakugo dalam benaknya. Shoto ingin mendengar pemuda itu main gitar, atau melihatnya bermain dengan kucing-kucing. Ia ingin mencubit melar pipi Bakugo, atau makan masakannya yang enak-enak. Shoto menarik nafas. Dadanya terasa penat karena diluapi perasaan yang begitu campur aduk. Shoto mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah lama hidup sebagai figur yang taat norma dan terlihat sempurna nan tangguh.

Bakugo membuatnya jadi seperti orang dungu yang gemar bertingkah gegabah, tetapi semua itu memberi kesenangan baru di hati Shoto yang hampa dan sepi.

Ya, Shoto mengakui kalau ia benar-benar dibuat berantakan oleh Bakugo. Luar dalam. Jiwa raga. Lahir batin.

* * *

Todoroki-san? Desain untuk Rentaro-san sudah jadi?"

Bajingan.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain ketika Columbra tengah didera puluhan proyek. Firma seni ini memang berkualitas bagus, tetapi minim staff dan fasilitas. Harusnya Shinso berpikir untuk memperluas kantor dan menambah peralatan, tidak perlu tambah staff. Shoto curiga nanti gajinya pasti berkurang kalau staff Columbra bertambah.

"Coba cari di mesin _printer_. Sudah kucetak." Shoto masih belum mengangkat muka dari meja kerja dan _tab_ gambarnya.

"Proses _finishing_ untuk Sakura Office dimulai besok. Pihak konstruksi menelpon katanya kau belum menghubungi mereka perihal warna cat."

Shoto menoleh. "Aku sudah menelpon Jotin untuk mengirim warna cat yang sudah disepakati. Masih belum datang?"

Monoma menggedikkan bahu. Shoto refleks menyambar telepon dan menelpon pihak produsen cat yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Tanpa pemberitahuan, ternyata barang yang dipesan Shoto statusnya _indent._ Ia tidak pikir panjang, selain memutar nomor sang klien yakni pemilik bangunan Sakura Office untuk minta ganti warna cat sesuai stok yang tersedia. Setelah konfirmasi, kali ini pihak konstruksi yang tidak bisa di telepon.

"Todoroki-san, desainmu ditolak Abareji-san. Desainnya terlalu rumit, tidak sesuai kemauan beliau. Dan juga, sejam lagi kau coba telepon Yuki-san. Beliau ingin merubah rancangan desain yang sudah kalian sepakati karena anggarannya tidak sesuai."

"Hai." Balas Todoroki.

Kantor jasa desain jika sudah ramai terasa seperti neraka. Shoto sudah dua hari tidak pulang, nyaris 40 jam mengerjakan proyek-proyek yang selalu memberi kejutan di detik-detik terakhir. Bagi seorang desainer interior seperti dirinya, perubahan itu gampang-gampang susah. Apalagi jika kendalanya berasal dari pihak konstruksi atau produsen bahan material atau _furniture_. Pekan lalu, Shoto sampai turun lapangan seorang diri. Ia membuat sendiri lemari dan meja-meja kayu sesuai desain yang telah disepakati karena saat itu tidak ada produsen furnitur yang bisa diajak kerja sama dalam membuat barang-barang yang sifatnya _custom_. Midoriya lebih parah. Ia bekerja lebih keras karena klien-kliennya kali ini lebih rewel. Proyeknya besar, sebuah produsen eskrim yang ingin kerjasama dengan _idol_ ternama. Jadwal syuting si _idol_ benar-benar merepotkan. Midoriya bekerja sebagai mayat hidup di mejanya, mengetik dan menggambar. Ia akan pergi cuci muka sebelum menelpon agar kesadarannya pulih. Monoma dan Yaoyorozu bilang Midoriya sudah empat hari tidak pulang apalagi tidur. Togata Mirio dari bagian operator membantunya menjawab telpon dan bernegosiasi dengan klien karena proyek yang ditangani Midoriya kali ini nominal tendernya bisa dibilang sangat tinggi. Shinso tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas tersebut.

Shoto menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya pelan ke sisi meja. Ia lelah. Otaknya berhenti bekerja. Monoma duduk di mejanya sambil membagikan sekotak donat. Shoto menggeleng muak. Bukan makanan manis yang dia butuhkan, tapi tidur enak dan libur panjang.

"Todoroki!" Seru Shinso. "Mana Todoroki?!"

Ia sudah tidak punya energi untuk menjawab. Shoto cuma melambai-lambai seperti prajurit perang yang memohon gencatan senjata.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?! Pulang, sana!" Hardik Shinso.

" _Demo—"_ Shoto tercekat.

"Aku sudah menerima laporanmu. Tidak ada proyek yang ketinggalan, tenang saja. Lagipula, kalau ada perubahan dari konstruksi dan produsen kau bisa langsung hubungkan denganku. Siapa suruh kau tangani sendiri, hah?"

Shoto tertegun. "...tapi ini kan proyekku. Aku tidak suka merepotkan."

Shinso menggulung segepok kertas dan memukulkannya ke kening Shoto. "Memberikan laporan perubahan pada _head department_ juga merupakan tugasmu. Kita ini _art firm_ , dan kau bukan pekerja lepas. Berhenti berbuat bodoh!"

Shoto merengut. Ucapan Shinso ada betulnya. Ia memang tidak suka dibantu saat bekerja, tetapi melaporkan perubahan dan membuat keputusan berdasarkan hal itu merupakan tanggung jawab Shinso sebagai bossnya.

"Enyah dari sini sebelum kubuat kau bekerja sampai jadi arwah gentayangan." Shinso kembali menggeplak kepala Shoto. " _Hayaku!_ Kuhitung sampai seratus!"

Tidak perlu dihitung sampai seratus, Shoto langsung berkemas dan lari pulang bahkan tanpa pamit. Sadar dirinya lupa absen _punch out_ , ia berlari mundur dan memindai sidik jarinya untuk mencatat absen keluar.

Akhirnya...

Udara segar. Istirahat.

Shoto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sejenak, sebelum naik kereta menuju Hosu.

* * *

 **DOK DOK!**

Tidak ada jawaban.

 **DOK! DOK! DOK!**

" _Hanbun-yaro_?"

Shoto menoleh. Bakugo dengan celana pendek dan kaos lengan buntung. Ia membawa sekantong belanjaan dan sekeranjang cucian yang sudah beres di tangan lain.

"Oh, hai..." Shoto menyapa singkat.

Bakugo tidak membuka percakapan. Ia memberikan keranjang cuciannya dan merogoh kantong. Pintu terbuka perlahan dan manik eksotik itu hanya menatap Shoto tanpa raut wajah ramah.

"Bakugo, kalau kau tidak _mood_ bertemu denganku...aku bisa pulang."

"Masuk." Ucapnya.

Shoto mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat gunungan buku tebal dan serakan kertas yang dijepit klip hitam. Mesin _printer_ di pojok ruangan terlihat sama lelah dengan si pemilik apartemen. Bakugo membereskan segala kerusuhan itu dan menunjuk sofa yang lenggang. Tak sengaja, Shoto melihat judul artikel diantara tumpukan-tumpukan kertas tersebut. Sesuatu yang berbahasa kedokteran. Ia tak paham apa itu. Ada ilustrasi nyata gambar jantung berikut serabut merah-biru. Bakugo duduk bersila di lantai, menggelosor menumpu dagunya di meja.

"Jangan bilang ini semua skripsi tugas akhirmu." Kata Shoto.

"Bukan." Bakugo menjawab malas. "Itu proyek tugas akhir semester ini."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Shoto.."

Kepala merah-putih itu menoleh.

"...mau nginep, nggak?"

Shoto otomatis mengangguk. Tawaran yang mustahil ia tolak, tentu saja. Sudah enam minggu lewat semenjak ia menginap disini. Sejak insiden lidahnya terbakar kuah _oden_. Shoto punya banyak janji klien dalam desain interior, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menyudahi karirnya membuat tattoo. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Bakugo bilang dirinya tengah dilanda ujian akhir semester. Jadi murid kedokteran tentu saja susah. Shoto cuma memberikan pesan selamat pagi dan selamat malam secara rutin agar tidak mengganggu Bakugo. Tentu saja si pemuda pirang itu tidak membalasnya. Cuma dibaca seperti surat kabar harian. Dua bulan bersama Bakugo membuatnya mengerti bahwa pemuda itu berego tinggi. Ucapan lirih berisi permintaan bermalam pastilah menghancurkan harga dirinya sampai menjadi serbuk. Shoto mengerti, Bakugo pasti benar-benar rindu.

Dengan helaan nafas pendek, Shoto turun untuk duduk di sebelah Bakugo. Ia mengecup pipi gempal si pirang jabrik. Wajah lesunya berganti menjadi ekspresi terkejut yang begitu menggemaskan. Saking gemasnya, Shoto tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Mau makan dulu?" Tanya Shoto lembut.

"Ah? Aku beli makanan di minimarket. Kita bisa bagi dua."

Shoto menyeduh teh, dan menyantap makanan cepat saji yang diberikan Bakugo. Dari caranya makan, ia tahu bahwa si pemilik iris _jasper_ itu belum makan seharian. Shoto tidak ingin membuka percakapan. Melihat Bakugo melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari membuatnya senang, melebihi rasa senangnya melihat wajah teler Bakugo diatas kasur sehabis bercumbu rayu. Usai makan, Bakugo membereskan kertas-kertas tugasnya yang berceceran dan pamit hendak mandi. Suasana hening tidak mengganggu Shoto. Ia kembali duduk di sofa dan mengecek ponsel. Suara samar percikan air _shower_ terdengar, lalu berhenti. Bakugo keluar dengan rambut setengah kering, tubuh setengah basah dan handuk di pinggang. Shoto berpura-pura tidak melihat lekuk ramping postur kekasihnya. Sebagian besar otot di bagian _upper body_ -nya nampak sudah terbentuk dengan baik. Dadanya, bahunya dan lengannya terlihat kokoh. Shoto mungkin masih lebih besar, namun kepadatan ototnya Bakugo jauh lebih tinggi.

" _Naa,_ wajahmu ke ponsel terus. Sibuk?" Tanya Bakugo yang berjalan mengambil sebotol susu di kulkas.

"Nggak. Bosan aja. Mana bisa kau diajak ngobrol pas lagi mandi?"

Kedua alis Bakugo bertaut. Raut wajahnya seakan berkata 'benar juga'. Shoto menoleh ketika Bakugo kembali, duduk di sofa hanya berbalut sehelai celana pendek katun, tanpa atasan. Shoto bimbang sejenak, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi gempal menggemaskan itu. Bakugo menggeram singkat, tapi tidak menampik. Shoto tersenyum kecil, antara gemas bercampur senang.

" _Naa,_ Bakugo..." Shoto menghela nafas. Sialan, dia memang tidak pintar bicara. "...aku...ngg..."

"Aku tahu maumu." Bakugo berpaling. Pipinya bersemu. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kau mencariku cuma untuk "itu". Tapi, hari ini aku tidak _mood_."

"...bukan itu, tapi—"

"Salahku." Bakugo menyela. "Harusnya aku yang menjaga kepalaku tetap merendah. Aku ini kan cuma 'teman tidurmu'."

Shoto terperangah. Wajahnya syok seakan baru saja disambar petir.

"...barusan, kau bilang apa?"

"Jangan munafik. Dan jangan membuatku mengulanginya." Suara Bakugo bergetar. "Kau datang saat ada maunya saja, kan? Apa pernah hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar hubungan badan?"

Bakugo merengut. Ia tampak tengah membenahi emosinya. Tidak, tentu saja tidak begitu. Mereka memang makan bersama. Tidur bersama. Berhubungan badan. Tetapi bukan berarti hal itu semua demi kesenangan semata. Shoto yakin bahwa Bakugo tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu. Ia tahu Bakugo sama merindunya dengan dirinya. Kesibukan masing-masing menjadi jurang dan dinding yang merintangi. Shoto merentangkan tangannya, mendekap Bakugo erat-erat. Pemuda itu meronta, tetapi Shoto mengabaikan rasa linu pukulan-pukulan Bakugo.

"...aku sibuk. Kau juga. Kita tidak bisa bertemu karena memang kita berdua tidak ada waktu..." Shoto menjalin kalimatnya baik-baik, berusaha mengutarakan isi hatinya. "

..tidak menjenguk bukan berarti tidak sayang..."

Bakugo berhenti berontak. Shoto merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap _jasper_ indah yang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila selama ini. Pandangannya mengabur, suaranya retak menjadi pecahan lirih permintaan maaf dan isak tangis.

"... _gomen...warui na, Bakugo..."_ rintihnya. "Tolong jangan ucapkan kata-kata sekejam itu lagi... _onegai..."_

Pundak Bakugo merosot. Ia kesal karena Shoto sibuk. Ia kesal karena tugasnya tidak kunjung usai. Ia kesal karena tidak ada yang begitu peduli dengan kucing-kucing di _nyan-nyan kawaii club_ seperti dirinya. Ia kesal karena Kirishima terlalu _needy_. Bakugo punya banyak sekali kekesalan yang ia tumpahkan pada orang salah.

Pada orang yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini.

"...Bakugo, aku..." Shoto menelan isakannya. "... _suki...daisuki.."_

"Tidak usah bilang. Aku tahu." Bakugo mengusap pelan rambut Shoto. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu. _Sumanai..."_

Shoto terdiam. Kali ini Bakugo yang balas memeluknya. Cuma pelukan singkat tanda permintaan maaf. Lalu ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Shoto. Lama dalam diam. Hening siapa lagi yang terasa begitu nyaman selain darinya?

"Kalau kau tidak cinta padaku, kau tak akan repot-repot datang setiap kali hanya untuk diacuhkan." Gumamnya. Hidungnya menggesek pipi Shoto.

"Ung..." Shoto menggumam. Sentuhan Bakugo yang hangat selalu berhasil melelehkan relung-relung hatinya yang beku karena minim afeksi. "Kau sudah mengusirku dari dulu kalau kau tak suka, kan?"

Bakugo mencium kening Shoto, di dekat garis-garis rambutnya.

"Mau baikan?" Shoto mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Bakugo menyeringai tipis. Ia meninggalkan kecup kecil di ujung kelingking Shoto.

* * *

"Terus liburmu cuma sehari?"

"Uhm. Dikasih libur saja sudah bagus. Aku khawatir, tapi peduli setan. Aku nggak mau kerja sampai jadi arwah gentayangan."

"Uhm." Bakugo menepuk punggung Shoto. "Mana lagi yang sakit?"

Shoto beringsut bangun. Ia mengeluh badannya pegal semua dan Bakugo bilang tidur dengan plester koyo bisa meredakan pegal-pegal tubuh. Selepas mandi, Bakugo memasangkan plester koyo hampir di segala tempat di tubuh Shoto—leher, pundak, ruas tulang belakang, dibalik lipatan lutut, tulang ekor, betis, punggung kaki, siku dan bagian pinggang ke atas sedikit. Lalu Shoto dipinjamkan kaus longgar dan celana pendek. Duvet Bakugo yang nyaman dan empuk sudah jadi hak milik sejak Shoto masuk kamar. Sementara si pemilik kamar cuma rebahan santai selepas membuang bekas bungkus koyo.

"Jompo banget. Buat badan sendiri habis dua bungkus." Keluh Bakugo.

"Urgghhhh, maklumlah. Sudah umur. Waktu aku seusiamu, aku gagah dan bugar. Masih ikut klub tinju di _gym_ meski ada kelas pagi besoknya." Shoto menggeliut, merenggangkan sendi-sendinya. "Kau mau kupakaikan koyo juga, Bakugo?"

Bakugo menggeleng. "Kalau aku capek, obatku cukup tidur panjang. Kelar urusan."

"Hibernasi."

Bakugo menoleh. "Aku bukan koala."

"Koala tidak hibernasi."

"Tahu darimana? Australia kan dingin."

"Aku nonton di TV. Koala sepanjang hidup cuma makan daun _eucalyptus,_ tidur, kawin, punya anak, lalu mati. Siklus hidupnya membosankan."

"Apa karena seluruh hidupnya cuma makan dan tidur aja, makanya tidak bisa disebut hibernasi?" Bakugo berbaring telungkup di sebelah Shoto.

"Mungkin." Shoto menoleh. "Memang apa pentingnya membahas koala?"

"Memangnya kau mau membahas apa?" Tanya Bakugo.

"Kalau kumis ikan lele dewasa sudah terlalu panjang, apa dia akan pergi ke tukang cukur?"

Bakugo menggerling kesal. Guyonan remeh bukan seleranya, tapi Shoto pandai sekali membuat lawakan receh seperti itu.

"Kalau kucing?"

"Kucing nggak boleh dipotong kumisnya." Kata Bakugo. "Tubuh mereka lentur. Dan kumis kucing itu seperti parameter untuk mereka. Segala celah yang bisa dilewati kumisnya, tubuhnya pasti muat."

"Kenapa jadi bahas kumis kucing, sih?"

"Memang maunya membahas apa?"

Shoto berbalik, berbaring miring menatap Bakugo. "Tidak ngobrol juga tidak masalah. Kau mau tidur di pelukanku lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Bakugo menelusup ke rengkuhan Shoto. Bau plester koyo bercampur dengan wangi tubuh si pria berambut nyentrik itu membuat kekehan kecil terlontar dari bibir Bakugo. Tangan besar Shoto membelai rambut jabrik pirang itu. Bakugo sudah terlihat setengah tidur. Ketika Shoto meletakkan keningnya di puncak kepala Bakugo, kata-kata Chisaki tempo hari terngiang di benaknya.

 _Panggil namanya di telinga, lalu cium bibirnya pelan-pelan._

"...Katsu...ki..." bisiknya lirih, tepat di tepi daun telinga Bakugo

"Hnn?"

Shoto merunduk. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di ceruk rahang Bakugo dan memulas bibirnya dengan ciuman selembut sentuhan kupu-kupu. Nafas Shoto hangat meniup wajahnya. Bakugo mematung, lebih ke arah tidak ingin meladeni daripada terkesima.

 _Belai belakang kepalanya saat kau menciumnya._

Rambut-rambut kecil yang tumbuh di sekitar tengkuk dan belakang kepala Bakugo tajam-tajam, namun halus. Ada sensasi menggelitik ketika Shoto mengusap bagian tersebut. Ia sendiri cukup kaget ketika Bakugo mengerang pelan, membuka mulutnya dan meraup bibir Shoto dengan begitu rakus. Usapan berubah menjadi belaian kasih, lalu berganti menjadi jambakan ketika Bakugo menelusup menjelajahi bagian mulut Shoto. Tubuh liat itu menggeliut, memanjat naik untuk mendeklarasikan dominasi. Shoto bergeser, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan perlahan melepas ciuman mereka.

 _Tatap wajah lawan bercintamu._

Mata tegas beriris _carnelian_. Shoto bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya yang sayu dari sana. Netra eksotis itu sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan tergila-gila pada pandangan kesekian kalinya. Mata itu, wajah itu, sosok yang sukses mendobrak semua batasan yang telah membentuk dirinya selama ini.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap begini." Gumam Bakugo. Ia meraih tangan Shoto yang membelai wajahnya. Digenggamnya longgar. "Apa yang merasukimu?"

Shoto menggeleng. "Apa aku perlu kerasukan untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Biasanya kau merengek minta digoyang. Atau kadang main terkam saat aku lengah." Bakugo mencucu.

"Dulu-dulu, aku kurang mengerti bagaimana caranya merayumu. Aku tidak pernah merayu seseorang. Kau terlalu tangguh untuk dirayu."

"Kau terlalu dungu untuk merayu, _hanbun-yaro_."

Shoto mendecih. Jahat sekali kata-katanya, tetapi Bakugo memang benar. Bukan Todoroki Shoto namanya kalau pandai menggombal.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau berubah?"

"Jadi apa? Super saiyan 3?" Shoto tertawa mencemooh.

Bakugo mendekatkan wajah dan tubuhnya. "Mau ku'pakai' asal-asalan, hah?"

"Jangan..." Shoto mengecup ujung dagu Bakugo. "...bagaimana kalau kau setubuhi aku dengan jiwamu?"

"Hah?"

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membelai lekuk-lekuk otot Bakugo dari dalam kausnya. Shoto mengerenyit, berusaha menahan badai nafsu yang bergemuruh di dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan, lembut, hati-hati. Sentuhannya lambat laun membuat Bakugo luluh. Pemuda jabrik itu melepas kausnya dan menarik kepala Shoto, mengarahkannya untuk mencium lekukan otot perutnya. Sang pemilik iris ganda mematuhi bahasa tubuh Bakugo. Ia menyapukan hidung, bibir dan lidahnya hingga ke pinggang, terhalang karet celana.

 _Perhatikan ekspresinya pada setiap gerakanmu._

Shoto kembali mendongak, melihat seperti apa airmuka sang lawan main. Bakugo menggedikkan dagunya, seakan bertanya 'ada apa?'. Shoto merenung sejenak, lalu ia kini mengganti posisi. Ia mendorong Bakugo cukup kasar hingga berbaring telentang. Lutut menggesek pinggang, dan selangkangannya menggesek perut Bakugo. Shoto menggigit bibir, meredam desahan karena hasratnya terasa seperti mendidih. Ketika kedua tangan Bakugo menyambut pinggulnya, Shoto memilih menarik lepas kausnya dan menumpukan tangannya pada dada Bakugo.

"Pfft!" Bakugo tersedak tawa yang tiba-tiba meledak. "Kau pikir tubuh penuh koyo begitu bisa membuatku terangsang?"

Shoto tercenung. Salah satu ruang di pikirannya mendadak berhenti bekerja. " _Nani?"_

" _Mitte!"_ Bakugo mengangkat siku Shoto, menunjuk selembar koyo yang ia gunakan. "Percuma pakai koyo kalau telanjang lagi! Angin yang tadi sudah keluar, masuk lagi dong, _Ahoshoto_!"

Oh, iya.

Shoto memberengut. Ia kembali mengenakkan kausnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam duvet. Tentu saja ia malu! Sudah susah payah bersikap seksi untuk menggoda Bakugo, tahu-tahunya badannya penuh koyo. Percuma punya tampang ganteng dan postur oke kalau ternyata jompo. Shoto merasa seperti ditiban ribuan karung semen. _Self esteem_ dirinya remuk jadi debu. Dan kejamnya, Bakugo malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seakan-akan Shoto tengah berkelakar dengannya.

Benar-benar raja tega!

Usai puas tertawa, Bakugo melempar duvetnya. Dibaliknya ada Shoto yang sudah kepalang malu dan hilang _mood_. Kali ini, si pemuda pirang menarik lembut tungkai Shoto dan mengangkanginya. Ibu jarinya memijat lembut celah bagian dalam paha si bungsu Todoroki tersebut.

"Tadi itu lawakan terbaikmu, sih." Bakugo masih tersenyum lebar. "Sini, kukasih hadiah."

Shoto menggelinjang panik. Bagian dalam mulut Bakugo terasa hangat dan basah, binal menggelitik. Hisapan-hisapan kecil berhasil meloloskan rintihan dari bibir Shoto. Pria berambut nyentrik itu meremas helai-helai jabrik tersebut. Dengan lolongan dan desahan yang terdengar begitu lantang ia menggempur mulut Bakugo tanpa ampun. Tiupan nafas Bakugo di celah pahanya membuatnya merinding. Kali ini Bakugo sedang murah hati, ia membiarkan Todoroki Shoto-nya yang dingin-dingin es batu menuntaskan hasratnya di dalam mulut. Cara Bakugo menelan sisa-sisa cairannya membuat syahwat Shoto melonjak kembali.

"Lagi, nggak?"

"Nggak mau..."

Shoto merajuk, menjauhkan wajah Bakugo dari selangkangannya. Ia beranjak turun kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tepat saat Shoto memasuki ruang tengah, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut merah yang masuk tanpa mengucap salam atau mengetuk seakan-akan apartemen ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Oh, Bakatsuki! Aku telepon kenapa nggak di—" wajah manis itu terperangah ketika melihat yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Shoto. " _Gomenne,_ kupikir si _bakatsuki_."

"Ah? Uhm, dia ada di—"

 **DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!**

"Kirishima- _teme_! Berapa kali harus kuajarkan kalau masuk apartemenku itu ketuk dulu, hah!"

Langkah kaki Bakugo yang gaduh membuat Shoto menoleh. Ia muncul tiba-tiba dari kamar, berdiri dua langkah di belakang merah padam, Amarahnya terkesan dibuat-buat. Telunjuknya menuding dengki. Dia pasti panik. Kirishima yang tidak terima dimaki-maki padahal baru datang langsung pasang wajah kesal.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku jenguk pacarku sendiri?! Lagian kebiasaan bodohmu tidak kunci pintu apartemen bisa bikin dirimu kemalingan tahu, nggak?!" hardiknya.

"Nggak ada barang berharga disini, juga! Isinya cuma diktat medis sama kaus kakiku! Mana ada uang, woy! Kalau maling datang kesini untuk cari-cari uang, mungkin aku akan bantuin cari!"

"Begitu caramu menyambut kedatangan pacar yang sudah susah-susah jenguk?! Sikap macam apa itu?!"

"Haah?! Aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau! Nggak usah nga—"

" _URUSAI_!"

Sepasang kekasih itu terkesiap ketika Shoto berteriak galak. Shoto menggaruk kepalanya, raut wajahnya kusut seakan isi kepalanya mau meledak.

"Bisa tidak," desisnya. "...kalian tidak bertengkar diantara kedua telingaku?!"

Bakugo membuang muka, tampak defensif karena merasa tidak bersalah. Kirishima menunduk malu dan membisikkan kata maaf yang hampir tidak terdengar. Kecanggungan dipecah Bakugo dengan meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mendidihkan air dan menyiapkan dua buah gelas.

"Kalian duduk, sana. Aku akan buat teh jahe."

* * *

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Kirishima ternyata cantik juga.

Rambutnya sebahu, dicat merah mencolok. Kulitnya kuning langsat, sedikit lebih gelap dibanding kulit Shoto. Senyumannya manis. Posturnya atletis, terlihat dari seberapa bidang pundaknya dan kencang pahanya. Payudaranya besar, mencuat menantang meski dibalut kemeja _flannel_ kelonggaran yang ia gunakan.

" _Araaa,_ Shoto-kun masuk angin?" Tanya Kirishima lembut.

"Ngg...iya," Shoto menggerling. "Nggak juga, sih."

"Lantas koyo di pundakmu itu buat apa?"

Shoto tidak menjawab. Dalam benaknya, ia siap melontarkan kalimat 'biar aja. _Passion_ hidupku memang pake koyo, kenapa jadi kau yang komentar?!' Namun ucapan tidak pantas itu berhasil ia pendam. Teh jahe buatan Bakugo terlalu panas untuk diminum, jadi ia biarkan dulu sejenak. Uap panasnya cukup menggugah selera. Kirishima belum meminum teh jahenya juga. Cuma sekedar ditiup-tiup.

Wajah Kirishima mengingatkannya dengan gagasan laknat yang sempat ia lontarkan kepada Bakugo.

 _Gimana kalau kita_ threesome _? Kau ditengah_.

Lalu Shoto menurunkan pandangannya. Kirishima mengenakkan gelang manik-manik dengan figur lumba-lumba dari logam dan arloji bernuansa galaksi astronomi warna biru gelap di tangan kanannya. Shoto tidak memikirkan apa-apa ketika ia meraih tangan Kirishima di sebrang meja dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Shoto-kun?"

"Tanganmu cantik sekali," gumamnya. "Lentik."

"Maa...mana mungkin?! Aku ini kan _drummer._ Tapak tanganku kapalan."

Shoto mengusap area diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan Kirishima "Iya, sedikit."

"Heh, kecentilan. Pegang-pegang tangan cowok lain."

Bakugo menghampiri kekasihnya, mencium pipi Kirishima. Shoto tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, karena memang ia hanya suka melakukannya tanpa ada hasrat tertentu. _Jasper_ cemerlang Bakugo melirik tangan dan wajah Shoto gantian, dan kali ini tangannya bergerak diam-diam mengusap payudara Kirishima.

"He-hei! Ada Shoto-kun!" Kirishima memberontak. Genggaman tangannya terlepas, sebelah digunakan untuk menepis tangan nakal Bakugo. "Singkirkan tanganmu!"

" _Hanbun-yaro_ bilang..." bisik Bakugo, cukup jelas sehingga Shoto bisa mendengarnya meski samar. "Gimana kalau kita _threesome_?"

Kirishima tampak tertegun sejenak. "Ma...maksudmu...kau..aku...dan Shoto-kun?"

"Uhm." Bakugo merangkul kekasihnya. "Si dungu ini yang punya ide."

Shoto menunduk, tampak malu menatap wajah Kirishima. "Maaf kalau permintaanku sangat lancang."

Kirishima menoleh pada Bakugo.

"Kau bisa menolaknya." Bakugo menggedikkan bahu. "Aku akan anggap pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kita semua."

Sejujurnya, Kirishima tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia dan Bakugo sudah satu tahun lewat pacaran. Bakugo Katsuki adalah laki-laki pertama yang mengantarkannya pada kenikmatan bersetubuh, dan mereka melakukannya beberapa kali sepanjang masa pacaran mereka. Selama itu, Bakugo tidak pernah menyuarakan protes soal hubungan seksnya dengan Kirishima. Semua baik-baik saja. Dan sepanjang pengetahuannya juga, Bakugo tidak pernah punya sahabat dekat. Teman ada, beberapa. Tetapi tidak cukup dekat sampai si teman diperkenankan menginap. Bukan tipe Bakugo memperbolehkan orang berlabel 'teman' menjelajahi area pribadi seperti tempat tinggal dan kamar tidur miliknya. Kirishima tidak pernah tahu siapa Shoto sebelumnya. Selain identitasnya yang samar, parasnya juga menarik perhatian. Bohong kalau Kirishima bilang Shoto itu jelek. Sebagai wanita normal, Shoto memang terlihat menggoda baik dari segi tampang dan postur tubuhnya.

Lantas apa hubungan Bakugo dan Shoto?

Kirishima menunduk, menatap teh jahe buatan Bakugo. Teh jahe adalah minuman andalan buatannya. Air rebusan jahe yang dibubuhi madu dan perasan air lemon itu sudah pernah menyembuhkan Kirishima dari sakit tenggorokan, flu, demam, kedinginan, masuk angin, patah semangah dan _badmood_. Rasanya yang hangat dan segar mengalir ke kerongkongan Kirishima dalam seruputan yang penuh atensi. Asapnya masih mengepul tipis.

Teh jahe ini tidak bisa disebut hangat, tetapi masih panas.

 **PRAAANNGG!**

Dan teh jahe yang masih panas itu mewakili perasaan Kirishima. Tanpa ragu ia melempar gelasnya tepat ke arah Shoto. Cairan panas itu tumpah membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. Shoto mendesis kesakitan. Gelas keramik itu jatuh tak berdaya, pecah membentur lantai menjadi kepingan tak berbentuk. Bakugo tercekat; terlalu banyak kejadian yang saling membentur logikanya. Kirishima memang bawel, tapi baik hati dan manis—tidak pernah mengamuk, dan reaksinya kali ini cukup menghantarkan ngeri hingga ke tulang sumsum.

"Setelah merebut pacarku, kau mau badanku juga?" nada suara Kirishima lebih dingin dibandingkan badai salju bulan Januari. "Dasar bajingan tidak tahu diri."

 **DEG!**

Rahang Shoto mengeras. Kalimat itu bahkan terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada terkena siraman teh jahe panas atau goresan pecahan gelas. Shoto bangkit dari kursinya, melepas kaus basah berbau jahe itu dan kembali mengenakkan pakaiannya sewaktu datang. Ia berkemas sekenanya.

"Oy! _Hanbun-yaro_ , _daijo_ —"

 **BUK!**

Kekhawatiran Bakugo pias ketika Shoto menubruk bahunya dengan kasar dan pergi tanpa pamit. Tidak perlu ditanya apakah Shoto tersinggung atau tidak. Perbuatan Kirishima tadi benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kirishima, sana minta ma—"

"Duduk, _bakatsuki._ " Kirishima memotong kalimat kekasihnya. "Kita perlu bicara soal hubunganmu dengan bedebah itu."

* * *

 **OLAAAAA READERS SEMUA!**

 **Setelah lama-lama berkutat dengan ngetik fanfic disela-sela waktu kerja, akhirnya fanfic ini update juga. Udah nonton my hero academia season 4? Author udah dong~~ dan syedih deh kayaknya nggak bakal banyak bakutodo-nya /okesekip.**

 **Soal kenapa Kirishima nyiram Shoto...well, sebenernya ini adalah adegan pertama yang keluar di kepala Author ketika membayangkan bakal kayak apa chapter 8 ini. Soal alasannya mungkin sedikit banyak diketahui di update selanjutnya /berharapbisaupdatekilatkayakdulu.**

 **Udahlah, sekian bacotannya. See you in the next chapter yaaaa**


	9. Bakugo Katsuki, keputusan terakhir

Bakugo Katsuki sejak dulu dikenal seperti Son Goku, tangkas dan pemberani. Nilainya cemerlang. Jago olahraga. Pintar dalam berbagai macam seni. Meski orangtuanya bawel, mereka begitu menyayangi Bakugo. Selalu dijadikan parameter 'keren' saat masih sekolah, bahkan sampai di bangku kuliah. Tentu saja semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna.

Kelihatannya.

Karena setelah segala yang dia miliki, Bakugo tetap merasa kurang. Merasa hampa.

Rasanya sama seperti tersesat di _mall_ atau stasiun kereta ditengah keramaian. Ada terlalu banyak suara, terlalu banyak kehadiran tapi tidak satu pun mampu memberi petunjuk. Awalnya Bakugo merasa mungkin itu fase _swing mood_ anak remaja. Saat ia telah menentukan cita-citanya, ia yakin jadi dokter bisa menyembuhkan perasaan kosong dalam dadanya. Jadi seorang dokter, ibarat menjadi seorang 'pahlawan'. Kedua tangan mampu menyelamatkan hidup seseorang. Meneruskan kebahagiaan. Memberi makan egonya dengan perasaan puas karena merasa dibutuhkan orang lain.

Tetapi Bakugo lupa, kalau kehidupan itu kadangkala senang bercanda.

Mana terpikir di benaknya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki semacam Todoroki Shoto?

Lalu, hubungannya dengan Kirishima kini diujung tanduk, diambang kehancuran. Bakugo bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kirishima yang terlalu lekat dan terlalu menuntut padanya. Toh selama ini, Kirishima cuma sekedar pengusir sepi, piala status dan penghangat ranjang baginya. Tidak ada yang begitu berkesan dalam hubungan mereka, karena Bakugo menjalaninya dengan setengah hati.

Tetapi putus dengan Kirishima adalah pilihan yang salah, begitu batin Bakugo menelik.

Sesungguhnya, Bakugo juga tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang bercokol di hatinya perihal hubungannya dengan Kirishima. Ia tidak menginginkan Kirishima, tetapi tidak ingin juga membiarkannya pergi. Ia tidak suka melihat Kirishima dibonceng motor oleh laki-laki lain, atau melihatnya main ke _game centre_ atau sekedar balas pesan melalui ponsel dengan laki-laki lain. Bakugo pasti lekas naik darah, dan mengecam bahwa seorang kekasih pada dasarnya harus setia dan apa yang dilakukan Kirishima selama ini dianggapnya sebagai aksi membengkokkan kesetiaan.

Lantas yang dilakukannya dengan Shoto itu apa namanya?

Selingkuh.

Iya, itu jelas dan terang-terangan. Ia sudah punya kekasih, lalu menjadikan Shoto kekasihnya juga. Sebelum segalanya ketahuan, Bakugo merasa raja. Dibuai kebahagiaan semu yang berlebihan. Punya pacar laki-laki dan perempuan sekaligus sempat mengisi rasa hampa di hati Bakugo. Kirishima selalu datang dan mengurusnya dengan baik, sementara Shoto malah sebaliknya. Meski parasnya memang pemandangan yang menyenangkan, pria berambut nyentrik itu kadang bertingkah dungu dan berkelakar bodoh dengan nada dan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Percintaannya dengan Kirishima lembut dan hati-hati seperti adegan intim novel romantis, sementara percumbuannya dengan Shoto adalah petualangan penuh kejutan.

 _'Kalau kau selingkuh dengan perempuan, aku bisa terima. Itu masuk akal. Akan selalu ada yang lebih cantik dan baik dibanding aku. Tapi selingkuhanmu itu laki-laki, kau ini waras atau tidak, sih?!'_

Bakugo duduk bersidekap di lantai, menumpukan keningnya di sebelah lutut. Percakapannya dengan Kirishima tempo hari masih terngiang dengan jelas, seakan baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _'Aku kenal denganmu. Dengan teman-temanmu. Bahkan kau baru mengajakku ke kamarmu setelah kita dua bulan pacaran. Lalu ada laki-laki yang berbagi ranjang denganmu yang hampir tidak punya kawan dekat?'_

 _'Tidak ada ruginya bagimu atau Todoroki. Dia juga terima saja jadi selingkuhan'_

 _'Aku tidak terima.'_

 _'Itu urusanmu. Aku sudah bersikap terbuka.'_

 _'Apakah yang kau maksud sikap terbuka itu adalah fakta bahwa kau masih suka payudara dan rahimku tapi sekarang kau baru tahu kalau mengulum kemaluan laki-laki lain itu ternyata seru juga?! Lalu kau mau mencobanya bergantian?!'_

Tidak.

Sebenarnya bukan begitu.

Meski Bakugo juga menikmati sesi intimnya dengan Shoto, namun bukan itu faktor yang membuatnya betah dengan Shoto. Tetapi sikap diamnya yang nyaman. Sikap kikuknya yang terlihat _fucked up_ dengan kesehariannya sendiri. Dan bagaimana Shoto menggunakan tangan dan bibirnya untuk memberi sentuhan penuh kasih karena ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku sayang' atau 'aku rindu' dengan begitu gamblang.

Kirishima memang mencintai Bakugo. Namun Shoto membuat Bakugo merasa begitu menyenangkan mencintai seseorang. Karena beberapa pekan lalu Shoto sangat sibuk, dan keduanya jadi lebih sering menyentuh dan menyetubuhi, Bakugo mulai beranggapan bahwa Shoto hanya memandangnya sebagai partner seks. Tapi, dalam beberapa kesempatan di pertemuan Shoto hanya berbaring bermain _game_ di sebelah Bakugo. Mereka minum alkohol bersama seperti sepasang rekan kerja. Atau Shoto pernah beberapa kali menggambar dan mewarnai manual anatomi tubuh atau organ untuk membantu menghias catatan kuliah Bakugo. Dan saat Bakugo mengemukakan prasangka bahwa Shoto menganggapnya hanya sekedar rekan bercumbu atau bahasa gaulnya _fuck buddy,_ Shoto menangis.

 _'Tidak menjenguk bukan berarti tidak sayang..'_

 _'Tolong jangan ucapkan kata-kata sekejam itu lagi,_ onegai...'

Terbayang wajah Shoto dan suaranya yang remuk dengan sedu sedan saja membuat Bakugo menggigil.

Ia tahu kalau Shoto menyayanginya juga.

Lantas apa yang salah?!

Bakugo mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi menggedor-gedor akal sehatnya. Ia berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang rendah dan muram.

"Yang salah itu aku..." rintihnya pada diri sendiri. "Ada yang tidak beres denganku..."

* * *

"Kai-san...nhh..hahh..uh..uhhh...Kai-san...argh...nhhh...hhnnh.. "

Midoriya meringis. Chisaki mencengkram lekukan panggulnya sangat keras sampai terasa linu. Sang duda tampan itu masih membenahi nafasnya di atas wajah Midoriya. Peluh menetes dari dagunya ke pipi sang kekasih. Si netra zamrud menyeka dagu Chisaki dengan penuh cinta. Cumbuan nikmat dihadiahi kecupan sayang di pipi kiri lelaki bertindik itu.

"...Kai-san..." lirihnya dengan suara mengambang. "...udahan?"

Chisaki memandang Midoriya sejenak, lalu menyeringai. "Jangan mancing. Kalau kuhajar lagi bisa pincang kau besok."

"Aku besok libur. Peduli setan." Midoriya melingkarkan tungkainya di pinggang Chisaki. "Seronde lagi ya, _papa_..."

Chisaki menggigit ujung bibirnya. Ia menggelitik pusar kekasihnya sambil menimbang, maneuver apa yang ia hendak gunakan pada permainan selanjutnya. Midoriya melenguh, mengusap lengan bawah Chisaki dengan gerakan pelan dan erotis. Sentuhan itu bermakna satu kalimat tegas, 'cepat, aku sudah nggak tahan...'

Tungkai kurus itu ditepisnya, dan dengan satu gerakan Midoriya dibuat mengangkang lebar-lebar. Chisaki mengatupkan mulut, memberikan kekasihnya pelayanan oral yang basah dan penuh gelora. Midoriya menggelinjang, hisapan dan jilatan membuat pinggulnya bergoyang nikmat. Chisaki punya kebiasaan aneh menyuguhkan _fellatio_ di tengah pertandingan intim mereka. Bukan berarti Midoriya tidak suka. Hanya terasa tidak umum, biasanya para _seme_ akan melakukannya di awal untuk merangsang atau di akhir untuk menuntaskan permainan. Tetapi hal ini tidak terjadi setiap kali mereka bercinta. Gaya dan pola yang dilancarkan Chisaki selalu berbeda-beda, dan hal ini membuat Midoriya selalu dibuat berdebar-debar kalau soal urusan ranjang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Midoriya mencapai klimaksnya. Desahannya lirih namun terdengar begitu menggairahkan. Chisaki mengangkat kepalanya, menyeka mulutnya dan berbaring di sebelah Midoriya. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya si kekasih berambut hijau membuka percakapan.

"Shoto bilang dia putus dengan pacarnya."

Chisaki menoleh.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia dilabrak sama pacar perempuan dari pacarnya karena menawarkan _threesome_."

Chisaki hanya terdiam. Ia nampak menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Karena kemarin dia mengajukan cuti dua minggu. Alasannya ia ingin _check up_ karena merasa sakit. Setelah kutelepon akhirnya dia jujur."

"Nggak salah, sih." Chisaki berbaring miring. "Bocah itu sakit hati. Dan sakit jiwa."

"Aku mau menjenguknya. Bagaimana kalau dia bunuh diri?"

Chisaki tertawa mengejek. "Dia tidak akan melakukannya, cintaku."

"Kenapa Kai-san bisa seyakin itu?"

Chisaki kini berbaring telungkup, memangku dagu. Tangannya yang jenjang menelusup mengusap rambut dan pipi Midoriya seperti membelai seekor kucing.

"Kenapa, ya..." Chisaki menggerling jahil. "Apa aku pernah membohongimu, Izuku?"

"Pernah!" Midoriya menyulut. "Waktu Kai-san bilang masih lajang, tahu-tahunya duda anak satu! Terus waktu bilang kalo seks dengan _ring_ jauh lebih seru, nggak tahunya gagal total! Waktu Kai-san bilang kalau kondom diberi perasa karena bisa dimakan. Waktu bilang katanya belum pernah seks dengan laki-laki tapi ternyata aslinya _playboy_ kelas kakap. Terus masih banyak lagi, ya."

Chisaki tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Itu karena menjahilimu itu asyik, tahu."

Midoriya memberengut. Ia berbalik memunggungi Chisaki. Si duda tampan dibuat gemas dengan aksi ngambek Midoriya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menciumi daun telinganya. Tangan di balik selimut memulai operasi gerilya untuk membuat Midoriya kembali ereksi.

"Nggak usah berlagak ngambek. Aku tahu kelemahanmu..." Chisaki mengulum daun telinga Midoriya.

"Ka..Kai-san, istirahat dulu, dong..." Midoriya mengelak.

 **DOK! DOK!**

 **DOK! DOK! DOK!**

 **DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!**

"Bajingan." Chisaki merutuk.

Ia menyambar celananya dan bergegas ke pintu depan untuk menghajar siapapun yang berani mengganggu waktu mesra penuh cinta dan nafsu dirinya dengan Midoriya. Namun ketika daun pintu terbuka, nyatanya Shoto yang mengetuk pintu. Tampangnya lusuh, rambutnya berantakan. Hidungnya memerah. Matanya sembab.

"Chisaki-san..." Shoto mengangguk segan. Melihat penampilan Chisaki yang tidak lebih baik membuat nyali Shoto menciut. "...maaf, aku mengganggu jam pacaranmu."

"Jangan bilang begitu, bedebah. Kupukul mukamu tahu rasa nanti." Desisnya kesal. "Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu Izuku sekarang. Kuberi kau 5 menit untuk sampaikan apapun yang perlu kau katakan."

Shoto terkesiap. Ia mulai berpikir cepat dalam menata kalimat. "Jadi, aku dan Bakugo sedang—"

"—aku sudah tahu." Chisaki memotong. "Lantas kau mau apa dengan _uke_ -ku?"

"Aku ingin mendengar apa Midoriya punya saran un—"

"Izuku itu teman kerjamu, bukan psikolog pekerja lepas atau guru bimbingan konseling. Buat apa minta saran dia?" Chisaki memotong lagi.

"Ta...tapi—"

"Kau ini bukan anak SMA. Tidak bisa selesaikan masalah asmaramu sendiri?"

Shoto mengepalkan tangan, menahan amarah yang melonjak naik hingga membuat ubun-ubunnya berdenyut.

"Berhenti memotong kalimatku, Chisaki-san."

"Kau memotong sesi bercintaku. Aku berhak bersikap kurang ajar." Chisaki bersandar di kusen pintu. "Masalahnya karena kau itu dungu. Tidak bisa menundukkan _uke_ -mu. Jangan bertingkah sok jago dengan berpikiran kalau _switch_ bakal membuat egonya runtuh. Kurasa jadinya malah kau yang ditunggangi dan dicampakkan, hah?"

"Lantas aku harus apa?!" Shoto menyentak frustasi.

"Dinginkan kepalamu." Chisaki menyentil keras kening Shoto. "Datang padanya setelah kau jauh lebih tenang."

Shoto hanya mengelus keningnya dengan ekspresi merajuk. Chisaki berbalik dan hendak menutup pintu, namun ia kembali lagi dan menghampiri Shoto. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya dan berbisik.

"Dan jangan ajak pacar orang _threesome_ sembarangan. Tahu tata krama sedikit, bocah bodoh."

Setelah kalimat itu, Chisaki menutup pintu dengan bunyi bedebam keras. Shoto masih mematung disana selama beberapa menit, berusaha mencerna kalimat Chisaki sebelum akhirnya memutuskan harus pergi kemana untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

* * *

 **PIIP PIIP PIIP PIIP**

Bakugo mengerjap bangun. Ia menatap jam wekernya. 6.30 pagi. Hari rabu. Ia ada dua jam kelas anatomi lanjutan dan dua jam kelas onkologi. Lepas istirahat ada kelas komunikasi kesehatan dan Bahasa Inggris.

Ia meraih ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada ketua kelasnya kalau ia terserang diare. Tentu saja bohong. Bakugo hanya malas pergi kuliah hari ini. Sambil membenamkan diri lebih dalam di duvetnya, ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Terlalu banyak stress yang ia terima pekan ini. Seekor kucing di _nyan-nyan kawaii club_ harus disuntik mati karena terserang gagal ginjal kronis dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa dokter lakukan. Tugas kuliah membuatnya harus begadang bermalam-malam. Shoto mencampakkannya. Lalu perseteruannya dengan Kirishima.

Kemudian Bakugo meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan berusaha kembali tidur. Belum sempat lelap, ia mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk. Bakugo tidak ingin membukanya, tetapi suara ketukannya semakin keras. Ia berjalan gontai dan membukakkan pintu dengan setengah hati.

"Haaah?!" Gumamnya sengau.

"...hei.."

 _Jasper_ eksotik itu terbelalak. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Kau tahu aku mau apa."

"Lupakan saja," Bakugo mendesah. "Aku sudah bilang mau bolos."

 _Jasper_ bertemu _carnelian_. Kirishima tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Pakaiannya rapi. Dan ia jadi sedikit lebih wangi dari biasanya. Wajahnya ayu berpulas riasan tipis. Penampilan seperti itu cuma dikenakannya kalau ia mau pergi kencan dengan Bakugo. Tetapi tempo hari mereka bertengkar. Bahkan Bakugo berpikir bahwa Kirishima minta putus secara tersirat saat gadis seksi itu melangkah keluar dengan geram karena perkelahian lisan mereka tidak menemukan titik akhir.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kuliah." Gumam Bakugo.

"Tidak." Kirishima menggeleng. "Aku akan menemanimu membolos."

"Buat apa?"

"Memperbaiki isi kepalamu."

Bakugo tersenyum kecut. Meski tersinggung, ia membiarkan Kirishima masuk. Gadis itu menaruh tasnya di meja makan dan melenggang masuk dapur, membuat sarapan. Bakugo membuka lemari makanan dan menyeduh dua gelas kopi. Suasananya canggung dan hening. Namun Bakugo enggan melempar suara. Keduanya sarapan dalam diam. Telur goreng, _bacon,_ nasi panas, kecap asin dan kopi instan membuat keduanya khusyuk menikmati makan pagi. Kirishima mencuci piring dan Bakugo menyetel televisi. Berita pagi disambut serial drama dan selanjutnya _reality show_ tentang kehidupan seorang _idol_ yang sedang tenar-tenarnya. Kirishima duduk di sebelahnya, bermain _game_ di ponselnya. Sesekali mengecek kondisi media sosial. Meski ragu, Bakugo mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Kirishima. Namun gadis itu menoleh.

Lagi-lagi, beradu tatap dalam senyap. _Sunstone_ bertemu _cinnabar_. Kirishima tidak melawan ketika Bakugo menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku tahu aku sudah sangat egois." akhirnya Bakugo menyulam perbincangan sumbang.

"Kita sudah lama pacaran." Kirishima membalas. "Tapi aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu. Tidak sebanyak yang kukira."

Bakugo mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Kirishima. Kening bertemu kening, hidung bertemu hidung, lalu bibir bertemu bibir. Pahit kopi, manis _lipgloss_ leci dan gurih _bacon_ membuat ciuman Kirishima terasa penuh sensasi. Bakugo melepaskannya sejenak, menarik nafas pendek. Ia baru menyadari sudah sangat lama ia tidak mencium Kirishima.

Hampir enam bulan mungkin, setelah Shoto datang ke dalam hidupnya.

Kirishima menggenggam tangannya, mencium jari-jari Bakugo. Si pirang jabrik itu mendekat dan kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya. Segalanya terjadi begitu natural. Intimitas Bakugo dan Kirishima lembut dan hangat, tidak panas dan vulgar. Seakan-akan segala lekuk tubuh sudah terukir lekat di ne benak masing-masing. Gadis molek itu melepas ciumannya kali ini. Ia bergeser perlahan, ragu-ragu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Bakugo dan kembali menciumnya. Bakugo menarik pinggang Kirishima, menaruh gadisnya dengan nyaman di pangkuan. Kecupan lembutnya diakhiri dengan hisapan nyaring, dan Bakugo menatap Kirishima lekat-lekat.

"Kau masih mau kusentuh?" Tanyanya. "Setelah—"

"Sshhh..." Kirisihima berbisik. Telunjuknya mengusap bibir Bakugo. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Jangan banyak bicara."

"Uh, kok galak sih?" Bakugo mencucu.

"Bukankah sikap dingin bisa memicu sensasi terbakar?" Kirishima membelai dada Bakugo. "Disini..." dan tangannya turun meraba perut dan berakhir di selangkangan kekasihnya. "..dan disini?"

Bakugo tersenyum lebar. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya ke bahu Kirishima dan menciumnya dengan buas di sana. Gadis merahnya selalu memiliki harum _almond_ dan _vanilla_. _Lotion_ kulitnyadari ekstrak susu kacang badam, dan parfumnya wangi _vanilla_. Karena wangi tubuhnya seperti makanan, Bakugo kerap meninggalkan cetakan gigi di kulit Kirishima secara tidak sadar. Kirishima merintih, nampak panik ketika Bakugo membongkar atasan pakaiannya. Tangan besar itu hangat meremas payudara montok Kirishima yang telanjang.

"He..hei, pelan-pelan..." lirih suara Kirishima terdengar pias tergerus nafsu. "...Katsuki..."

Bakugo mendadak tuli. Ia sibuk menuruti birahi. Bibir dan lidahnya bertemu rindu dengan kulit mulus si gadis merah. Tangannya menarik lepas sisa pakaian kekasihnya dan kini Kirishima yang seksi polos tanpa pakaian.

"...sialan..." Bakugo mengucek wajahnya sendiri. Ia menatap tubuh elok kekasihnya lekat-lekat. "Bisa-bisanya aku lupa punya aset sebagus ini."

"Kau bodoh." Kirishima beringsut bangun, sekedar untuk mencubit pipi Bakugo. "Kalau otakmu bisa dilepas, apa kau akan lupa dimana menaruhnya juga?"

"Aku sudah lupa, lebih tepatnya." Bakugo kini melecuti pakaiannya sendiri. "Kau masih mau mengencani laki-laki tanpa akal sehat?"

Kirishima menatap wajah kekasihnya, lalu memberikan ciuman sayang di garis rahang Bakugo. "Dari dulu aku tahu kalau kau memang tidak waras. Tapi..."

Gadis merah itu terdiam sejenak. Usai meloloskan tungkainya dari ketat celana _brief,_ Bakugo mengangkat dagu Kirishima agar mereka kembali bertemu pandang.

"Aku juga tidak punya hati." Tutur si pirang jabrik. "Aku sudah memacarimu tanpa rasa. Lalu membuat Todoroki tergila-gila padaku, lalu kupermainkan perasaannya karena dia lucu tapi bodoh."

"Tidak, kurasa." Kirishima mengusap pipi Bakugo. "Kurasa kau hanya bimbang."

"Sok tahu."

"Aku memang tahu, _Bakatsuki._ " Kirishima terkekeh. "Kalau kau memang tidak sayang padaku dan dapat pacar yang lebih kerasan di hatimu, kau sudah membuangku sejak lama."

 _Jasper_ indah itu meredup. Pandangannya tertunduk. Mau segiat apapun Bakugo menyangkal, perkataan Kirishima sebetulnya tepat. Bakugo bukan orang yang suka bermanis-manis dengan orang lain. Suka ya suka. Benci ya benci. Saat memandang wajah Kirishima, lambat laun ia menyadari apa yang meradang dalam laranya selama ini.

Alasan mengapa ia menjalin hubungan baik dengan Kirishima maupun dengan Shoto adalah karena, pada akhirnya ego yang merongrong dalam relung batin Bakugo Katsuki terpuaskan dengan mumpuni. Ia punya kekasih serba sempurna—pujaan semua orang yang sebegitu menggilainya, dan kekasih lain yang amat menawan namun haus akan cinta dan perhatian hanya darinya.

Ia pikir, kedua hal ini akan membuatnya bahagia. Nyatanya tidak. Terlepas dari apapun orientasi seksualnya, mengencani dua orang sekaligus adalah perbuatan tidak pantas.

Bakugo merasa dirinya seperti pelayar terdampar yang terpaksa meminum air laut karena kehausan. Dahaganya tuntas, namun kadar garamnya meracuni tubuh perlahan-lahan. Air laut ialah analogi cintanya dengan kedua entitas rupawan tersebut. Dahaga yakni egonya, dan kadar garam adalah perasaan hampa yang lambat laun menghancurkan dirinya.

Astaga,

Kehidupan ternyata bisa melontarkan guyonan lucu sepedih ini, batin Bakugo.

Ia menelengkan kepala, memilih untuk mencumbu kembali Kirishima tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Payudaranya yang kenyal dan liang sanggamanya yang kencang membuat Bakugo meletup-letup. Ia ingin mengayuh lebih cepat, namun wajah Kirishima yang kepayahan membuatnya mengulur waktu. Tangan lentik itu merayap menelusuri otot padat punggung Bakugo, perlahan menjadi remasan dan cakaran brutal beriring lenguhan erotis dan bunyi decak berisik diantara syahwat mereka. Bakugo merunduk, mengecap puting Kirishima bergantian hingga pucuk merah jambu itu basah mengilat bersimba air liur dan keringat. Desahannya yang serak membuat geraman dan hentakan Bakugo semakin dalam. Harum _almond_ dan _vanilla_ tersebut membantunya mendaki puncak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Kirishima terpekik ketika sang kekasih bermata _jasper_ mencabut perkakasnya dan meludahkan hasratnya di celah dadanya yang sempit.

Kirishima berusaha berbenah nafas. Sementara Bakugo menyeka keringat di keningnya sendiri. Jurang sunyi dijembatani pelukan hangat. Bakugo menggesekkan wajahnya ke wajah Kirishima perlahan, merasakan hawa kehadiran gadisnya diantara sisa-sisa gairah yang semakin meredup.

"..Katsuki..."

"Hnn?"

Kirishima mengecup lembut bibirnya. " _Arigatou_."

Bakugo menggeleng. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Keduanya bertaut dalam dekap longgar hangat. Dari deru nafas dan degup jantungnya, Kirishima masih belum puas. Gadis merahnya memang bernafsu besar, dan kegiatan bercinta dengannya selalu membuat Katsuki letih. Bukan ide bagus melakukannya ditengah kesibukan kuliah sebagai siswa kedokteran, kerja paruh waktu dan _ngeband_ pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kirishima." Panggil Bakugo.

" _Hai?"_ Kirishima menjawab sayu. Ia membelai gemas pipi kekasih pirangnya.

Bakugo diam sejenak. Ia kemudian mengecup daun telinga Kirishima dan berbisik,

"Lagi?"

* * *

Selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya, Todoroki Shoto belum pernah pacaran sekali pun.

Bakugo adalah yang pertama. Cinta pertama, bisa jadi. Patah hati pertama, tentu saja. Tidak pernah terbersit di pikirannya kalau patah hati ternyata sakitnya bukan kepalang. Perasaannya campur baur. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena merasa direndahkan, namun selepas itu ia tertawa masam karena kebodohannya. Ia sudah beberapa hari tidak pergi kerja, tidak nafsu makan dan hanya meneguk air kala sudah terlalu sesak dan serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Shoto berpikir kalau teori cinta bisa membuat seseorang tidak waras itu cuma pemanis kalimat di novel roman. Mana ia tahu kalau hal itu ternyata berlandaskan kejadian nyata. Cintanya pada Bakugo yang semu, dangkal, menyimpang tetapi manis dan indah sudah mendorongnya menjadi semi bipolar. Di pinggir tebing kewarasan. Beberapa langkah sebelum jatuh terperosok pada lembah kesintingan.

Dengan jiwa yang berceceran, ia menguatkan diri untuk pergi keluar. Sekedar ke _konbini_ di lantai bawah apartemennya karena perutnya terasa melilit. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Sakit perutnya tak lagi bisa ia abaikan kali ini.

"Yo! Todoroki!"

Shoto tidak peduli bedebah mana yang begitu bersemangat menyapanya. Ia berjalan menuju _lift_ dan masuk. Sosok itu mengejarnya, dan menahan pintu _lift_ lalu menyelinap masuk.

"Hei, kau baru bangun tidur? Tampangmu kusut banget!" Sapa sosok itu dengan keceriaan yang membuat Shoto mendesis perih. Suara dan semangat itu amat sangat mengganggunya.

"Enyah kau..." rutuknya.

"Hei, ini aku, lho! Aku!"

Sosok itu menjambak pundak Shoto. Kali ini pandangan mereka bertemu. Laki-laki tinggi kekar seperti gorilla. Rambutnya dipangkas tipis nyaris botak. Sipit matanya. Senyumannya kelewat menyilaukan. Lalu seakan seperti habis dicubit, Shoto terperangah kaget.

"Inassan?"

"Tuh kan, kau baru bangun!" Lelaki itu tertawa. "Kau mau kemana?"

Raksasa ultra ceria ini adalah klien pertama Shoto saat debut-debut awalnya di Columbra. Namanya Yoarashi Inasa. Ia bekerja kantoran, ekskutif sekretaris di Shiketsu Company. _Image_ cewek seksi wangi yang pintar dan berpulas riasan pasti singgah di kepala semua orang saat mendengar kata 'sekretaris'. Namun yang menyambutnya malah pria yang potongannya lebih mirip atlet gulat bebas yang humornya merosot serendah lubang galian tambang. Proyek pertama Shoto adalah mendesain kantor kerja untuk seluruh gedung di Shiketsu Company. Kesalahan administratif membuat komisi Shoto tertahan dan lelaki besar ini membantunya menyelesaikan masalah. Prosedurnya sangat berbelit dan Shoto dibuat terus berurusan dengan Yoarashi selama beberapa pekan perihal sejumlah bayaran yang jumlahnya terlalu besar untuk sekedar di ikhlaskan (sebenarnya itu diluar bayaran yang diberikan untuk Columbra. Tetapi pada saat itu Shoto yang baru pertama kali kerja terlalu serakah soal uang). Karena ia lebih tua dan tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama marganya, jadi Shoto memanggilnya Inassan (singkatan dari Inasa-san). Ia sudah lupa pada orang ini karena sudah nyaris dua tahun mereka tidak ketemu lagi.

"Ah, um...aku...mau cari makan." Jawab Shoto jujur.

"Bagus! Mau makan bareng? Aku mau makan _yakiniku_."

"Nggak." Tolaknya cepat-cepat. "Aku belum mandi. Lusuh. Cuma bawa selembar seribu yen

untuk jajan."

"Ayolah!" Inasa memberikan pitingan maut yang terlalu kuat sebagai rangkulan bersahabat. "Nggak bakalan ditanya sama pelayannya, kok! Makan _yakiniku_ paling enak ramai-ramai, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak ajak temanmu saja?"

"Sudah, kok! Tapi kami cuma bertiga. Angka ganjil itu bawa sial, tahu." Inasa tertawa.

"Setahuku empat yang angka sial." Balas Shoto.

Tidak digubris. Inasa terlalu kuat. Shoto sudah meronta sekuat tenaga namun ia akhirnya menyerah. Mereka pergi ke _mall_ di lantai bawah Phoenix Palace tempat Shoto tinggal. Disana ada sebuah restoran _yakiniku_ yang terbilang ramai. Ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang melambai kearah Inasa ketika mereka berdua masuk. Shoto tidak kenal mereka. Ia juga tidak mengindahkan perempuan yang makan bersama mereka yang bertanya-tanya apakah Todoroki sudah menikah atau masih lajang. Inasa bilang ia akan mentraktir Shoto. Sebelum lelaki bernetra eksotik itu sempat kabur, pramusaji restoran sudah menyiapkan alat makan, macam-macam saus dan acar, semangkuk nasi dan sebuah cawan minum.

"Untuk uang kaget bulan ini, _kampaii!"_

Ketiga orang asing ini mengangkat cawan dan bersulang. Meski risih, Shoto masih tahu sopan santun. Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk _sake_ di cawannya.

 **GLEK!**

"ZZZRRHHH!" Wajah ganteng Shoto mengerut. Mulutnya berdesis. Rasanya seperti mendapat _wake up call_ versi _hardcore._ "Assaaaammmm..."

Ketiga orang itu tertawa puas.

"Itu _yuzu umeshu_. Jangan ditenggak. Nanti tewas ditempat kau, _ikemen-kun."_ Si cewek berbibir seksi menyeletuk.

" _Yuzu umeshu?_ " Shoto melongo seperti orang dungu. Betul kata Bakugo kala itu. Shoto awam sekali kalau masalah alkohol.

"Itu _shochu_ (sejenis minuman berakohol) dari buah plum yang dicampur jeruk _yuzu."_ Pria sipit yang duduk di sebelah si cewek berbibir seksi menjelaskan. "Rasanya enak jika dinikmati dengan _yakiniku_ berlemak banyak."

"Dan karena kita ambil _alcohol package all you can eat,_ jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk nambah!" Imbuh Inasa. "Waktumu 120 menit!"

Shoto lapar, lelah dan patah hati. Ia makan dan minum seperti kerasukan setan, tanpa mempedulikan tiga orang yang baru dikenalnya tersebut. Nasi, daging, acar, _yuzu umeshu_. Shoto hanya berhenti mengunyah dan terdiam sejenak saat mangkoknya kosong. Seorang pelayan laki-laki membawakannya semangkok nasi baru setelah Shoto minta tambah.

"Makanmu banyak ya, _ikemen-kun_." Camie—si cewek berbibir seksi itu, terkikik gemas. "Belum makan seminggu, ya?"

"Hik." Shoto hendak menjawab, namun hanya cegukan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia mencomot selembar daging yang mendesis-desis di panggangan dan makan lagi dengan nasi panas. "Nyem..."

"Lapar banget, ya?" Inasa mengangkat beberapa lembar daging dan memberikannya pada Shoto. " _Hora_. _Sumimasen!_ Daging lagi, ya!"

Setelah nasi ronde keduanya habis, Shoto meletakkan sumpitnya dan berbisik _gochisousama deshita_. Inasa dan si cowok sipit yang namanya susah diingat itu masih makan, sementara Camie mengisi kembali cawan minum Shoto yang sudah tandas.

"Masih sebotol lagi, nih. Habisin berdua aku ya!" Camie berkedip centil.

" _Aa.._ " Shoto mengangguk lemah.

Satu _shot_. Dua _shot_. Lima _shot_. Hingga akhirnya Camie membalik botolnya, lalu menyeringai bangga karena _yuzu umeshu_ yang mereka tenggak sudah habis. Shoto merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Ia bersandar dan merenggangkan lehernya. Jangan, jangan muntah. Ia terus merapal mantra. Daging panggangnya enak. Sayang kalau keluar lagi hanya karena beberapa tenggak _yuzu umeshu_.

" _Ikemen-kun_ wajahnya merah kayak bara panggangan! Hahahahaha!" Camie mulai menggebrak-gebrak meja sambil tertawa.

"Camie, tenang sedikit. Nanti kita diusir, lho." Inasa menegur. Ia satu-satunya yang tampak masih sadar, meski wajahnya juga mulai meranum. Si cowok sipit itu sudah tewas. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di meja dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Saat waktunya sudah habis, seorang pelayan membawakan _bill_. Inasa membayar dengan gesekan kartu debit. Ia memesan taksi _online_ untuk sepasang temannya. Samar-samar Shoto menangkap perkataan Inasa bahwa keduanya tinggal bersama, tidak pacaran tapi cuma sebatas tidur bersama.

Ah.

Shoto pikir pola hidup seperti itu cuma ada di Amerika. Ternyata di Jepang ada juga.

" _Saa,_ hati-hati ya kalian. Pak supir, tolong pastikan dua orang bodoh ini sampai rumah dengan selamat, ya!" Inasa memberikan kartu namanya dan selembar 5000 yen. "Kembaliannya ambil saja. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku, oke?"

Dua orang asing itu berjalan sempoyongan masuk ke dalam taksi dan menghilang di perempatan jalan setelah gedung percetakan Higashiyama. Shoto yang kepalanya berkunang-kunang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum berjalan menyebrang. Inasa memegangi lengannya. Shoto kuat, ia yakin. _Yuzu umeshu_ tidak separah _kuro kirishima_ yang diminumnya dengan Bakugo kala itu. Ia masih sadar. Sedikit.

 **ZRUK!**

Tidak juga, ternyata. Shoto tersandung undakan tangga dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ada yang sakit?" Inasa berjongkok memeriksa keadaan si bungsu Todoroki.

"Nnnn." Shoto menggeleng layu. "Cuma kepeleset."

"Baguslah." Inasa melingkarkan lengan Shoto di pundaknya dan mengangkat pemuda berambut nyentrik tersebut. "Lantai berapa rumahmu?"

"Nn...22."

"Penthouse?" Inasa bertanya lagi. "22 apa? A? B? C?"

"A."

Todoroki Shoto itu tinggi. Semampai 176cm. Mantan atlet tinju semasa di bangku kuliah. Inasa menggendongnya dengan mudah seperti anak kecil. Bahkan Shoto bisa duduk dengan nyaman di lekukan lengan kekar Inasa. Shoto hanya bisa terkulai lemas di pundak si lelaki kokoh itu. Si pemilik netra ganda tersebut harus mengingat janjinya dahulu untuk tidak banyak minum. Alkohol selalu membuatnya menjadi semakin kikuk dan tidak berguna. Shoto merasa seperti gadis usia SD yang terjatuh habis bermain di luar, dan sang ayah menjemput serta menggendongnya pulang. Bedanya, Shoto bukan anak gadis usia SD dan Inasa bukan ayahnya. Lagipula, si _kuso oyaji_ itu jauh lebih besar dari Inasa dan Shoto tidak akan sudi lagi digendong di umur segini.

"Inassan."

"Hmm?"

"Seharusnya...hik..." Shoto menelusupkan wajahnya ke puncak kepala Inasa. Rambutnya sedikit dan tajam-jam. "...kau tidak perlu menggendongku."

"Kalau aku menyeretmu pulang aku bisa ditangkap polisi." Inasa menurunkan Shoto perlahan. " _Saa_ , sudah sampai."

"Nn... _doumo_. _Warui_." Shoto merogoh kantongnya, mencari kartu kunci. Kesadarannya berhamburan, dan isi kantongnya pun demikian. Ponsel dan kuncinya jatuh bergaya bebas ke lantai dengan bunyi _prak_ yang cukup keras.

" _Ara araaa_..."

Inasa memungut ponsel Shoto dan memilih mengantar Shoto masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Pria besar itu memapah Shoto dengan hati-hati dan merebahkannya dengan perlahan di ranjang yang super berantakan. Ia bahkan membantu Shoto melepas alas kakinya dan menatanya dengan rapi di luar kamar.

"Kau di rumahmu sekarang. Aman." Inasa mengusap rambut Shoto. Menyadari bahwa rambut dwiwarna itu halus sekali, namun terasa lengket dan berkerak di bagian akarnya. "Kau benar-benar kacau, Todoroki."

"Hik..." Shoto terguncang sedikit. Cegukan. "...aku sedih, tahu. Memangnya nggak boleh sedih, apa? Orang ganteng kan juga manusia."

"Kenapa? Kau putus cinta?" Inasa duduk di pinggir kasur Shoto.

"Uhm. Pacarku punya pacar lagi..." Shoto mulai meracau. "Aku diusir. Disiram teh jahe panas."

"Aww, kasar banget."

"Padahal aku sayang dia..." Shoto menatap Inasa dengan pandangan memelas. "Sampai jadi simpanan aku rela, lho."

"Kalau jadi simpanan ya salah, dong."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Shoto menarik lengan pakaian Inasa. "Walaupun sayang sama sayang? Suka sama suka?"

Inasa tidak menjawab. Shoto beringsut bangun, bersandar di ranjangnya, setengah bersandar di pundak Inasa juga. Lelaki bernetra eksotik itu menggapai-gapai nakas di sebelah kasurnya dan menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

"Kalau kau merokok di ruangan ber AC itu bahaya, tahu." Tegur Inasa.

" _Urusai..."_ desis Shoto muak. "Matikan saja AC-nya kalau gitu!"

Meski diiringi dengusan kesal, Inasa menuruti keinginan Shoto untuk mematikan AC. Tangannya gemetar dan gagal memantik api berulang kali. Inasa merebut koreknya dan memantikkannya untuk Shoto. Ia menghirup asapnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sambil menengadah. Semenjak kejadian itu, selain lupa makan, mandi dan tidak semangat kerja, Shoto bahkan sampai lupa merokok. Entah sudah berapa lama, sehingga helaan kabut nikotin itu terasa amat nikmat menjalari hidung dan mulutnya. Patah hati baginya bisa berdampak sedahsyat itu ternyata.

"Bakugo melarangku merokok." Gumam Shoto lagi. "Dia bilang dia tidak suka."

"Bakugo itu siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Inasa.

"Uhm." Shoto menggaruk kepalanya kasar, nampak frustasi. "Masakannya enak. Orangnya galak. Tapi mainan kucing. Calon dokter. Kalau aku menggodanya saat sedang belajar, dia pasti marah."

"Tentu saja." Inasa tertawa pelan.

"Tapi dia tidak marah kalau aku tidur di kasurnya. Dia tidak ngomel juga kalau kuacak-acak selimutnya." Shoto menghela rokoknya lagi. "Atau kalau kucium pipinya. Dia marah kalau aku kikuk..." ia terdiam sejenak. "Waktu itu Bakugo marah karena aku membuat lidahku melepuh karena makan kuah _oden_ panas."

"Oya?" Inasa nampak menanggapi dengan antusias.

"Uhm." Shoto menarik helaan rokoknya lebih dalam. "Dia cinta pertamaku."

"Manisnya..." Inasa terkekeh. "Dia pasti cantik."

"Nggak." Shoto mengetuk abu rokoknya, dan Inasa dengan kepekaan yang tinggi menawarkan asbak diatas nakas untuk mengakhiri batang rokok pertama. "Dia manis. Wajahnya bulat tapi rahangnya tirus. Ramping padat. Kulitnya putih. Aku tertarik pada matanya yang indah. Lalu tanpa sadar, aku dibuat mabuk kepayang dengan tingkahnya."

"Pacarmu..." Inasa menggigit bibirnya, nampak ragu apakah kalimat selanjutnya akan menyinggung Todoroki Shoto. "...laki-laki, ya?"

"Hah?" Shoto mengerenyit. "Aku tidak bilang dia laki-laki."

"Saat memungut ponselmu, aku lihat _wallpaper_ ponselmu. Seorang cowok, tampak lebih muda."

Shoto tercenung. Ada satu ketika ia melihat Bakugo tampak begitu menggemaskan, sehingga Shoto diam-diam memotret sosok itu. Si pirang jabrik mengenakkan topi _snapback_ dengan sejumput poni menyembul keluar. Celana _chino_ pendek longgar. Kaus merah marun bergaris perak. Ransel berbahan _denim_. Shoto tidak ingat kapan ia mengambil gambar itu. sepertinya dulu sekali, sebelum mereka saling kenal.

Ah, iya.

"...aku jatuh cinta pada bocah itu jauh lebih lama dari yang kuduga." Shoto menerawang. "Jatuhnya sakit, lagi."

Inasa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia pikir _jatuhnya sakit, lagi_ adalah ungkapan bahwa jatuh cinta pada Bakugo membuat Shoto jumpalitan. Ia tidak menangkap padahal kalimat tersebut bermakna ganda, membuat Shoto mengenang bagaimana ia tersandung di undakan tangga stasiun dengan dokumen berhamburan dan hidung berdarah. Lalu setelah berjam-jam tidur di klinik stasiun, ia akhirnya bisa bertatapan wajah dan bicara pada Bakugo secara langsung karena Bakugo memungut dokumen kerjanya dan dengan niat baik lagi ada aksi diam-diam naksir dan hanya berani memandangi malu-malu seperti sepasang bocah SMP yang baru puber.

"Todoroki..." Inasa meraih wajah Shoto hingga kali ini keduanya berpandangan. "...bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikan si Bakugo?"

Shoto mengerenyit. "Hah?"

Inasa menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Shoto dan memberinya kecupan sayang di bibir. Matanya coklat tua, nyaris hitam. Mata berwarna solid itu tidak tampak keruh karena pengaruh minuman keras. Ia tampak sadar ketika mengucapkan hal itu, dan ketika mencium Shoto. Si pemilik netra eksotik cuma bisa meraba bibirnya dengan wajah terperangah.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu lebih lama dari yang kuduga."

"Inassan..." Shoto tertunduk. "Tapi aku sukanya Bakugo."

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai seseorang dengan hati yang berdarah-darah..." gumamnya lirih. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Shoto. "Sini, aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Inassan, aku—mmm..."

Shoto didorong jatuh ke ranjang. Inasa yang besar menindihnya, melumat bibirnya, membongkar pakaiannya. Shoto tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia setengah mabuk, dan sentuhan Inasa membuatnya merinding tak karuan. Netra eksotik itu hanya memandang Inasa dengan tatapan bingung ketika Inasa mulai meloloskan lengannya dari kain kemeja.

"Inassan, jangan..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Inasa tersenyum, mengusap pipi gempal Shoto. "Aku tidak akan kasar. Sini, sentuh aku juga."

Shoto tidak melawan ketika tangannya diletakkan ke sisi wajah Inasa. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum balas membelai pipi pria besar itu. Inasa memberinya senyuman manis dan kecupan sayang di kening yang cukup lama.

"Todoroki, boleh aku jadi kekasihmu satu malam ini saja?"

Shoto mengerenyit. "Aku sukanya Bakugo."

"Aku tahu." Diusapnya rambut merah putih tersebut. "Tapi aku sukanya padamu."

"Setelah malam ini selesai, terus apa?"

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Kita kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing."

Inasa memandang Shoto lekat-lekat. Kemudian mereka kembali berciuman. Shoto kali ini membalas, membiarkan dirinya menelan mentah-mentah tumpahan kasih sayang dari orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Perasaannya terbaur, meski ia masih sedih dan hatinya terasa perih namun pelan-pelan ada sedikit perasaan lega yang datang mengobati. Seperti luka yang dioles salep antiseptik. Shoto mengosongkan pikirannya, memilih mengikuti tuntunan Inasa untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk leher kekar pria itu dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Inassan..."

"Hmm?" Inasa membelai punggung Shoto.

"Aku patah hati, lebam. Memar. Berdarah." Suara Shoto retak beriring tangis. "Sembuhkan aku..."

Coklat gelap solid.

Kelabu badai dan biru _cyan_.

Shoto rebah di dada Inasa. Kedua lengan kokoh itu merangkul dan menimangnya. Degup jantung Inasa yang tak karuan anehnya membuat Shoto kerasan. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada bidang Inasa dan memejamkan mata.

"Todoroki?"

"Hnn?" Shoto menjawab lemah.

Inasa mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar mencintai si Bakugo, ya?"

Shoto tidak menjawab. Ia mengangguk dalam pelukan Inasa.

"Maaf sudah menjadikanmu pelampiasan."

Shoto masih sumbang digerogoti sendu. Rasa malu mencengkram hatinya. Sudahlah. Shoto tidak mau berpura-pura tegar dan menelan segala kegundahannya sendirian. Bersandar dan melepas lara merupakan jalan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Tetapi Inasa dengan penuh kasih hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk dagu Shoto dengan ibu jari dan lekukan telunjuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi—"

"Shh..." Inasa berbisik lembut. Ia kembali memeluk dan menimang Shoto. "Tidurlah. Besok, kau temui dia. Katakan dengan lantang kalau kau mencintainya."

"Tapi..." Shoto merengut, memelas. "Bagaimana kalau dia lebih memilih pacarnya dibanding aku?"

"Setidaknya..." tangan besar itu mengusap rambut nyentrik Shoto. "Kau sudah bersikap berani. Minta maaf padanya dan pada pacarnya dengan tulus. Lupakan. Lalu _move on_. Tidak masalah. _Ikemen-kun_ juga boleh salah, kok."

Shoto hanya menatap Inasa dengan tatapan merana. Inasa dengan begitu lembut kembali membuat si bungsu Todoroki nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Todoroki..." bisiknya penuh kasih. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau jatuh cinta. Tidak masalah kalau kau jatuh dan terpuruk. Bangkitlah. Kau hebat. Kau akan baik-baik saja karena kau tabah dan berbesar hati..."

* * *

 _Kau tidak bisa mencintai seseorang dengan hati yang berdarah-darah._

Inasa benar

Shoto menarik nafas panjang.

Ia kembali bangkit setelah terpuruk. Ia berusaha untuk menyembuhkan diri.

Lalu mencoba kembali.

* * *

 **hai hai readers semuanya! Kembali lagi bersama fajrikyoya di frostburning!**

 **Senang sekali bisa update disela-sela kesibukan kerja sebagai insan perhotelan yang diforsir fisik dan mental sedemikian rupa. Tetapi berkat adanya evernote, author bisa pelan-pelan composing cerita lanjutan buat update. Yaaaaa, meskipun untuk pegang lepi dan editing butuh nyali besar demi melawan kemageran yekann.**

 **Soal cerita, maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian semua jungkir balik, ya! Dari awal sudah dikasih warning kalau plotnya bakalan twisting upside down kayak roller coaster. Soalnya buatku todobaku/bakutodo butuh emotional bridge building yang besar dan ga bisa semata-mata sekedar naena atau bahasa kerennya PWP. Jujur aku akuin frostburning adalah fanfic tersulit yang pernah aku tulis (terlepas dari Lima Syndrome di KHR yang akhirnya discontinue karena plot holenya besar sekali, tidak mungkin dilanjut lagi). Selain dari karakter yang aku jaga sebaik mungkin untuk tidak OOC (susah sekali pemirsah, apalagi di fic ini aku bikin si Shotonya kikuk-kikuk dingin gemeshyin gitu aja sudah overly OOC. Tapi kan sudah dibilang, plot twisting upside down~~ /ngeles /ditombak seluruh bucin Shoto se fandom BNHA)**

 **Akhirnya, bacotan saya diakhiri disini. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan sempat baca, apalagi yang follow sejak awal. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaa. See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Todoroki Shoto, keputusan terakhir

"Todoroki-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Apa nama warna diantara merah, jingga, dan kuning?"

Shoto menyeletuk. " _Amber_?"

Midoriya mengetik kata _amber_ dalam kolom _color shade_ di aplikasi menggambarnya. Tidak. Bukan warna ini yang ia cari.

"Yang lain?"

" _Ochre?"_

"Bukan juga."

" _Sienna_?"

Midoriya lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Kebanyakan kerja otakku jadi ngadat, nih."

"Kebanyakan di'suntik' sama gadun, sih."

 **PLUK!**

"Aduh!"

Midoriya menghadiahinya timpukan gumpalan kertas tepat di kepala Shoto. Teman kerjanya yang mungil dan esentrik itu melotot galak. Oh, iya. Midoriya tidak suka hubungannya dengan Chisaki dibicarakan di kantor. Bukan masalah karena mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, tetapi karena pacarnya seorang _yakuza_. Katanya sih begitu, toh sebenarnya satu kantor juga sudah tahu.

"Masih mending," Midoriya mencondongkan wajahnya, lalu berbisik. "Daripada dibikin jumpalitan sama bocah kuliahan."

Sudut mata Shoto berkedut sebelah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik pipi Midoriya sampai melar. Keduanya kembali sibuk bekerja hingga akhirnya kepala merah-putih itu bersandar lelah di sandaran kursi. Columbra butuh tenaga ahli tambahan. Shoto bisa mati muda kalau didera pekerjaan bertubi-tubi begini.

"Butuh piknik kayaknya..." Shoto merenung.

"Piknik jidatmu. Sini kubuat kau piknik ke neraka. Tapi tiketnya _one way,_ ya." Balas Midoriya bahkan tanpa menoleh.

"Kata-katamu kayak Bakugo, deh."

"Oh, belum _move on_?"

Shoto menggeleng. "Aku nggak mau, lebih tepatnya."

"Gitu..." Midoriya melepas kacamatanya. "Terus rencanamu apa?"

"Belum tahu." Shoto merenggangkan lengannya dan kembali ke meja gambar digital. "Sementara ini, aku mau memberinya ruang untuk sendirian dulu."

"Kalau ternyata dia _move on_ jangan nangis lagi, ya. Cari yang baru."

"Gampang banget ngomongmu. Dikata cari pacar kayak jajan chiki, apa?"

"Dengar ya, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya berputar di kursinya, menuding Shoto dengan gulungan kertas. "Ikan dilaut itu banyak. Kalau kau menjerat ikan yang sama berkali-kali, berarti _skill_ mancingmu buruk."

"Apa hubungannya cari pacar sama mancing? Aku nggak akan ciuman sama ikan tuna, kali." Balas Shoto dengan lenguhan malas.

"Kira-kira begitu analoginya." Midoriya menghela nafas kesal. "Payah, ah."

"Kalau kau sendiri, misalkan..." Shoto memilah kalimatnya dengan lebih hati-hati. "Kalau Chisaki meninggalkanmu, kau mau apa?"

Midoriya termenung sejenak. Alisnya bertaut. Mukanya mengerut lucu.

"...aku akan patah hati, jelas. Galau berhari-hari. Meskipun sakit, aku akan menghadapinya sekuat yang aku bisa. Asalkan masih bisa bertemu atau menelpon Eri-chan, aku akan berusaha setegar mungkin menghadapi Kai-san."

"Anaknya?"

Midoriya tersenyum pilu. "Sejujurnya, aku lebih sayang Eri-chan ketimbang Kai-san. Tetapi Kai-san sudah menunjukkan beberapa perubahan, jadi kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Dulu, mana mau dia gendong anaknya sendiri? Mana mau mengurus Eri-chan dengan tangannya sendiri? Mana mau dia meluangkan waktunya seharian untukku, bukan sekedar tidur enak lalu pulang? Sekarang, dia hampir menghajarmu karena datang ke tempatku tiba-tiba saat dia bersamaku, kan?"

"Lalu sekarang dia melakukannya?"

Midoriya mengangguk. "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau bisa merubah orang lain. Kalau salah satu dari kalian tidak berubah. Awalnya aku sudah menyerah, lalu aku lihat dan dengar sendiri Eri-chan memelukku dan bilang 'berkat Izu-chan, Papa jadi baik hati~'"

Todoroki Shoto melupakan pekerjaannya sejenak dan memberikan atensi penuh pada Midoriya. Ia sempat ingat cerita Chisaki dulu bahwa Midoriya awalnya cuma pelampiasan nafsunya saja setelah tidak lagi mengecap nikmat bersama perempuan. Midoriya juga menganggapnya demikian sampai pada suatu ketika si kiwil berpipi bintik ini bertemu dengan putri kekasihnya, Eri. Anak perempuan itu disayanginya, dan tampaknya pintu hati Chisaki terketuk melihat kekasihnya mampu memberikan rasa cinta yang begitu berlebih bahkan pada anak yang bukan darah dagingnya sama sekali.

"Soalnya, bahasa cintaku dan Kai-san kebetulan berbeda. Kai-san itu penganut _acts of service_." Jelas Midoriya. "Dia percaya membuktikan cinta butuh perbuatan. Yah, karena aku kebanyakan ngoceh dan Kai-san tipe yang sebaliknya, sih."

"Bahasa cinta itu apa?" Tanya Shoto terus terang.

"Itu lho, yang sempat ramai di internet!" Midoriya mencucu gemas dengan sikap acuh Shoto pada kehidupan masa kini. "Jadi ada 5 bahasa cinta yang dikemukakan Gary Chapman. Ada _acts of service, physical touch, quality time, receiving gifts_ dan _words of affirmation."_

Shoto mengangguk-angguk. "Apakah kalau aku senang dikasih hadiah tandanya aku ini matrealistis?"

"Bukan begitu. Misalkan seperti..." Midoriya berpikir sejenak. "Pacarmu membelikanmu sebungkus roti murah dari konbini dengan tempelan memo: ' _jangan lupa sarapan, sayangku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._ ' Orang dengan bahasa cinta _receiving gifts_ bisa merasa girangnya bukan main. Padahal kau bisa beli sendiri roti itu."

"Apa bedanya dengan _acts of service_? Terdengar agak mirip."

"Lebih ke arah perbuatannya. Misalkan Kai-san selalu menyuruhku memantik korek untuk rokoknya karena dia suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Atau ketika dia menginap, Kai-san selalu menaruh sebotol air di samping kasurku karena dia tahu aku sering terbangun malam-malam karena haus."

Bahasa cinta _acts of service_ mengingatkan Shoto pada Inasa. Pria besar itu terjaga semalaman, menimang Shoto yang mabuk, sendu dan terlelap dalam pelukannya. Pagi harinya, ada semangkuk sup hangat di meja makannya. Bahkan Inasa memilihkan pakaian untuk dipakai Shoto nanti bekerja, meski pilihannya terlalu sederhana—kemeja biru gelap dengan celana _chino_ coklat mahogani. Setelah mereka berdua membenahi diri dan sarapan bersama, Inasa pamit dengan begitu santun sambil memberikan elus sayang di rambut dan kecupan tulus di kening sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Shoto merasa senang, terharu. Bukan berarti ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Inasa. Shoto tahu lelaki ini ikhlas merawatnya meski dalam keadaan setengah mabuk ia mengaku sayang, dan ketulusan itulah yang menyembuhkan rasa sakit di hati Shoto malam itu.

"Bakugo tidak mengusirku, meski aku cuma datang untuk numpang santai. Atau cuma sekedar ketemu. Dia akan ngomel, tapi dia memberiku makan, menyiapkan handuk, dan aku juga nggak merasa risih diacuhkan." Shoto menggumam. "Aku suka saat dia diam-diam menatapku saat aku sedang main ponsel. Atau...atau ketika dia mengacak-acak rambutku. Kalau sedang menginap bersama, aku suka memeluknya. Maksudku, bukannya aku ini cabul atau apa. Tapi aku suka disentuh oleh Bakugo."

Midoriya cuma mengedip-ngedip. Lalu ia melepas kacamata bulatnya. Sehelai tisu ia gunakan untuk menyeka lensanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku, ya?" Shoto merengut, suaranya penuh prasangka.

"Dengar kok. Secara garis besar Todoroki-kun ini penganut _physical touch_ sebagai bahasa cintamu. Terus, terus?" Midoriya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya lagi. "Apalagi yang kau suka darinya selain tampang imutnya yang bikin Sho-chan kejang-kejang disetrum cinta?"

Kali ini Shoto gantian menimpuk kepala Midoriya dengan botol _tip-ex_. Si mungil berpipi bintik merintih kesakitan karena Shoto melemparnya sebagai ajang balas dendam bercampur salah tingkah.

"Pacarmu bilang dia tidak akan meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa." Shoto berujar lagi.

"Oh, mungkin benar." Midoriya kembali menelaah pekerjaannya. "Pulang kerja telpon saja. Atau kunjungi rumahnya."

"Kau percaya pada kata-katanya juga?"

"Heh, dengar." Midoriya menoleh lagi. "Kai-san itu sudah berumur. Bapak-bapak sialan itu memang senang sekali menjahiliku dengan kalimat bohongnya, tetapi kata-kata itu kurasa tidak ditunjukkan untuk membohongimu."

Shoto hanya menghela nafas pendek. Tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya nanti, kau mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak terpikir." Shoto membalas asal. "Aku cuma berdoa dia tidak memukulku."

"Kenapa dia harus memukulmu?"

"Bakugo itu..." Shoto mengerenyit. "...tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu bilang ' _hanbun-yaro_ datang tidak diundang' tapi kalau aku pamit pulang, sepatuku sering disembunyikan."

"Ah...Bakugo-mu _tsundere,_ toh."

"Bakugo-ku?" Shoto mengerenyit jijik.

"Berusahalah, Todoroki-kun. Memang dibutuhkan hati baja untuk menghadapi tipe-tipe yang begitu."

"Heh, dokter cinta." Shoto mengerenyit, memajukan wajah. "Kasih tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi orang-orang _tsundere."_

 _"_ Dokter cinta, dong!" Midoriya tergelak. "Yah, seperti yang tadi aku bilang. Kau harus berhati baja. Butuh waktu dan kesabaran ekstra, memang. Tapi orang-orang _tsundere_ itu hatinya lembuuuuuut banget kayak permen kapas~~."

"Lembut apanya? Gembos begitu."

Senyum Midoriya memudar. "Kau ini pintar banget merusak suasana ya, Todoroki-kun."

* * *

"Bakugo!"

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Bakugo! Aku melihat Kirishima dibonceng motor sama Amajiki-senpai!"

Bakugo melengos. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat. UAS semester ini sudah membuatnya setengah mati. Bakugo sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menghajar Kaminari yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya.

"Uhm. Siapa peduli." Bakugo berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Hey, kau dan Kirishima bertengkar? Atau jangan-jangan putus?"

"Aku lelah. Belum tidur dari minggu lalu. Diam dan enyah kau!"

"Oy, Bakugo!"

"Aku sudah berpesan padanya untuk jangan pacaran lagi sama cowok brengsek. Bodoh itu sekali saja cukup. Kalau tidak belajar dari kebodohan mending mati saja, sana."

Bakugo melambai singkat. Kaminari mencucu. Ia hanya merelakan si calon dokter masa depan itu melenggang lesu menuju stasiun kereta yang memang masih berada di daerah kampus mereka.

"Bakugo aneh, deh." Gumamnya.

"Kurasa Bakugo cuma capek. Jadi mahasiswa kedokteran susahnya bukan main, lho." Sahut Jiro yang tadi sempat ditinggal Kaminari. "Dasar. Penasaran banget sama hubungan mereka, ya?"

Kaminari mengangguk. "Soalnya agak aneh. Biasanya Kirishima menggelendoti Bakugo kalau sedang sama-sama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka cuma sekedar jalan barengan atau makan bareng. Bahkan pas lagi ngeband juga nggak banyak ngobrol dan berantem."

"Apa bedanya sama hari-hari biasa?"

"Beda." Kaminari menggaruk kepalanya. " _Feels_ -nya beda."

Bakugo berjalan menuju gerbang kereta dan memindai kartu. Ia benar-benar letih. Mungkin di kereta ia akan tidur sejenak, lalu pesan makanan dan mandi. Makan lalu tidur. Tadi pagi hidungnya berdarah. Hari ini adalah hari ke delapan ia begadang. Tugas yang sulit dan banyak membuatnya lupa istirahat. Biasanya ia masih sanggup begadang 5 hari berturut-turut demi mengebut tugas. Namun kali ini Bakugo mulai menyadari bahwa ia terlalu memforsir tubuhnya. Bakugo memutuskan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ilmu perkuliahan dan kerja sambilan, memaksa dirinya terus belajar untuk mengejar ketertinggalan, melupakan kelumit cinta yang sempat membuatnya tercekik.

Namun saat ia pulang ke rumah, beban itu datang lagi. Bakugo tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan, karena ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lalu ia sekonyong-konyong tersandung, terbuai dengan segalanya. Segalanya terasa begitu banyak dan berlebih, hingga membuat hati dan pikirannya penat dan mulai menciptakan simpul-simpul berat yang membuatnya terikat. Bakugo tidak ingin kehilangan Kirishima, Shoto dan egonya. Bakugo tidak bisa berkorban karena pengorbanan merupakan tanda ketidak-berdayaan. Tetapi Bakugo sadar bahwa ternyata dirinya tidak bisa menjaga ketiganya sekaligus. Cinta adalah permainan kekalahan, dimana akan selalu ada pengorbanan didalamnya. Tidak akan ada seseorangpun yang akan menang, meski ia mati-matian menjaga ketiga simpul itu seorang diri agar ketiganya tidak membuatnya mati terjerat. Saat segala penat ini membuat hidupnya semakin tidak terarah, Bakugo memutuskan memotong ikatan-ikatan itu.

Ia berdarah dan merintih karena perih.

Tetapi hidup harus tetap berjalan.

Toh, dia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Sejak awal, dia tahu bahwa segala macam sakit pasti ada obatnya.

Pasti.

Termasuk sakit hati.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki.

Mengucap namanya saja Shoto sudah dibuat rindu. Berapa lama ia tidak menjumpa sosok elok itu? Seminggu? Sepuluh hari? Sebulan? Shoto kehilangan hitungannya. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menghambur pergi, Shoto sibuk memungut dirinya sendiri yang hancur berkeping-keping. Membuat dirinya sendiri kokoh untuk tetap menjalani hidup meski terseok-seok itu sukar. Harusnya Bakugo mengerti kalau Shoto patah hati.

Tidak, bukan begitu.

Shoto malu kembali menghadapi Bakugo setelah kejadian itu. Ia malu karena bertemu Kirishima. Shoto adalah orang ketiga, si benalu. Apa bahasa gaulnya? Pelakor. Kalaupun mereka putus dan Bakugo memilihnya, Shoto jelas-jelas salah karena merampas kekasih orang. Tetapi kalau Bakugo ternyata tidak lagi memikirkannya, Shoto akan merasa sangat sedih. Cintanya semu, nyatanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Logika seegois itu membuatnya mencelos. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

 **BUK!**

 **PRAKK!**

"Oy, kalau jalan lihat kedepan!"

" _Sumima—"_

Wahai Sang Pemilik Waktu dan Takdir, orang bilang katanya Engkau gemar berkelakar.

Namun, tega benar candaan-Mu kali ini. Apa aku harus tertawa agar tidak terasa sakit?

Shoto memanjatkan ratapan doa tersebut dalam benaknya. _Jasper_ berkilau itu, sosok pirang berwajah masam kusut itu perlahan melunak. Ekspresinya sama terkejut dengan wajah Shoto yang hanya bisa mematung memandangi sosok yang sudah membuat jiwanya porak-poranda.

"...Bakugo?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia mengenakkan topi _snapback_ dengan poni jabrik mencuat dari sela topinya. Kaus abu-abu panjang dengan gambar pagoda, _jeans_ robek-robek dan sepatu _sneaker_ tinggi. Alis tipisnya mengerenyit bingung. Ia berjongkok dan memungut ponsel Shoto yang tadi sempat jatuh karena pria berambut merah-putih itu tidak sengaja menubruknya.

"Nih." Bakugo meletakkan ponsel Shoto di saku luarannya.

Shoto menarik nafas. Aliran udara yang memenuhi dadanya terasa menyakitkan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menjatuhkannya dengan naluriah di kedua pundak Bakugo dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Pelukan ringan yang begitu kikuk. Bakugo cuma menyandarkan keningnya di sisi wajah Shoto, berusaha menghela baik-baik hawa kehadiran yang begitu ia dambakan.

 _"Hisashiburi, hanbun-yaro_." Bisiknya. "Kupikir—ukh!"

"Bakugo! Aku..aku..."

Bakugo menepuk-nepuk punggung Shoto. "Lepas! Aku bisa mati kalau kau memelukku seperti ini!"

Netra ganda itu menggenang. Raut wajah Shoto seperti anak-anak yang sudah lama tidak bersua dengan orangtuanya. Bakugo cuma bisa memijat-mijat rusuknya, merasa hampir pingsan karena pelukan maut tadi. Bibirnya tersungging jahil. Ia mencengkram pipi gempal Shoto sampai bibirnya mengerucut maju.

"Udah gede masih nangis." Ledeknya.

Shoto menepis tangan Bakugo. "Kupikir kau melupakan aku! Aku...aku.." Shoto mengeraskan rahang, berusaha membenahi suaranya agar tidak pias. "...aku mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf, atas segalanya."

Bakugo melepas topinya. Ia membenamkannya dalam-dalam ke atas kepala Shoto, memakaikannya secara paksa.

"Ayo pulang. Aku lapar."

Pipinya memerah ketika ia menjambak pergelangan tangan Shoto dengan kasar. Mereka naik kereta ke Kamino. Dari arahnya, Shoto paham bahwa Bakugo memintanya berkunjung meski tanpa kata-kata. Tanpa topi, Bakugo kelihatan pucat. Kantung matanya tebal dan rahangnya gemelutuk. Shoto menyelipkan pundaknya ke lekukan ketiak Bakugo untuk memapahnya pulang.

"Coba ngaca, wajahmu seperti mayat hidup." Gumam Shoto.

"Hnn." Bakugo nampak malas berdebat. " _Oji-san_ , begitu sampai rumah nanti pesan makanan saja, ya."

"Boleh. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Burger." Bakugo menguap lebar. "Burger dobel keju dengan kentang goreng dan es teh lemon."

"Ayam goreng?"

"Nggak mau."

" _Coke float?"_

"...boleh."

"Coba makan kentang gorengmu dicocol es krim vanilla. Enak, tahu."

"Apa kau pernah makan burgermu disiram _cola,_ hah?"

"Pernah. Ada sensasi _nyess nyess_ gitu."

"Orang gila."

"Nggak sengaja. Kakakku pernah menumpahkan sodanya dan burgerku jadi basah."

Bakugo melepaskan Shoto sejenak dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Shoto berjongkok di sebelah Bakugo yang tengah melepas sepatunya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Bakugo. Ia mendekat dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di wajah Bakugo.

"Aku rindu." Bisiknya.

"Kenapa tidak datang?"

"Aku malu." Shoto mengaku. "Aku malu padamu. Dan pada Kirishima. Aku kan...kan.."

"Lantas kenapa sekarang kau datang?"

Shoto terdiam.

"Apakah kalau tadi aku tidak mengajakmu, kau tidak akan berlari mengejarku?"

Shoto hanya menatap Bakugo. Ia tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kusuka dari Kirishima? Dia itu bodoh dan keras kepala." Bakugo duduk di undakan lantai, meletakkan sepatunya di rak. "Dia terus menerus mengejarku dan bilang mencintaiku meskipun aku tidak mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau pacaran dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang meskipun kangen? Biasanya Todoroki yang kukenal suka main masuk tanpa permisi." Bakugo menikamnya dengan pertanyaan lain yang serupa.

"Bagaimana dengan kau dan Kirishima?"

"Sudah putus." Bakugo menyentak.

"Aku..." Shoto tertunduk. "Aku takut, kau lebih mencintai Kirishima. Aku takut bahwa rasa cintaku tidak sebesar cintanya. Aku takut dan malu karena untuk mencintaimu, berarti aku harus membuat Kirishima terluka, kan? Jadi...aku butuh ruang untuk berpikir. Dan, kurasa kau juga. Kau butuh ruang untuk kuliahmu. Kerjaanmu. _Band_ -mu. Kau butuh ruang untuk jadi dirimu sendiri."

Bakugo membelalak.

"Makanya, saat bersamamu aku tidak bicara. Aku memang pendiam dan kurang pintar bersosialisasi. Tapi Bakugo yang bisa membuatku nyaman meski saling diam menurutku sangat keren. Aku memang mesum, aku akui. Tapi hangat tubuhmu dan suaramu, kulitmu, ciumanmu, aku menyukai semua itu. Makanya aku terus-menerus merasa harus menyentuhmu. Aku..Bakugo, maafkan aku kalau aku sulit dimengerti. Aku juga minta maaf karena diamku terasa seperti aku kurang peduli. Tapi aku diam karena aku tahu diamku adalah hal yang paling kau suka."

 **DUK!**

"Aduh!"

Bakugo menjambak kerah luaran Shoto dan membenturkan kening satu sama lain. Ia kemudian menangkupkan wajah tampan Shoto dan menciumnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Super bodoh. Ekstra bodoh. Ultramegagiga bodoh." Bakugo menyeringai, matanya berlinangan. "Kau merebut semua kata-kataku! Dan kau terlihat sangat keren! Sialan! Sialan! Terus aku harus bilang apa kalau kau babat semua ucapanku, hah?!"

Shoto hanya kembali melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Bakugo. Memeluk pemuda itu benar-benar memberinya rasa nyaman. Bakugo menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk bahu Shoto dan mengingat kembali aroma parfumnya yang bercampur samar-samar bau rokok. Shoto merunduk dan mengusap jejak-jejak airmata di pipi Bakugo. Ketika ia hendak mencumbu leher pemuda menggemaskan itu, Bakugo mendorong wajahnya.

"Jangan, aku belum mandi." Tolaknya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Bau, lah!"

Shoto mengendus dada Bakugo. Masih harum, campuran wangi parfum dan sabun yang aromanya berbeda. Berbaur dengan bau pendingin di kereta dan sedikit asam keringat. Aroma itu tidak terlalu mengganggu sebetulnya.

" _Naa_ , Bakugo..." Shoto menatapnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. "Mau mandi bareng, nggak?"

* * *

 **ZRAAAAASSHHHHH**

Kamar mandi Bakugo sempit. Apalagi _shower cabin_ -nya. Kini Bakugo berhimpit dengan Shoto di dalamnya, menunggu masing-masing tubuh basah. Pemuda pirang itu mendongak, menikmati kucuran air dingin menuruni kulitnya yang putih langsat. Ia memang lebih kecil dari Shoto dari tinggi badan dan _body frame_. Tetapi otot tubuhnya padat terbentuk. Pinggangnya ramping. Figurnya berlekuk seperti jam pasir. Ia mencukur habis bulu ketiaknya dan memangkas pendek rambut pubisnya. Bahkan di lengan dan betisnya tidak tumbuh bulu seperti laki-laki dewasa pada umumnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Sudah punya, kan?!" geramnya galak.

Pria merah-putih itu mengambil botol shampoo dan dengan hati-hati mencuci rambut Bakugo.

"Kupikir rambutmu tebal dan tajam seperti kulit durian. Ternyata lembut dan gembos kayak gumpalan bulu kucing. Tajam-tajam bikin geli gitu."

"Nggak cukup warna rambut dan matamu saja yang aneh, hah? Kenapa sih guyonanmu juga selalu aneh? Naa, Todoroki?"

Bakugo menoleh. Namun Shoto menundukkannya untuk membilas sisa busa di rambut kekasihnya. Ia juga menggosok tubuh Bakugo dengan teliti menggunakan _shower puff_ dan sabun mandi beraroma lemon. Cairan kuning mencolok itu teksturnya kasar seperti ada butiran _scrub_ di dalamnya. Shoto menurunkan pancuran _shower_ agar bisa membasuh bersih tubuh Bakugo.

"Sudah."

"Hmm."

"Aku juga mau dikeramasin."

"Ya sudah, putar."

Shoto menunduk, dan kini Bakugo yang gantian mencuci rambutnya. Kepala merah putih itu semirannya bagus sekali. Akar rambutnya bahkan terlihat putih, entah perawatan apa yang dijalaninya hingga warna putihnya bisa senatural itu. Rambut Shoto lebat, lurus dan sangat lemas. Bakugo berani taruhan kalau Shoto mencatok ikal rambutnya, maka akan kembali lurus dengan sendirinya dalam hitungan menit. Ada jendulan-jendulan kecil di dekat keningnya, diantara garis rambut dan bekas luka.

"Kulit kepalamu berjerawat. Pasti jarang keramas."

Shoto terperangah. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Rambutmu setebal ini, pasti memupuk keringat dan kotoran yang bikin jerawat bisa tumbuh di kulit kepala."

Shoto terdiam, menikmati Bakugo memijat-mijat kulit kepalanya. Selain terasa lebih bersih, sedikit banyak ia juga merasa rileks. Saat tengah membersihkan kulit tubuh Shoto, Bakugo memandangi kontur wajah Shoto sesaat.

"Hei, kenapa dengan matamu? Ini luka bakar, kan?"

"Kecelakaan." Shoto menggumam. "Dulu ayahku menekan anak-anaknya, terutama aku. Ibuku mengalami tekanan mental dan tanpa sadar mengguyurku dengan air panas. Kejadian itu membuat hubunganku dengan orangtua dan kakak-kakakku menjadi pasang surut."

Bakugo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengusap pelan kening Shoto, menandakan ia selesai membilas. Biru _cyan_ dan _steel grey_ bertumbuk dengan _jasper_. Bakugo tersenyum tipis, terkesan mencemooh.

"Jadi aku bisa memanggilmu Sho-chan? Apa kakak-kakakmu dan pembantumu dirumah memanggilmu seperti itu, anak bontot?"

"Walaupun aku ini bungsu, aku tetap lebih tua darimu." Shoto memberengut. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ini tunggal. _Kuso baba_ memang bawel dan menjengkelkan, tapi ayahku yang lemah itu baik sekali. Kalau aku pulang, aku selalu memijat punggung jomponya."

Shoto menyudutkan Bakugo ke tembok dan melumat bibirnya. Meskipun selalu dipenuhi arogansi dan jauh dari kata santun, Bakugo selalu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan ketika tengah bersikap sombong. Pemuda pirang itu menjauhkan wajah Shoto agar tidak memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Seru, ya? Ngobrol sambil mandi." Shoto mengecup cuping telinga Bakugo.

"Hnn." Bakugo mengangguk, menggelitik ujung dagu Shoto. "Ada yang lebih seru lagi sebenarnya."

Bakugo memejamkan matanya. Ia memulas bibirnya ke bibir Shoto. Ciuman dibawah pancuran _shower_ memang terdengar klise, namun Shoto tidak menampik bahwa sensasinya benar-benar gila. Romantis sekaligus seksi. Ia menelusuri lekuk tubuh Bakugo menggunakan garis hidungnya dan merunduk. Bakugo merentangkan kedua pahanya sedikit karena tahu kemana Shoto akan bergerilya. Pinggang ramping itu direngkuhnya ketika Shoto membuka mulut. Bakugo mendesah, menjambak rambut basah Shoto yang begitu bernafsu mengecap kegagahannya. Hangat, dingin, basah, geli, nikmat. Tangan dingin itu meremas pinggul kenyal Bakugo karena gemas.

"Hnhh...oi, Sho-chan..." Bakugo terkekeh, mengacak pelan rambut Shoto. "...ohh...enak...terus.."

Kepala merah-putih itu mengangguk singkat. Ia mematuhi tempo Bakugo. Ia membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menyetubuhi mulutnya. Kayuhannya lembut dan dalam, desahannya lirih dan panjang. Bakugo benar-benar menikmati betapa seksi Shoto meracapinya. Lidahnya, bibirnya, giginya, bagian dalam mulutnya, semua bisa Bakugo rasakan dengan seksama.

"Hnhh...annhh...nggh..nghhh...hoohhh...mhh..."

Shoto melepas Bakugo sesaat untuk menarik nafas. Ia membelai paha mulus Bakugo dan memberikan jilatan naik turun pada belalai jantannya.

"...naa, om-om cabul..." Bakugo mengenggam miliknya sendiri, mengocoknya di hadapan Shoto. "...lagi..."

"Kau suka dioral ya, Katsuki?" Shoto menggesekkan wajahnya ke adik kecil Bakugo yang menantang.

"Memang kau tidak suka?"

Shoto menggeleng. "Geli. Aku nggak tahan geli."

"...lagi..." Bakugo merajuk. "..buruan.."

Shoto mengulum senyum. "Aku akan melakukannya lagi. Tenang saja. Tapi..."

Pria bernetra ganda itu berdiri. Ia membalik kasar punggung Bakugo dan menundukkannya sedikit, membuatnya setengah menungging. Ia meremas panggul pemuda pirang itu sebelum memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dinding ketat merah muda. Bakugo menggelinjang, namun Shoto menahannya agar tidak berontak.

" _Sughee.."_ Shoto terkekeh senang. "Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melakukan ini."

Bakugo tidak menyumpah. Tubuhnya nampak menolak namun nafasnya memberat lirih. Shoto memang menyadari bahwa Bakugo senang bermain kasar saat dirinya yang ditunggangi, dan tentu saja Bakugo terlalu gengsi mengakuinya. Pria berambut nyentrik itu mengerakkan jarinya kasar, mengorek-ngorek kekasihnya agar lebih mudah untuk digauli. Shoto merunduk, mengulum ujung telinga Bakugo dan berbisik.

" _Daijobu._ Aku tahu Katsuki-ku tahan sakit." Jari-jarinya ia percepat. Bakugo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Aku akan berusaha membuatnya nikmat. Jauh lebih nikmat daripada yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Aku nggak suka...malu..." Bakugo mencucu. "Singkirkan tanganmu...nhhn... _hanbun-yaro_..."

"Shhh..." Shoto berbisik. "Sedikit lagi, sabar..."

Sebetulnya Bakugo sudah siap, tetapi Shoto ingin bermain-main sedikit lebih lama. Pada awal hubungan mereka, Shoto dibuat mengalah dan Bakugo tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggaulinya. Sanggama mereka dulu terasa mendebarkan, kasar tetapi hambar. Kalau Shoto tidak tergila-gila padanya, mana sudi ia disetubuhi bocah ingusan macam Bakugo. Shoto ingin keduanya sama-sama puas, sama-sama merasa saling mencintai setiap tubuh mereka melebur dalam bara asmara. Ia meraih dagu Bakugo dan menciumnya selembut mungkin.

"...Bakugo..." bisiknya. Ia memeluk Bakugo sesaat sebelum melepaskan jari-jarinya. "Mulai malam ini, aku panggil nama kecilmu boleh?"

"..asal aku boleh memanggilmu apa saja." Bakugo merona sampai telinga dan pundak. Gemasnya!

"Boleh." Shoto mengusap dada Bakugo, memutir kedua puting merah mudanya dengan maksud menggoda. "Pilihannya tapi cuma _sayang_ , _cinta_ dan _pangeranku_."

"Idih, amit-amit!" Bakugo berbalik, memeluk sekedar untuk menggigit pipi Shoto. " _Kusoroki_. _Hanbun-yaro. Ahoshoto._ "

"Aduh! Aduh, sakit! Katsuki!" Shoto meringis, meratapi bekas keunguan dan cetakan gigi di pipinya.

"Oy, aku takut kejeduk kalau kita lakukan disini." Bakugo mengusap dinding keramik kamar mandinya. "Di kasur aja."

"Atau di sofa. Atau kau berbaring di atas mesin cucimu. Atau kau nungging di meja dapurmu. Atau di balkon apartemenmu biar greget. Atau—aww!"

Bakugo mencengkram kembali pipi Shoto sampai bibirnya maju seperti ikan koi. "Kau ini benar-benar kriminal, dasar om-om cabul."

.

.

.

.

.

Dari jendela, langit baru saja gelap. Matahari belum lama tenggelam karena masih terbias semburat oranye samar dari kaca. Bakugo duduk di pangkuan Shoto. Kulitnya dingin dan beraroma lemon. Shoto mengusap tengkuknya, membungkam Bakugo dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil meski disela lirihan manis. _Jasper_ itu keruh, ia mencengkram dada Shoto ketika panggulnya mengayuh kaku, naik turun maju mundur mencari ritme yang tepat dalam pergaulan mereka. Shoto membelai pinggang ramping kekasihnya, berupaya menenangkan. Bakugo masih gugup. Shoto meringis ketika menghentak masuk, dan Bakugo terpekik kecil. Shoto menghujam lagi dan kali ini pemuda pirang itu melolong nikmat. Kelopak matanya sayu terpejam saat Shoto mulai mengayuh. Shoto tersenyum kecil karena senang ia dan Bakugo akhirnya bercinta selayaknya kekasih sungguhan.

"Sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Ujung jemarinya membelai dagu dan bibir Bakugo.

"Uhmm..nhhh..hnnn..." Bakugo terlonjak-lonjak pelan. Saat Shoto menaikkan tempo, ia menjerit. "Aaahhhh! Ukkh...nnh...sedikit..."

Shoto membawa Bakugo ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda pirang itu merangkul lehernya, memberikan cumbuan di garis rahang dan pipinya. Panggulnya meliuk nakal, dan Shoto membiarkan Bakugo memimpin permainan karena suaranya yang seksi dan pergerakannya menggemaskan. Hangat membuncah di perut Bakugo, menetes dan menodai perut Shoto tetapi Bakugo enggan mengendurkan performa. Ia tahu kekasihnya yang memancang masih belum puas. Bakugo menggoyang semakin liar dan kali ini Shoto yang dibuat mendesah.

"Uuh...Ka-katsuki..santai..." Shoto mulai kewalahan menghadapi si pemuda pirang. "Buru-buru banget..."

"Cepat keluar...sialan...lama...aku mau coba..." Bakugo meracau.

Pria bernetra ganda itu berbisik di ceruk bahu Bakugo. "Kau mau aku keluar di dalam?"

"Buruan, curang...aku nggak mau dibuat babak belur sendirian..."

"Iya, iya..."

Bakugo tampak berbeda ketika tengah dilanda nafsu. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang bersemu terlihat manis, tetapi nada bicaranya yang biasanya meledak-ledak berubah menjadi rajukan manja. Shoto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengganti posisi, membuat Bakugo berbaring miring dengan sebelah tungkai di bahunya. Shoto melesak cepat sampai membuat ranjang berderit. Desahan Bakugo berubah menjadi erangan buas beriring decak yang meramaikan pergaulan mereka. Shoto menggeram rendah, mengejang sejenak sebelum perlahan-lahan menelusupkan diri di pelukan Bakugo. Pemuda pirang itu merasa sesak, penuh dengan kesan hangat di perut dan selangkangannya.

"Enak?" bisiknya sambil menimang Bakugo.

Tidak ada kata-kata. Bakugo hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Lagi?"

Bakugo balas memeluk. "Pantas saja mukamu seperti meleleh saat kau yang dibawah."

"Enak, ya?" Shoto tersenyum kecil, menggelitik ujung hidung Shoto.

"Lagi," gumamnya. Bakugo mengecup kening Shoto. "Tapi nanti. Rehat dulu sebentar."

Shoto tidak mendengar ucapan Bakugo. Ia kembali mengayuh, lembut namun cepat. Awalnya pemuda pirang itu menolak namun lambat laun pinggulnya turut bergoyang. Berintim dengan Bakugo seperti mencandu, tidak akan ada puasnya. Semakin dicicip semakin menagih. Shoto merentangkan kedua paha mulus Bakugo, menontonnya mempermainkan onderdilnya yang sepi sentuhan.

"nhaahh! To-todoroki...hnnh..." Bakugo kesulitan membenahi nafas dan kata-katanya. Shoto yang bergelimang syahwat benar-benar seperti pejantan buas. "Aaahh! Heh, sebentar! Aku mau ngomong! Nhahh! Aaahh!"

" _Yes, darling_?" Shoto mendadak berhenti menggempur. Ia menatap wajah Bakugo dan membelai pipinya. "Terlalu cepat buatmu?"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Bakugo mengecup telapak tangan Shoto. "Ayo pacaran. Pacaran sungguhan. Kau tidak akan jadi selingkuhan lagi, _kusoroki_. Keren, kan?"

Senyum Shoto melorot. Ia kembali melanjutkan operasi geriliya menganal Bakugo Katsuki. "Kupikir mau bilang apa."

"Aww! Aah! Heh! Heh, kenapa kau malah tidak senang?!" Bakugo menyahut sewot.

"Soalnya..." Shoto merunduk, mencium kening Bakugo pelan dan khidmat. "Aku sudah menganggapmu kekasihku saat kau pertama kali menciumku waktu itu."

Oh, tidak.

Bakugo menarik nafas keras-keras. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia mengucek-ucek wajahnya, menyembunyikan airmata di balik sikunya. Kenapa si keparat merah-putih itu selalu punya cara untuk membuat hatinya acak-acakan, sih?!

* * *

 **HUWAAA AKHIRNYA FORSTBURNING BISA UPDATE!**

 **first of all, iyes readers sekalian yang manis dan budiman. Panjang banget. Sekitar 4k words. Ngetiknya cuma 3 hari, lama ngumpulin mood dan asupan doujin Todobaku yang rare nya bukan main syedih akutuuuuuuuhhh. Aku mendengar rengekan kalian yang lebih suka todobaku dibanding bakutodo. Toh dari awal udh dikasih tahu kan kalau bakalan punya plot twist. Alasan aku switch mereka beberapa kali yaaa biar ada feels nya aja. Secara awalnya mereka berdua kan awam soal masalah yaoi-yaoian (alasan aja sih soalnya authornya demen todobaku/bakutodo muahahahahaha).**

 **Sooo, chapter ini didedikasikan untuk operasi gerliya naena todobaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa wajib harus kudu bikin scene mereka iyaiya biar gereget. Dan kenapa di fanfic ini todoroki cabul, ya? Oh, bakugonya gemesin sih /elu aja yang bejat sebenernya author!**

 **Okeh, semoga bisa update lagi secepatnya. Terima kasih udah mau baca sampai sini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaa.**


	11. Bakugo Katsuki dan Todoroki Shoto

"Mau minum apa?"

" _Kuro Bogyu_." Bakugo berkata mantap. Si pelayan cuma menyeringai jahil, lalu menoleh pada Todoroki.

" _Gin_ _straight, on the rocks_." Shoto menjawab santai. "Kalau kau punya cemilan asin, boleh juga."

" _Edamame_?"

Shoto menggeleng, lalu menunjuk di buku menu sesuatu yang seperti keripik kentang berbubuh saus pedas dan keju. Pelayan itu mengangguk, mengulangi pesanan mereka dan pergi. Bakugo merengganggkan tubuhnya. Setelah didera ujian akhirnya libur semester dimulai esok hari. Orang-orang di _nyan nyan kawaii club_ memintanya kerja penuh waktu namun Bakugo menolak. Lagipula, sekarang ia punya orang yang tepat untuk menghabiskan liburan semesterannya.

"Aku mau pulang minggu depan." Bakugo menggumam. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Ke Shizuoka?" tanya Shoto.

Bakugo mengangguk.

"Apa-apaan? Kalau ibumu tidak suka aku bagaimana?" Shoto mencelos.

"Tidak mungkin dia tidak suka padamu." Bakugo mencelos. Ia memainkan jari-jari si bungsu keluarga Todoroki. "Secara tampang kau pasti bisa memenangkan hatinya _kuso baba_. Dia kerja di agensi model dulu sebagai _manager_. Dia tuh suka cowok-cowok _ikemen_."

"Oho, jadi kau mengakui kalau aku ganteng?"

Bakugo mengembangkan lubang hidungnya dan memajukan giginya dengan maksud menghina. Shoto malah dibuat gemas, dan ia mencubit gemas kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Seperti apa kampung halamanmu?"

Bakugo merenung. "Tergantung bagian mana yang ingin kau tahu."

"Apa yang bakal kau lakukan kalau pulang?"

"Makan. Tidur. Main _game_. Ke danau. Main _skateboard_. Naik gunung. Kalau punya uang lebih mau main _pachinko_."

"Bandel, ih. Diam-diam menjudi."

Bakugo yang sebal mendengar ucapan Shoto hanya melengos. Minuman keduanya terhidang, dan Shoto mengucap terima kasih pelan pada si pelayan. Bakugo menyeringai lebar melihat minumannya, yang datang dengan rupa sebuah teko kecil dan sekaleng minuman berenergi yang dingin, serta sebuah gelas kosong.

"Jadi itu apa, Katsuki?" tanya Shoto polos.

" _Kuro kirishima_ ditambah _red bull_." Bakugo menaik-naikkan alisnya. "Aku meminumnya kalau disaat-saat ujian dan tidak punya tenaga lagi. Ini bisa membuatku terjaga dan fokus satu hari penuh."

"Kau sudah masuk masa liburan." Shoto membalas. "Buat apa begadang?"

"Aku punya pacar untuk diperhatikan, tahu." Bakugo menyergah. Ia menuang minuman berenergi tersebut ke dalam teko dan menggoyangnya beberapa saat. "Siapa tahu kau mau dimanja malam ini, kan, Todoroki?"

Shoto bersemu. Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan menyesap minumannya duluan. Rasa pahit _gin_ membuatnya mengerenyit. Bakugo meminum miliknya dalam satu tegukan besar karena ia menuangnya sedikit-sedikit. Tak berapa lama, makanan yang mereka pesan dihidangkan. Klub yang mereka datangi kali ini adalah _live music club_ , tempat yang paling Bakugo sukai karena ia bisa menonton orang sungguhan memainkan lagu-lagu _easy listening_. Karena ini malam sabtu, temanya _acoustic night_. Shoto tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang musik, tetapi tampaknya Bakugo senang. Ia juga sepertinya tahu beberapa lagu yang dimainkan di panggung. Kepalanya bergoyang sesuai tempo, dan suara seraknya melantunkan lagunya seirama dengan musik dan penyanyi yang bergaya.

"Apa judulnya?" bisik Shoto sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

Bakugo melirik sebentar, lalu mengetik cepat judul lagu yang sedang dimainkan. Shoto tidak tahu lagu itu, tetapi ia berusaha meraba-raba melalui nada yang terlantun dan contekan lirik. Sebelum ia bisa menyanyikan _reffrain_ -nya, lagunya keburu habis. Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh. Bakugo bersemu, wajahnya cerah dan manik _jasper_ indah itu cemerlang karen bahagia.

" _Minna-sama,_ di malam yang cerah ini, kami _strings and the others_ akan menghibur anda sekalian di Damien. Masih terlalu dini untuk mabuk, eh? Kami punya _contra bassist_ yang baru pulang dari Australia. Tepuk tangan untuk Miyazaki-san..."

Bakugo kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Barangkali dari hadirin sekalian ada yang ingin berbagi suara dan ceritanya dengan Damien, sembari menunggu malam semakin naik..."

Bakugo mengangkat tangannya. Si penyanyi, yang merupakan wanita paruh baya dengan gaun berkilauan turun dari panggung dan menghampiri meja mereka.

" _Hora, hora..._ ada anak manis yang ternyata sembunyi disini." Si penyanyi tertawa. Mikrofon didekatkan ke bibir Bakugo. "Siapa namamu?"

"Bakugo Katsuki." Katanya mantap. Suaranya bergema di mikrofon. "Aku calon dokter."

" _Sughoi neee!_ Apa kau mau naik panggung dan menjadi anggota dadakan kami, Bakugo-sensei?"

Bakugo mengangguk mantap. Shoto, seperti yang lain, cuma memberikan tepuk tangan. Bakugo tampak agak bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi dan memangku sebuah gitar. Ah, ini dia. Bakugo biasanya akan ngambek kalau Shoto memintanya menyanyi sambil main gitar. Katanya itu bukan hobi yang suka ia pamerkan. Agak aneh, mengingat Bakugo itu masih _ngeband_ secara aktif. Tapi sepertinya alasan mengapa Bakugo tidak mau bermain gitar dan menyanyi untuk Shoto karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya siap untuk terbuka. Bakugo merasa belum mahir, dan ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kegagalan di hadapan Shoto.

 _That Arizona sky burning in your eyes_ _  
_ _You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire_

Petikan gitarnya terkesan hati-hati mengaluni suara _baritone_ -nya yang retak. Namun saat suara itu melantunkan nada, kesan seraknya malah terdengar seksi. Bakugo mulai memainkan lagunya secara penuh. Pemain piano di ujung mengambil inisiatif dengan mengiringinya juga.

 _It's buried in my soul like California gold_ _  
_ _You found the light in me that I couldn't find_

 _So when I'm all choked up_ _  
_ _But I can't find the words_ _  
_ _Every time we say goodbye_ _  
_ _Baby, it hurts_

 _When the sun goes down_ _  
_ _And the band won't play_ _  
_ _I'll always remember us this way_

Bakugo menghela nafas. Pandangannya sebersit tertuju pada tempat dimana dia dan Shoto duduk. Ia tetap bermain. Karena seperti ia menyukai musik, ia menyukai Shoto. Ada banyak hal yang dia pelajari, seberapa keras ia berusaha, namun segalanya tetap tidak bisa sempurna. Dan siapa yang mengira, bahwa ketidak-sempurnaan juga bisa berakhir dengan sangat indah?

 _We don't know how to rhyme_ _  
_ _But, damn, we try_ _  
_ _But all I really know_ _  
_ _You're where I wanna go_ _  
_ _The part of me that's you will never die_

 _So when I'm all choked up_ _  
_ _But I can't find the words_ _  
_ _Every time we say goodbye_ _  
_ _Baby, it hurts_

 _When the sun goes down_ _  
_ _And the band won't play_ _  
_ _I'll always remember us this way_

 _Oh, yeah_ _  
_ _I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah_

Padahal mereka baru bertemu. Tidak ada gladiresik. Namun Bakugo, dengan suara dan gitarnya, dan alunan pianonya, berjalan dengan sangat harmonis. Shoto merasa sesak, dadanya penuh dengan kegembiraan dan kebanggaan. Bakugo tampak sangat keren di atas panggung. Entah kenapa dia memutuskan jadi dokter, karena menurut Shoto Bakugo sudah lebih dari siap untuk menjadi penyanyi professional.

 _So when I'm all choked up_ _  
_ _But I can't find the words_ _  
_ _Every time we say goodbye_ _  
_ _Baby, it hurts_

 _When the sun goes down_ _  
_ _And the band won't play_ _  
_ _I'll always remember us this way_

Lagu ini adalah salah satu _soundtrack_ dari film yang dibintangi Lady Gaga dan Bradley Cooper. Saat semua orang begitu tergila-gila dengan _Shallow_ , ritme dan lirik lagu ini tidak sengaja didengarnya saat Bakugo masih mengubur dirinya sendiri di masa renggang hubungan cintanya. Setiap baitnya terdengar menyandung bagi Bakugo. Di hadpan Shoto, Ia tersedak dan tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat berpisah, entah berapa kali, lagi dan lagi Bakugo menemukan dirinya terdampar bertemu Shoto. Pemuda asing itu meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya, membuatnya membuka sisi yang selalu disembunyikan dari balik sikap acuhnya yang _tsundere_. Kali ini hatinya berbisik lembut, bahwa Shoto pastilah orang yang tepat baginya untuk melabuhkan cinta.

Bakugo melambatkan permainannya. Petikan-petikan halus menari di jemarinya. Ia tersenyum, manis sekali sampai Shoto dibuat gemetar seperti meleleh. Dan dengan merdu, ia berbisik pada mikrofon.

 _When you look at me_ _  
_ _And the whole world fades_ _  
_ _I'll always remember us this way_

Shoto berdiri, memberikan tepuk tangan. Beberapa orang menyuarakan _encore_ , bersiul, meminta Bakugo menyanyi satu lagu lagi namun ia mengangguk sopan pada si penyanyi dan pemain band di panggung sebelum meletakkan gitarnya dengan hati-hati dan turun. Beberapa orang langsung bersikap sok akrab dan merangkulnya, memberikan kesan baik. Namun Bakugo Katsuki kembali ke dirinya sendiri seketika. Ia menggerutu, menepis semua orang dan kembali duduk bersama Shoto. Ia menegak beberapa gelas _kuro bogyu_ dan mendengus kesal. Senyumnya merosot lagi. Dan kali ini Bakugo memilih minum dan makan seakan-akan ada orang yang baru saja membuatnya marah.

"Tadi itu keren sekali." Shoto mengomentari.

"Hmm."

"Kau tidak tampak senang."

"Aku senang."

"Mana coba lihat."

Shoto menggamit dagu Bakugo, dengan lembut memberikan ciuman di bibir. Bakugo terhenyak, lalu menjambak sisi wajah Shoto dan menjedukkan kening satu sama lain. Shoto meringis sakit. Bakugo kadang memukul, mencubit, menendang dan melakukan reaksi fisik lain dengan tenaga penuh. Ia tahu bahwa semua itu tidak berarti Bakugo ingin menyakitinya. Bakugo Katsuki itu _tsundere_ kronis. Shoto harus tahan banting menghadapinya. Lagian, reaksi salah tingkah Bakugo gemasnya tidak masuk akal!

"Kau selalu ngambek kalau aku yang minta dinyanyiin sambil gitaran." Shoto merajuk.

"Suka-suka aku, dong. Salah sendiri nggak bisa nyanyi sambil main gitar." Bakugo menyeletuk ketus.

"Kalau judes kayak gitu kumakan nih hidup-hidup."

Shoto memajukan wajahnya, pura-pura hendak menggigit Bakugo. Pemuda itu beringsut panik dan hampir saja melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Shoto. Pemuda bernetra ganda itu tersenyum tipis, menyambar minuman dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Kusoroki, itu minumanku!"

"PFFTT!"

Shoto menyembur minuman yang tadi dikecapnya. Pahit sekali, lalu ada aksen manis kental yang membuatnya berat untuk diteguk. Shoto kalang kabut, dan Bakugo dengan wajah malas mengambil gelasnya dan mengisinya kembali. Ia memilih minum sambil menonton kekasihnya kelimpungan membenahi dirinya sendiri. Shoto mengelap mulutnya dan bekas tumpahan yang mengotori pakaiannya.

" _Ahoshoto_." Bisiknya.

Padahal ia tahu kalau Shoto tidak bodoh. Namun saat bersama Bakugo, Shoto lebih sering menunjukkan sisi cerobohnya yang terlihat dungu. Apa karena salah tingkah, atau memang aslinya Todoroki Shoto itu memang agak kikuk, entahlah. Sikap ini membuat pribadi Shoto tidak semembosankan yang Bakugo kira, mengingat pemuda merah putih itu tidak banyak bicara.

"Kenapa kau bisa minum minuman begitu?" gerutunya. "Rasanya bukan seperti minuman manusia."

"Jadi siapa yang minum _kuro bogyu_ kalau bukan manusia?" tanya Shoto.

Bakugo tidak menanggapi. Shoto mendekat lagi, mencolek-colek ujung hidung Bakugo.

"Anak dajjal, kan?"

"Iya, anak dajjal. Terus aku mau ajak kau pulang kampung ke neraka, ketemu sama bapak ibu dajjal." Ketus Bakugo. "Sudah puas belum meledekku, hah?"

"Udahan, ah. Aku nggak mau tidur sendiri malam ini." Shoto mencebik.

"Kata siapa aku mau tidur denganmu malam ini?"

Shoto memberengut. "Dih, gitu. Emangnya nggak kangen apa, setelah sebulan kita nggak ketemu?"

"Nggak, tuh. Buktinya kau juga tidak menunjukkan kangenmu, _kusoroki_."

"Lagian mana pernah _chat_ -ku dibalas, sih? Mendingan kayak gini: kutendang pintu kamarmu, terus pemiliknya kuculik ke villa ditengah gunung."

"Terus?"

"Begini begitu." Jawab Shoto gamblang.

"Begini begitu apanya, dasar sialan!" Bakugo memukul lengan Todoroki. "Kau malah terdengar seperti psikopat yang suka ngemil jari kaki dan usus halus, tahu."

"Aku sukanya lidah dan pipi. Tulang rawan dan urat juga enak."

"Hah?" Bakugo melongo.

"Itu, lho. Pernah makan barberkyu yang semua bagian sapinya dijual, nggak? Atau _motsu-nabe_? Jadi pancinya isi kuah, jeroan sama sayuran sedikit. Lidah sama pipi enak dipanggang."

"Kuahnya pasti berlemak banget." Bakugo mengerenyit.

"Tapi kalau lauknya tulang rawan dan urat nggak. Gurih-gurih legit gitu. Kayak minum _collagen soup_ yang lagi ngetren di TV itu."

"Kalau ngomongin makanan sama seni, otakmu terpakai." Bakugo terkekeh. "Yah, ketahuan sih. Apa aku perlu minta uang belanja karena porsi makanmu nyaris dua kalinya aku, heh?"

"Ih, lucu. Nggak sekalian minta uang bayar sekolah anak dan hadir di pertemuan orangtua hari senin depan? Kasian, lho. Marumaru-kun bilang dia mau rapot sekolahnya diambil _okaa-san_. Biar _okaa-san_ tahu, Marumaru-kun jadi anak baik semenjak masuk SD. Soalnya _okaa-san_ sibuk membanggakan Burabura-chan yang selalu dapat cap bunga matahari di kelas mewarnai TK Kasukabe. Marumaru-chan jadi cemburu." balas Shoto dengan nada datarnya. Kalimat ngawurnya selalu meluncur secara natural seperti bersin.

"Mengkhayalmu kejauhan, dasar bajingan." Bakugo tersedak, bingung haruskah ia tertawa atau marah mendengar ucapan halu Shoto. "Lagian orangtua macam apa yang memberi nama anaknya sembarangan kayak gitu?!"

"Kalau mau ketawa, ketawa aja, sih." Shoto menegak habis sisa minumnya. "Nggak usah sungkan."

Bakugo bersidekap, berpaling. "Nggak lucu."

"Bohong." Shoto menyentak. "Hidungmu kembang kempis, tuh."

Bakugo bersidekap membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Bakugo menyerah dan memilih merendahkan suara tawanya. Semenjak mereka resmi pacaran, Shoto nampaknya mengemban misi serius untuk membuat Bakugo tertawa secara spontan. Masalahnya, pria dengan bekas luka di mata kirinya itu bukan pelawak berbakat dengan tingkah konyol. Kalau di acara _stand up comedy_ , Shoto adalah _psycho type comedian_ yang melontarkan lelucon dengan muka datar seakan-akan kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu tidak lucu baginya. Bakugo bukan orang yang mudah tertawa. Dan entah darimana, Shoto sepertinya senang memperdalam selera humornya yang receh dan penuh halusinasi tersebut. Kadangkala, Bakugo mendapati bahwa lelucon Shoto lucu juga. Jadi ia sering terperangkap dalam dilema setengah marah-setengah jengkel-setengah tertawa. Sama saja seperti warna mata dan warna rambut kekasihnya itu.

Semuanya setengah-setengah. Untungnya, cinta Shoto pada Bakugo tidak setengah-setengah.

* * *

 **Song Title: I'll Always Remember Us This Way - Lady Gaga**

* * *

 **Hai hai semuanya!**

 **Self-quarantine dan Social distancing membuat author sangat produktif dalam berfanfic dan berhalu ria. Setelah badai gonjang-ganjing author memutuskan memberikan happy ending untuk Todobaku. Mereka layak bahagia setelah jumpalitan, tentu saja. Ending singkat ini author persembahkan dengan penuh kehaluan, setelah browsing ratusan lagu di spotify. Udah cukup naenanya, ya. Ada momen dimana mereka harus fuwa-fuwa juga. Awalnya author mau bikin mereka duduk di stasiun terus dengerin lagu bareng tapi ide itu di scrapped karena ternyata kurang sesuai dengan karakter Bakugo di fic ini.**

 **Kalau mau jujur, frost burning adalah fanfic tersulit yang author selesaikan. Nggak seperti Rekonsiliasi yang straight dan bertema domestic romance (secara character and emotional bridge-nya lebih mudah mainkan), di fanfic ini author berusaha mengangkat konflik tentang Bakugo yang orientasinya goyah. Yah kalau kalian baca dari awal emang diam-diam dia suka sama Shoto tapi galau karena dia punya pacar cewek sementara Bakugo dan Shoto sama-sama cowok. Tentang Shoto yang baru sekali ini jatuh cinta dan nggak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan pacarnya juga. Author sedang belajar bagaimana memainkan _emotional conflics_ dan juga merangkai diksi sehingga cerita dengan intrik seberat ini tetap tidak bikin bosan untuk dibaca. **

**Anyway,**

 **Yang sudah membaca frost burning dari awal dan sampai pada halaman ini, author mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Review-review kalian membuatku terharu, walaupun aku bukan orang yang suka balesin review (mood moodan sih, maap ya authornya labil soalnya milenials). Semoga frost burning bisa menyegarkan dahaga kalian akan asupan todobaku/bakutodo, ya. Author sudahi keharkosan update fanfic ini dengan memberikan ending yang (semoga) berkenan~~**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Fajrikyoya.**


End file.
